Sangre sobre sentimientos
by Nalu
Summary: Lily se entera de la realidad: es adoptada decide mantenerlo en secreto y a su vez otro secreto es revelado cuando Sirius decide romper el silencio. James se convierte en el equilibrio de ambos pero al vez se condena a un destino que los une a los tres
1. La realidad

**HOLA!!!! Soy Nalu! Y esta vez les traigo una nueva historia: James/Lily. Espero que les guste lo que continuación van a leer y que lo disfruten!**

**Esta historia surgió de la nada, pues pensando se me vino a la cabeza! Tengo que agradecer especialmente a TiGuI que me volvio adicta a esta pareja tan linda y me alento bastante con esta historia. No pierdo opotunidad al mencionar que junto a mi amiga TiGuI tenemos otro JL que si les gustaria leer se encuentra en el perfil de ella (que esta entre mis autoras favoritas)**

**Bueno no les quito mas tiempo y les dejo leer...**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 1- La realidad

Una combinación de alegría y tristeza embargaba a Lily que yacía en su habitación, arreglando las últimas cosas para partir al día siguiente a Hogwarts. Tenia un libro pequeño entre las manos y lo examinaba minuciosamente, en la portada se veían las letras bordadas _J. Potter_ en plateado. Sonrió antes de meter el librito negro en el baúl y al fin cerrarlo suavemente, tomo un pergamino que estaba en su cama y comenzó a chequear con la pluma mientras leía en voz alta:

-Historia de Hogwarts... ya... libro de transformaciones nivel superior... ya... pociones séptimo curso... ya... tinta negra... donde puse la tinta negra? –comenzó a revisar la habitación en busca del frasco, hasta que minutos después lo encontró sobre la mesa- listo...- vio satisfactoriamente la habitación vacía y salió de la habitación sonriendo.

Se encamino por el pasillo hasta conducirse a las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso de donde provenían dos voces hablando, eran sus padres

-Y como se lo diremos? –hablo la voz femenina

-No lo sé...

-No podemos decirle de golpe que su padre podría estarla buscando... –Lily se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras con un movimiento seco. Se sentó en las gradas escuchando cuidadosamente. Eso no podía ser verdad! Petunia o ella eran adoptadas, eso explicaría mucho, pero aún así...- Dios! Que haremos?

-Decírselo cuanto antes... ya es mayor de edad –debía ser Petunia... su hermana ya había cumplido los 18 años meses atrás

-Ella no es mayor de edad!

-Querida, recuerda que en el mundo mágico si lo es... –Lily aun sentada, se sostuvo de la baranda para no caer por las gradas

-Pero sigo sin entender porque aparece ahora?

-Eso no lo se, pero hay que hablar con Lily antes que parta al colegio

-Porque no esperamos?

-No podemos, es mejor que se lo digamos nosotros antes que aparezca su padre, la tome por sorpresa y le diga todo

-No se preocupen... ya lo oí todo –dijo ella desde las gradas

Sus padres se voltearon sorprendidos al oír su voz y sin poder evitarlo su madre comenzó a llorar. Cuando los tres estaban mas tranquilos sus padres le contaron todo lo que el sabía mientras ella lo oía atentamente y su madre aguantaba las ganas de llorar de nuevo.

Le explicaron lo que sabían: ella era hija de un mago de sangre limpia, era rico e influyente. Su madre había muerto al mes de darla a luz y su padre incapaz de criarla la dio en adopción a una familia muggle que la había cobijado y querido sin peros. Su padre no quería que por el momento el mundo mágico supiera de su existencia, se alejo de todos y de ella, dejando el país.

Si sus padres no estaban mal, el mundo mágico si sabía que el mago había tenido una hija pero se creía que estaba con el en el exterior.

Lily lloró, lloró toda la noche en su cuarto bajo llave para que nadie entrara, lo que necesitaba era estar sola... sentía que le habían quitado parte de su identidad, y ahora que haría? Nada volvería se igual ni en el mundo muggle ni el mágico. Como podía volver al lugar que tanto tiempo fue su hogar? No soportaría el bochorno ante el hecho que de golpe todo lo que ella y los demás creían fuera mentira. No nadie podía, ni debía enterarse, no al menos si ella podía evitarlo. Pero respecto al señor que solo era su padre porque llevaba su sangre por la venas, no descansaría hasta encontrarlo y buscar la respuesta de tantas preguntas que rondaban por su mente que no le dejaron dormir.

En la noche de desvelo encontró solo una pregunta a uno de sus problemas. Fingiría que el verano fue como cualquier otro, sin ninguna novedad.

El tren comenzó a avanzar y la pelirroja hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano a sus padres para despedirse por la ventana. Cuando el tren acelero ella comenzó a buscar un compartimiento vacío, fue difícil pero lo encontró. Se sentó en uno de los largos sillones y recostó la cabeza en el frío vidrio. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla pero fue la única, solitaria y melancólica como su dueña.

El día le hacia honor a Lily, estaba gris y la lluvia caía con granizo, para su suerte nadie había querido entrar en el vagón o algo parecido, bueno eso creía ella.

Ya cuando los estudiantes pasaban uniformados alguien entro al vagón por primera vez en todo el viaje. El chico sonreía campante

-Buenas tardes, Evans

-Black –dijo sin despegar los ojos del paisaje

-Me preguntaba si no habías visto a mi amigo James?

-Potter? No, no lo he visto

-Segura? Yo habría jurado que lo vi entrar a aquí, hace unas horas...

-Pero no lo hizo... yo hace "unas" horas entre aquí y estaba vació, nadie ha entrado, así que en conclusión... no esta aquí –hablaba con una tranquilidad sorprendente

-Bueno... gracias –dijo Sirius, sorprendido y serio, saliendo al pasillo poblado. Al darse la vuelta para cerrar puerta del compartimiento, vio a su lado a su amigo- Prongs! Donde estabas?

-Por ahí... –dijo un poco ausente y viento el interior del compartimiento recostado en la puerta. Sirius lo imito con semblante serio

-Esta rara... no me contesto como siempre...

-Lo sé... lo oí...

-Pero como?... –dijo Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo

-Estaba llorando... –agrego James, haciendo caso omiso al su amigo

-Pero yo la veo normal... –Sirius volteo a ver a su amigo sorprendido

-La vi llorar... la cosa es porque? Porque no hablo en todo el viaje...

-Espera un momento, Prongs –le chasqueo los dedos frente lo ojos para que lo volteara a ver- como lo sabes? Si no estabas cuando yo entre al compartimiento, ni estabas con ella, aparte ella asegura que no entraste!

James no contesto y comenzó a caminar para entrar a uno de los vagones continuos. Ahí se encontraban los merodeadores restantes. Remus leía un libro con interés y Peter tenia la vista perdida en el paisaje pero ambos no interfirieron sus actividades al entrar James y el ruidoso Sirius

-Contéstame –dijo meloso- como lo sabes?

James se sentó en uno de los sofás y Sirius a su lado sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando los ojos grises comenzaron a recorrer la estancia se detuvo el costado de James, sobre el sillón, se encontraba la respuesta

-ESTABAS AHÍ! –dijo a grandes voces y riendo- tenias la capa!!! –James le arrebato la capa a Sirius que en su frenesí había tomado- estabas con ella!!

James volteo la cara para ocultar su sonrojo. Remus dejo su libro a un lado y se inclino hacía adelante

-Quien es ella?

-Evans! –contesto Sirius emocionado- nuestro querido James estaba a solas en el compartimiento con ella! –siguió riéndose mientras Remus se enfocaba en James

-Prongs... que hacías ahí? –dijo en tono como el que usa un padre que le habla a un niño para que le diga la verdad- la estabas espiando?

-No!... si... no! Bueno si! Pero no fue mi intención... yo ya estaba ahí con la capa invisible encima cuando entro y no me vio –Sirius se destornillo de la risa

-Y como... pretendías... que te... viera... si tenias... la... capa!... –dijo dificultosamente debido a la risa. James arqueo la ceja e hizo como no lo oía

-Pero y Lily dijo o hizo algo raro? –continuo Remus

-Solo lloro quedamente por uno momento pero no hablo o se movió... parecía muy triste

Oyeron como el tren aminoraba la marcha, que les anuncio que comenzaran a prepararse para salir. Compusieron sus cosas y comenzaron a salir al pasillo que estaba atorado de alumnos emocionados, pero James estaba seguro que uno de esos alumnos estaba mas que triste...

Las primeras semanas pasaron rápido para algunos y para otros lenta, entre uno de esos estaba Lily que trataba de llevar un ritmo normal pero evitando el trato con los demás.

Mientras tanto los merodeadores comenzaban a planear su primer golpe del año...

-Ya me canse de hacerle bromas al tonto de Snape... –dijo Sirius acostado en su cama, jugando con la varita, tirandola al aire- este es nuestro último año...

-Quieres tener cuidado con eso? –le reprendió Remus

-Y a quien pretendes molestar? –dijo James sentado en el suelo, sacando cosas del baúl

-No lo sé... quiero un nuevo reto...

-Ya se! –intervino Peter entrado a la habitación- al profesor Dumbuldore!

Todos dejaron sus actividades y la varita de Sirius cayó estruendosamente al suelo, sacando un hilo de luz morado que hizo un hueco en la madera. Todos voltearon a ver a Peter que tenia una sonrisa tonta

-Estas loco, no Peter? –dijo Remus

-Tiene que ser una burla, no Colagusano... porque ni en broma le tocamos un pelo al director –dijo Sirius incorporado en su cama con un semblante serio

-Contesta Peter o yo tendré la linda tarea de sacarte las palabras –dijo James fingiendo una sonrisa- es una mala broma?

-Si claro... –dijo dejando de sonreír ante la seriedad de todos

-Ah, bueno –dijo Sirius volviéndose y recogiendo su varita para nuevamente jugar con ella mientras el clima se serenaba

El único sonido que se oía en la habitación por los siguientes minutos era el continuo golpeteo de las cosas de James, sacadas del baúl

-Oye Prongs... –dijo Sirius incorporándose nuevamente para ver a su amigo sentado en el suelo- que haces?

-Busco un libro... negro con mi nombre... lo han visto? –dijo viendo a sus amigos con cara de desesperación

-No, no lo he visto... pero de que clase es? –dijo Remus acercándose a su amigo

-No era de una clase, era de... –un golpeteo interrumpió sus palabras- mejor abre... –dijo volviendo a vaciar el baúl en el suelo

Peter abrió la ventana para dejar entrar un lechuza totalmente negra que traía atados una serie de cartas

-Hermes! –dijo Sirius extendiendo su brazo para que la lechuza se posara en el

-Porque viene acá? –dijo Remus sentado en la cama de James- Porque no espera a mañana temprano?

-Querido moony... en el gran comedor no se tiene privacidad

-Privacidad para que –rió Remus- para evitar los vociferadores de tu mama?

-No –dijo Sirius dramáticamente- porque tenias que mencionarla? Eso es mal augurio –ahora James reía junto a Remus- es para tener privacidad con mis admiradoras –soltó al la lechuza de su carga y pronto una especie de fragancia inundo la habitación- Aaaa... –suspiro Sirius- el olor de Victoria...

-Pensé que seria el olor al amor –dijo James sin dejar de reír

-No, es el olor de Victoria –dijo enfatizando la de- ya sabes la linda australiana

-Ah, esa Victoria... la que vino hace unos años?

-Si para el último torneo... recuerdas? –dijo risueño- la chica castaña de ojos celestes

-De último año? –agrego Remus

-Exactamente! –Sirius abrió la carta y sonrió al leerla

-Que dice? –dijo Peter

-Nada que te importe... –contesto altivo pero pronto dejo la expresión al notar que James le había arrebatado la carta

-Querido y amado Sirius –dijo James imitando una voz melosa y chillona- te extraño, extraño tu besos y... uy Pad parece que va en serio...

-Si claro –dijo el mencionado recuperando la carta- no hay nada serio, es solo un amorío por cartas... yo soy libre! –se paro en medio de la habitación para acto seguido salir de ella con una sonrisa en los labios

-A donde fue? –pregunto Peter. James y Remus intercambiaron un sonrisita

-A dar una vuelta... –dijo Remus mientras James retomaba su búsqueda

-A las 7 de la noche?

-Después de tantos años de ser su amigo deberías saber que sale para encontrase con alguna chica –continuo Remus, acostándose en la cama de su amigo- encontraste el libro?

-No aún no...

-Prongs... –se acerco Peter- ahora que lo pienso... creo haberlo visto en algún lado –no había terminado bien la frase cuando James se paro y lo miraba expectante

-Donde?

-Creo que en la sala común... pero no estoy seguro –James se paso las manos por el pelo nerviosamente

-Pues trata de acordarte! Mi dignidad como merodeador depende de ese libro!

-Pues... –Peter intento hacer memoria poniendo una cara tonta- estaba... en la sala común... pero con una pila de libros de séptimo año... pero no recuerdo de quien... alguien con un nombre con E...

-Peter! –dijo James ya desesperado- hay miles de personas llamadas con la letra e! Elizabeth Mattews, Edwin Crowll, Eduard Sperensen, Eliza Emerson y puedo continuar... sabes que, vamos

-A donde?

-Me vas a ayudar a encontrarlo! –James jalo al asustadizo Peter y salieron del cuarto tras un portazo

La tranquilidad que Remus sintió por unos momentos se desvaneció tan rápido como llego

-Y Prongs? –dijo Sirius emocionado entrando al recinto

-En la sala común, como un loco buscando el susodicho librito negro

-El librito negro?... así! Lo he visto escribir en el varias noches, cuando dormimos... tal vez registre todas sus conquistas...

-No, no lo creo, Prongs no es como tu

-Lo tomo como un cumplido u ofensa?

-Tómalo como quieras pero James no sale con cuatro chicas a la vez

-Yo no salgo con cuatro chicas! Salgo con... dos, bueno, de hecho tres contando Victoria pero yo no soy infiel!

-Tu lo dijiste no yo

-Yo soy incapaz de ser infiel –Remus lo vio arqueando la ceja- si ellas salen conmigo es porque quieren, nade las obliga

-Y respetan que salgas con otras?

-Pues deberían saber que yo soy libre y nadie me puede aprisionar... bueno mientras pueda

-Mientras puedas? Que acaso te vas a casar al terminar el colegio?

-No –rió Sirius y fingiendo que buscaba algo en su cama, le dio la espalda y susurro- antes de eso...

-Disculpa? –dijo Remus mas que extrañado ante el comportamiento de Sirius

-En fin! Lastima de lo que se pierde Prongs! –dijo recuperando la alegría

-Sirius... yo no voy a...

-Claro que si! –interrumpió- vas a ocupar el lugar de James... no sabes me encontré con una rubia y su amiga no esta nada mal

-No Pad, búscate a alguien mas para que salga con la chica

-Pero tu eres el indicado!

-No

-Finjamos que es mi despedida de soltero y que va a ser la última chica con la que voy a estar

-Y a ti que te agarró con todo eso del matrimonio?

-Yo? Nada, solo busco que me acompañes

-Sirius...

-Remusito! Vamos!

-Como me llamaste?!

-Prometo no volverlo a hacer si me acompañas

-Bien vamos y terminemos con esto!

Sirius sonrió triunfante y salieron de la habitación, dejándola totalmente vacía

-----------------------------------

No paso mucho tiempo para que la pila de libros para deberes alcanzara una altura descomunal y todos comenzaran a preocuparse por los exámenes. Pero Lily no solo tenia que pensar en todo esto, tenia la expectativa plantada en la cabeza pues esperaba una carta importante que se hizo esperar hasta una mañana en la cual la pelirroja se encontraba almorzando y oyendo a sus amigas sin realmente oír, cuando llego su lechuza y dejo caer una carta sobre la mesa. La cual abrió con casi desesperación

_Querida Lily: Espero que todo en el colegio vaya bien, y que lo estés disfrutando. Respecto a lo que pides, no te podemos decir mas que el nombre de tu padre, pues es lo único que sabemos de él. Te tenemos que recordar que al tomarte en adopción lo que se nos indico fue que al cumplir tu la mayoría de edad, deberías saber la verdad pues debías cumplir con una obligación de sangre, la cual desconocemos. Sentimos no decirte mas que el nombre de tu padre: John Kimble. Esperamos que de algo de sirva Te queremos por siempre_

_Tus padres_

Lily sonreía pero aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Se paro de su asiento y sin dar explicaciones partió al único lugar donde estaría sola: la biblioteca. Al llegar como suponía estaba vacía y todo estaba en un sepulcral silencio. La pelirroja tomo asiento en una de las partes mas alejadas y releyó la carta con mas lentitud. Ahora se sintió libre de llorar mientras sus ojos recorrían el pergamino. Cuando termino se detuvo a pensar, pensar en el siguiente paso que daría... averiguar sobre el que según era su padre.

Puso su cabeza entre las manos y comenzó a pensar por donde comenzaría. Si su padre era sangra limpia no seria tan difícil encontrarlo ¿no? Solo necesitaba preguntar a la persona correcta

-Evans... –oyó en un susurro- estas bien? –ella levanto la vista y vio a su lado a un chico de ojos café y pelo negro desordenado

-Este... si... si estoy bien

-Segura? Porque tienes los ojos brillosos –por no decir que los tenia hinchados de tanto llorar al igual que los labios que estaban mas rojos de lo normal. Cosa que pudo notar James al verla detenidamente, algo no había visto en nadie mas pero a la vez alentador a...

-Si no es nada serio –dijo parándose y evadiendo la mano de el, que pretendía tomar la suya

-Si necesitas...

-Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta –interrumpió, tomando ya rumbo por el pasillo pero paro en seco y se volteo nuevamente para ver a James- Creo que tengo algo que es tuyo –camino en dirección del chico- a finales del año pasado dejas un libro entre los míos... –James la miraba con atención- y creí que lo querrías...

-No será un pequeño libro negro, con mi nombre grabado? –dijo con cierto temor oculto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo donde se da una introducción de la historia, donde se explica un poco de cada protagonista.**

**REVIEWS!!! Esa es la mágica palabra!! Porfa! Me encanta contestar sus reviews y saber lo que piensan de esta historia, sin contar lo que me alentan para actualizar rápido y todo lo que conlleva!!! No importa sin consta de una o dos palabras!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!!!!!!!**

**ReViEwS!!**

**Nalu ;-)**


	2. La familia Kimble

**HOLA!!! SOY Nalu y les traigo está actualización lo mas pronto que pude!!!**

**Espero que la historia les este gustando y tengan deseos de seguir leyendo! Gracias por los reviews! Me hicieron y hacen muy feliz!! Gracias por leer esta modesta historia y hacer que valga mi tiempo invertido...**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 2 – La familia Kimble

-Si necesitas...

-Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta –interrumpió, tomando ya rumbo por el pasillo pero paro en seco y se volteo nuevamente para ver a James- Creo que tengo algo que es tuyo –camino en dirección del chico- a finales del año pasado dejas un libro entre los míos... –James la miraba con atención- y creí que lo querrías...

-No será un pequeño libro negro, con mi nombre grabado? –dijo con cierto temor oculto

-Si es ese –un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de James que a su vez bajo la vista.

FLASHBACK 

-Que desastre! –dijo Lily tratando de organizar un montón de libros tirados por toda la sala común- quien fue el de la brillante idea?! –dijo a la desolada sala

-Permíteme... –apareció James por la escalera que provenía de la habitación de los chicos.

Comenzó recoger todos los libros que estaban tirados y ponerlos sobre una mesa

-No creas que fui yo! Yo no vuelvo a la escena del crimen! –dijo a la defensiva pero divertido, cuando noto la mirada acusadora de la chica sobre el. Levanto las manos al aire como cuando se le acorralaba a alguien y soltó lo que tenia en las manos. Lily regreso a su actividad y sonrió

-Es obvio que no es obra tuya o de tus amigos...

-Obvio? –dijo sorprendido- porque?

-Porque para fin de año no harían algo tan simple como tirar todos los útiles de los alumnos de quinto a séptimo en la sala común

-Tienes razón... es poco para los... espera hasta los de sexto?!

-Absolutamente todos... sin excepciones

James comenzó a recogerlos y separarlos mas rápido mientras Lily reía ante el repentino cambio

-Me pregunto que tendrás entre tus libros para que te pongas así...

-Como? –dijo incorporándose de golpe pero ella solo sonrió- solo me preocupan unas cartas sin importancia realmente... ya sabes familiares

-Si claro... –susurro la chica incrédula

Ambos siguieron separando los libros hasta que quedaron todos los libros en orden de años. Cuando hubieron terminado James tomo los libros de los de sexto para regresarlos. Llevaba las manos totalmente ocupadas y la vista parcialmente escondida por los libros. No noto cuando el poltergaist del colegio apareció y lo empujo. Termino tumbado en el suelo con los libros en el suelo, de nuevo.

Lily reprimió una risita y volteo a ver a Peeves que reía triunfalmente

-Tu hiciste esto Peeves? –el poltergaist se rió mas fuerte y desapareciendo comenzó a cantar su canción _Potter popote cara de...-_ estas bien?

-Si... solo recuérdame hacerle algo a Peeves... algo realmente malo –Lily se hincó a su lado y comenzó a ordenar los libros mientras James se incorporaba frotándose el brazo

-Te lastimaste...

-No –dijo indiferente a la cortada del brazo- solo es un rasguño

-Porque eres tan humilde? –dijo sarcástica y tomándole el brazo- debió ser un libro... –saco la varita e hizo un movimiento rápido y la herida cerró

-Gracias... –sonrió- eres buena para esto

-Solo lo necesario –dijo entregándole nuevamente una hilera de libros- buenas noches, Potter

-Tu sabes que me puedes llamar James...

-Vete antes que vuelvas a caer de nuevo –dijo con una sonrisa de advertencia- y créeme, no será Peeves...

-Bien, buenas noches, Evans

Cuando James hubo desaparecido por la escalatina, Lily le dio una última vista a la sala que solo estaba iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea. Tirado en el suelo vio un pequeño libro negro

-Debió habérsele caído... se lo devolveré luego –susurro leyendo el nombre _J. Potter_ pero no lo colocó con el resto, lo guardo en su mochila

FIN FLASBACK 

-No tienes porque avergonzarte –dijo ella viendo el sonrojo de James

-Si claro, pero tu eres una chica... –Lily sonrió sinceramente en mucho tiempo

-Y eso que?

-Que lo miras bien, pero en cambio un hombre lo mira...

-Afeminado?

-No ese es un termino muy fuerte... mas bien...raro...

-Raro?

-No... es que me cuesta explicarlo –James se paso la mano por el cabello nerviosamente- veras... me gusta leer poesía... solo leerlas pero a veces me gusta darles mi interpretación... o agregarles algo...

-Eso lo entiendo pero porque esconderlo? Si no creo que alguien te critique por eso

-Lo sé, porque si a alguien no le gusta ahí su problema pero... nunca has querido que algo sea solo tuyo? Quiero decir, exclusivamente tuyo, privado, del que nadie sepa... tu secreto

-Si... pero no siempre se puede –susurro. La vista de James estaba fija en Lily pero ella miraba el suelo- ahora no lo tengo pero puedes ir por el cuando quieras...

-Bien, gracias

-Y te debo una disculpa... por no habértelo devuelto antes

-No me debes nada, agradezco que lo tuvieras tu... –Lily le sonrió cortésmente y le dio la espalda para continuar con su marcha- Evans... –la llamo. Pero al la pelirroja voltear lo tenia enfrente- Gracias... –le tomo una mano y la acaricio- por no haber dicho nada

-De nada, a mi me gustaría que hicieran los mismo por mi... –hizo un ademán de irse pero el no la soltó- si me disculpas...

-Si... si claro –le soltó la mano y la vio marchar

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Señor Potter! Me puede responder la pregunta?! –le dijo el profesor- Potter!!

-Si? –dijo al racionar

-Me puede contestar la pregunta –estos eran unos de los momento en los que había que improvisar

-Pues la pregunta es hipotéticamente o la esta aplicando a la vida cotidiana? Sabe, porque de eso depende mi respuesta, ya que si le aplicamos...

-Potter –interrumpió el profesor- solo pregunte si sabía el resultado de la revolución mágica industrial en Australia e Inglaterra, no es demasiado difícil y no se le aplica nada... la sabe? Señor Potter

-Si la se pero no me dijo si hay que verla desde que punto de vista...

-Señor Columbus, usted sabe la respuesta? –le interrumpió nuevamente el profesor pero ahora se oyó un coro de risas

Sirius que estaba a su lado le dio un codazo para llamar su atención pues tenia nuevamente la vista perdida

-Prongs... –susurró por lo bajo- Prongs... –no hubo respuesta y primero sonó la campana y todos hacían relajo para salir antes que su amigo le contestara

Salieron de la clase y comenzaban a encaminarse a la siguiente cuando Sirius vio el momento mientras caminaban por un pasillo desierto

- Que te sucede? –James le sonrió

-Con que?

-Con como te comportas!

-Y como me comporto?

-Quieres dejar de contestar con preguntas?!

-Entonces habla claro

-Yo estoy siendo claro, tu eres el que se complica!!

-Oye Pad que te parece...

-No James! –le interrumpió- no cambies de tema y dime que te sucede!

-Pero no tengo que hacerlo... –dijo molesto y dejando su semblante relajado

-Es tu obligación!

-Por supuesto que no!

-Si la es, yo te cuento todo!

-Pero eso no significa que...

-Eso no significa que tengo que saber que sucede!

-Pero si cuentas las cosas es porque quieres

-Mentiroso! Que acaso no lo recuerdas?! –dijo Sirius triunfante- hace una año me obligaste a decirte mi pequeño secretito, no lo recuerdas? Me amarraste a la silla y me apuntaste con la varita amenazándome con que si no te lo decía me...

-Si lo recuerdo! Pero si me lo contaste fue por...

-Nada!! –dijo Sirius tomándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo- dime de una sola vez de que se trata!!

-Pues... no te lo voy a decir –James sonrió y zafándose del agarre de su amigo continuo caminando sin decir nada y oyendo las replicas de Sirius.

Pero ninguno noto que donde justo acababan de pasar se encontraba la pelirroja viendo el piso y hablando suavemente con el director

-Profesor... quería saber si usted sabía algo sobre la fami...

-Su familia? Señorita Evans...

-Si profesor, -dijo ella al borde de la silla por los nervios

-Pues lo que se no es demasiado...

-No importa, cualquier cosa es suficiente

-La familia Kimble, no?

-Si... –el director unió las yemas de los dedos con el seño fruncido

-Pues... es una de las mas antiguas familias de sangre limpia... al igual que sus costumbres son tradicionistas y muy estrictos con ellas. Me atrevería a decir que usted es una de los últimos descendientes de la familia... que al igual que otras familias están apunto de perder la sangre limpia y sus tradiciones... –tomo un respiro- me temo que no se mas...

-Gracias profesor –dijo al levantarse

-Señorita Evans –la llamo ante de que se marchara- tengo que advertirle que su verdadero padre es uno de los hombres mas influyentes e importantes de la comunidad mágica. Tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo y le puedo decir que es frío e incluso insensible respecto a el ser humano en general... tenga cuidado–Lily afirmo con la cabeza pero no se marcho hasta agregar algo

-Solo tengo una pregunta mas... –Dumbledore afirmo con la cabeza- mis padres me dijeron que tenia que saber la verdad al cumplir la mayoría de edad por que tengo que cumplir con una obligación de sangre... usted no sabrá de que se trata?

-Creo tener la idea de lo que se trata, se de esas costumbres, pero no soy la persona correcta para decírselo –Lily afirmo con la cabeza y disimulando su desilusión salió del despacho seria pero con una idea fija en su cerebro: buscar en los libros

Era fin de semana y Lily se encontraba entre una gran montaña de libros sobre una mesa de la sala común, enfrascada en su lectura, hacía caso omiso al resto del mundo

-Pensé que no había tarea –le interrumpió una voz masculina. Ella levanto la vista y se topo con el chico sonriente de ojos cafés y gafas

-Trabajo extra –contesto cortante

-Bien yo solo digo porque hace una gran día afuera –Lily vio por el vidrio y coincidió con James; el sol brillaba en el cielo despejado y el viento movía los árboles.

-Si... –dijo añorante pero ahora no podía salir

-Pues me estaba preguntando si querías... que lees? –se interrumpió a si mismo fijándose en el titulo del libro _La Realeza Inglesa – Familias sangre limpia _

-Un libro –dijo la pelirroja ocultando el libro

-Para que lo lees?

-Ya te dije, trabajo extra

-Permíteme –dijo James arrebatándole el libro y comenzando a hojearlo- porque lees esto? –dijo despectivo- de cualquier forma le falta actualización... la familia Williams perdió hace mucho la sangre limpia y falta mención de algunas familias –continuó indiferente e ignorando la mirada asombrada de Lily. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron dejo el semblante serio y sonrió- si necesitas información, pregunta... –se paso la mano por el pelo- soy versión actualizada... bueno aunque no soy un experto, pero algo se por mis padres... pero no pienses que soy...

-No te preocupes, no lo creo... y si, si quiero tu ayuda –James sonrió

-Me parece bien, pero que te parece si lo hacemos mientras damos una vuelta

Ella sonrió, afirmo con la cabeza y junto a James salió por el agujero del retrato.

No hablaron absolutamente nada mientras salían el castillo hasta que llegaron a las orillas del lago, y una ráfaga de aire les pego de lleno en el rostro.

-Que quieres saber? –se aventuro James a hablar primero. Ella lo volteo a ver pero luego bajo la mirada y dijo débilmente:

-La familia Kimble... lo que sepas

-La familia Kimble?... Kimble?... muy poco en realidad... está en peligro de perder la sangre limpia por que al parecer quedan solo dos integrantes vivos... de hecho se cree que la última esperanza es mujer pero de ella no se nada

-Pero dime lo que sepas de la familia...

-El último matrimonio Kimble... la señora Kimble murió meses después de dar a luz pero no se la razón especifica... su esposo, el señor Kimble, se mudo junto a la niña al suroeste de Francia, eso dice la gente pero yo oí otra versión de mi padre... no se cual será la verdadera

-Y cual es la otra versión?

-Pues mi padre decía que al momento que el señor Kimble se quedó solo con la niña no toleró la presión y la dio en adopción a una familia muggle, el muy cobarde, para no enfrentar la comunidad mágica...

-Pero porque la dio en adopción?

-Supuestamente porque la niña era el vivo retrato de su esposa difunta... pero si quieres mi opinión, yo preferiría a ser adoptado a vivir con ese tipo

-Por que dices? –James vio fijamente a Lily y sintió como la pesadumbre lo invadía, su mirada era afligida y triste

-Pues... –tardo en dejar de ver los ojos verdes y retomar la palabra- mi padre dice que es un tirano y que fue incapaz de ir al entierro de su propia esposa... –James vio como las palabras afectaban a la chica que lo miraba absorta y confundida; dejo de hablar por un rato. Al parecer la conversación había finalizado

-Gracias por la ayuda... nos vemos luego –dijo suavemente, antes de irse camino al castillo

-Evans!! –grito luego de pensar por unos segundos- espera! –la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo

-Que sucede?

-Segura que eso es todo... no quieres hablar?

-No... gracias pero no... –dijo Lily viendo fijamente el llano, sin negarse al agarre de James- otro día hablamos

-Por que no ahora?

-Por que no puedo

-Ya terminaste la tarea...

-No, todavía me falta y tengo que completarla con lo que me dijiste

-Evans... se que no es una tarea

-Claro que es una tarea

-Te sorprendería lo que te conozco... y si hubiera sido para una tarea hubieras traído tu libretita para apuntarlo todo, en el momento que no lo hiciste lo sospeche

-Pues la olvide...

-Sabes perfectamente que no te creo

-Entonces si lo sabias porque te ofreciste a ayudarme?

-Porque eso es lo que quiero, ayudarte

-Sabes, no entiendo lo que me estas diciendo, así que mejor lo arreglamos otro día...

-Creo que ese día es hoy

-Potter... no quiero pelear contigo, así que déjame ir –por primera vez intento apartar su brazo del agarre

-Yo tampoco quiero pelear contigo y si mal no estoy si ambos no queremos hacerlo, no lo haremos –Lily abrió la boca pero inmediatamente la cerro, no tenia respuesta para eso- yo solo quiero ayudarte –continuó James en tono cálido y protector algo que la pelirroja no había escuchado que usara con el resto de los merodeadores, y que la hizo sentir reconfortada

-Me ayudas dejándome en paz!

-No lo haré, yo se que necesitas...

-Que necesito, Potter? –interrumpió- acaso tu lo sabes realmente

-Si lo se! Y soy yo!

-Lo que me faltaba! El egocéntrico Potter!!

-No soy egocéntrico! –dijo notablemente molesto- lo que sucede es que tu no entiendes!

-Y que es lo que no entiendo?!

-Decirle a alguien lo que sientes... –dijo bajando la voz

-Como si a alguien le importara –Lily soltó una risa nostálgica

-Lily... lo he notado... todos lo hemos advertido, no eres la misma de siempre... finges serlo pero no lo eres –la pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida y fue cuando James supo que había dado en el blanco

--------------------------------------------------

**Hola de nuevo! Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque si la leyeron toda! Yupi! ;-) Pues, como veran este cap se enfoco mas que nada en Lily y todo lo que la rodea (James...) y nuestro querido Sirius no tuvo un papel demasiado relevante y la parte de su historia quedo un tanto en el aire pero ya veran... jaja (es mi risa malvada...) esperen el siguiente cap! Que van a haber muchas sorpresas... y mejor me cayo porque si no ya no va a haber sorpresas!**

**REVIEWS!!! Por favor! Denme otra razón para apurarme en la actualización como si mi vida dependiera de ello, por fa reviews!!! Y apoyaran a la noble causa de hacerme feliz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bueno, yo contesto los reviews que me mandan, al mail (directamente) pero a veces sucede que los escriben anónimos y no me dejan mail para contestarlos y pues ya que quiero contestarlos lo hare aquí... (solo los cuales no me dejen mail porque de lo contrario lo haré como siempre: _reply) _**

**Maraclarita: **Gracias!! Te agradezco mucho el cumplido!! Y pues si leiste la historia hasta este punto pues ya sabras la respuesta a tu pregunta _(Lily tiene un padre de sangre limpia?) _Espero que tu espera no haya sido demasiada y que estes contenta con este capitulo...

Nos leemos pronto!!

**Martiina: **Hola! Gracias por lo dicho y ante tu duda te digo: Victoria no es novia de Pad, de hecho no tiene novias porque es una atadura que el no es capaz de tomar, Victoria (y las otras dos chicas) solo son traidas; ya sabes chicas a las que el les gusta pero no mas. Y fijate que no se me porque tu mail no me salió en el review (¿?¿?¿?) por eso te contesto aquí...

Bueno cuidate!!!

**Bien es hora de despedirme...**

**Nos leemos pronto... talvez antes de lo creen si me escriben un REVIEW!!!!**

**Besos y abrazos **

**NaLu**


	3. Secreto

**Hola!!! Soy de nuevo Nalu, trayéndoles desde Guatemala el tercer capitulo!! Espero que la historia les este gustando y deseen seguir leyendo... la cosa se esta poniendo buena: mas encuentros entre James y Lily y el secreto de Sirius es revelado... Todo en este capitulo!!!!**

**Espero que mis actualizaciones sean lo suficientemente seguidas y no dejarles tanto tiempo con la espera... Gracias por los reviews!!!! Se los agradezco mucho porque me motiva a mecanografiar los capítulos mas rápido...**

**Bien a leer se ha dicho... y disfruten!!!!!**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 3 - Secretos

-Y que es lo que no entiendo?!

-Decirle a alguien lo que sientes... –dijo bajando la voz

-Como si a alguien le importara –Lily soltó una risa nostálgica

-Lily... lo he notado... todos lo hemos advertido, no eres la misma de siempre... finges serlo pero no lo eres –la pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida y fue cuando James supo que había dado en el blanco

-Potter, déjame ir

-No lo haré y menos sabiendo que algo te sucede

-Déjame porque yo lo resuelvo sola!

-Y quien te dijo que tenias que hacerlo sola?

-Nadie! Pero es MI problema y YO tengo que afrontarlo sola! Y se que es mejor que no involucre a alguien mas!

-Y si, ese alguien mas quiere involucrarse? Ya no esta en tu manos

-Pues ahí su problema! –James sonrió

-Exacto... –Lily se dio cuenta de su pequeño error y vio que ya no había vuelta atrás- por favor, dime que te sucede...

El silencio reino por un momento, James miraba fijamente a la pelirroja que a su vez, evitaba la vista penetrante. El chico estaba comenzando a resignarse y a soltar a Lily que seguía con la cabeza baja respirando entrecortadamente.

Para su sorpresa Lily levanto la cabeza y pudo ver sus ojos verdes brillar y lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. James no supo como reaccionar y menos cuando ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho. El hizo lo único que sabía que debía hacer: la rodeo con sus brazos hasta abrazarla totalmente y apoyo su barbilla suavemente en la cabeza pelirroja de la chica.

Lily sintió una calidez que no sentía en mucho tiempo, se sintió a gusto y cómoda; sintió que un gran peso se había aligerado y sin decir, James, una sola palabra la estaba consolando... el la estaba consolando sin pedir explicaciones o saber la razón y eso era lo que ella mas agradecía. El había logrado lo que ni sus amigas habían logrado: ayudarla y consolarla.

Lily lloró acompasadamente sin soltarse de su protector, dejo que la calidez y apoyo que el le estaba brindando la fortaleciera, la hiciera recuperar lo que había perdido después de tanto tiempo en silencio. James se sentía extrañamente feliz pero no por el simple hecho de ayudarla, era algo mas profundo... sentía que el también le había aligerado el peso con el que había tenido que vivir después del el momento en que la vio llorar en silencio y soledad. Se sentía dichoso de tenerla protegida en sus brazos, consolando su llorar y velando su pensar.

A medida que Lily se calmo, sus respiraciones llevaron un solo ritmo acompasado mientras James, acariciaba el pelo rojo

-G-Gracias... –dijo ella entre pequeños sollozos pero sin separarse

-Estas mejor? –ella no articulo palabra pero el sintió como afirmaba con la cabeza- vamos a sentarnos... –ofreció

-No es mejor que me vaya...

-Porque la prisa? –dijo separándola un poco, en busca de la mirada esmeralda- no creo que tengas algo mejor que hacer... y tienes que esperar a que se te pase la hinchazón de los ojos si no quieres enfrentar un interrogatorio por parte de tus amigas

Ella sonrió y afirmo. Se dejo conducir por el, tomados de la mano, hasta llegar a la sombra de un frondoso árbol a la orilla del lago. Se sentaron y por un rato vieron la vista. De golpe Lily le contó a James la razón de su tristeza

-Quieres decir que tus padres muggles, realmente no lo son?

-Si... –dijo coincidiendo la vista con James

-Y tus padres son...

-Los Kimble –termino la oración

-Ósea que tu... ósea tu padre es... ósea que tu madre esta... lo siento –finalizo bajando la mirada

-No mas que yo... –sus ojos volvieron a brillar ante la idea

-Oye... –se acerco hasta rodearla con su brazo y hacerla recostarse nuevamente en su pecho- se que es difícil... bueno realmente no lo sé... pero el punto es que tu tienes tus padres la única diferencia es que te apareció un segundo padre...

-Que no conozco

-Pero podrías –ella se incorporó, abandonando la calidez

-Pero me da...

-Miedo?

-Que algo cambie...

-Todo cambia, tarde o temprano y aunque las cosas no vuelvan a ser como antes puedes hacer positivo el cambio

-Y si... el no quiere verme?

-Pues tendrás que enfrentarlo, pero te quitaras la duda... pero no creo que un padre no quiero ver a su hija luego de 17 años –Lily se volvió a acostar en el pecho de James con una sonrisa

-Y como lo encontraré?

-Eso déjamelo a mi –dijo sonriente- tu no te preocupes

-Creo que debería –dijo Lily riéndose del rostro de autosuficiencia que mostraba James

--------------------------------------

James entro a la habitación con una sonrisa y con Sirius pisándole los talones

-Entraste con Evans? Juntos?!

-Si... –dijo tranquilo, sentándose en su cama- que tiene? Pasamos el agujero juntos

-Y se supone que me creo que se toparon afuera?

-Pues si

-Por Merlín! Prongs! Yo no soy Peter! Yo me doy cuenta de todo!!

-Y que es todo?

-De las miradas, coqueteos, cuchicheos y susurros...

-Que estas suponiendo? –dijo James serio y arqueando la ceja

-Que son novios! O van por el camino!

-Ya quisieras!

-Yo no, tu quieres!

-Solo somos amigos

-Y nada mas?

-Si

-Si claro y esa amistad incluye tardes juntos con todo y besos

-Nosotros no nos besamos

-No enfrente mío...

-Pad...

-Quieres a Lily Evans!!!

-Cuando te vas a callar?

-Nunca! Porque yo recito la verdad!!

-Yo no he dicho que quiero a Lily! –dijo James comenzando a molestarse

-Pero no lo has negado! –dijo triunfante- espera! La llamaste Lily!

-Y que esperabas? Acaso yo te llamo Black? –dijo intentando de ocultar una sonrisita

-Potter, afróntalo de una sola vez, te gusta Lily Evans?

-Si, si claro –dijo sin importancia- te veo en la cena –agrego saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios

Quien diría que esa misma noche Sirius Black estaba con el semblante serio, viendo el suelo y sentado a la orilla de la cama con Remus sentado enfrente

-Porque no lo dijiste antes?

-No lo creí de tanta importancia

-Sirius –la voz de ambos denotaba seriedad- somos tus amigos y puedes confiar en nosotros

-Lo sé... pero eso no me había preocupado hasta ahora

-Porque?

-Porque ya estamos cerca de que me presenten a... mi... pro... a la chica –dijo rotundamente

-Pero no tienes que ca...

-Evita esa palabra por favor –le interrumpió- me da pavor

-Solo la conocerás...

-Si pero en el mes siguiente me tengo que... ya sabes

-Vaya regalo de navidad

-Ni que lo digas –dijo Sirius poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos- será mi última navidad como soltero –la imaginación de Sirius vago en su siguiente navidad: se imaginaba en una casa junto a una chica desconocida e intercambiado un "feliz navidad" frívolo

-Pero no puede ser tan malo –dijo Remus intentando animarlo

-Si claro, lo dices porque no eres tu

-No yo no lo digo por eso, piensa, te podrías enamorar

-Y si no? Tendré que vivir con ella el resto de mi vida... no hay nada peor que casarse sin amor... vaya problema

-Tiene que tener solución

-No lo creo... pero Remus te voy a pedir algo muy importante

-Que?

-No le digas nada a James

-Porque? Es nuestro amigo

-Porque el ahora esta bien y no se lo quiero arruinar

-Pero el merece saberlo

-Y la va a saber pero no ahora

-No creo que sea sensato

-Pero es lo mejor y personalmente se lo diré, pero no ahora... y hablando de Prongs –dijo recuperando su tono habitual- donde esta?

-En la lechucería

-A esta hora? –dijo sonriente- no será que esta con alguien

-El me dijo que iría allá porque era urgente... pero a quien te refieres con alguien? –dijo sonriendo también

-------------------------------------------------

James corría a gran velocidad por el corredor iluminado por el sol. En la mano llevaba empuñado un trozo de pergamino. Dio la vuelta al corredor con velocidad, casi cayendo, al tomar de nuevo el control paro en seco frente a la puerta de una clase. La toco mientras intentaba normalizar la respiración

-Señor Potter, en que le puedo ayudar? –el rostro de un señor canoso y viejo apareció en la puerta

-Profesor, necesito llevarme a Lily Evans

-A Evans? Para que?

-Cuestiones de premios anuales

-Y usted que tiene que ver?

-Señor, me ofende, siempre hay posibilidades

-Lo siento Potter pero estoy en medio de mi clase

-Lo sé señor y yo también estaba en clase pero esto es de suma importancia –dijo con el rostro serio

El profesor cerro la puerta, James no se movió de ahí con esperanza que su mentirita hubiera funcionado. Oyó unos pasos antes de ver de nuevo el rostro del profesor pero ahora acompañado

-Señorita Evans –dijo el profesor a Lily que estaba a su lado- el señor Potter, aquí presente, dice que tienen que arreglar algo de los premios anuales... es verdad? –Lily vio primero al profesor y luego a James

-Si profesor, sabía que tenia una junta pero no cuando, y esperaba que Potter me avisara

-Señorita Evans –dijo el profesor seriamente y casi en un susurro- confió en usted, pero espero que no sea para fugarse

-Gracias profesor –contesto Lily lo mas seria que podía e ignorando la sonrisa maliciosa de James

-Entonces, señor, podemos irnos? –intervino James

-Si Potter, vayan pero que no se repita

James sonrió educadamente y tomo a Lily de la mano, comenzando a caminar hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse, dio un jalón a la chica para comenzar a correr

-Potter!... –dijo jadeante, luego de un rato- porque... corremos?

-Porque tenemos que ocultarnos antes que alguien nos vea! –dijo con la vista fija en el camino

Salieron del castillo y siguieron corriendo hasta que James aminoro el caminar. Ya caminaban mas tranquilos cuando tuvieron cerca el campo de Quidditch. James soltó la mano de Lily a metros del campo y dando pequeños pasos hizo señas a la pelirroja para que lo esperará ahí

-Bien, esta libre –dijo James luego de ver todo con el ceño fruncido. Le extendió la mano

-Porque aquí en el campo? –dijo tomando su mano una vez mas y dejándose guiar

-Porque nadie vendrá en horas...

-Y porque no entramos por la puerta principal o en escoba? –pregunto cuando ya estaban dentro del estadio, luego de entrar por un "pasadizo" desconocido para ella

-Esta cerrado y en escoba seriamos un punto fácil de atrapar y eso no nos conviene

Se sentaron en una de las gradillas y se acomodaron en el silencioso estadio

-Porque me sacaste de clase? –pregunto Lily luego de un rato de mirar el paisaje que se extendía frente a ella

-Espero que no te molestara... pero esto no podía esperar

-Agradezco que lo hicieras –el sonrió y saco del bolsillo un pergamino

-Recuerdas que hace unos días te dije que averiguaría sobre tu padre?

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente

-Pues lo conseguí –abrió el pergamino y lo estiro para luego mostrárselo a la chica que lo miraba sorprendida- vive en Francia pero tiene propiedad aquí en Inglaterra la cual visita una vez cada mes –Lily que tomo el pergamino sonreía mientras miraba el papelito

-Todo esta aquí!... hasta donde puedo enviar la lechuza... Potter!

-Creo que podemos dejar las formalidades –le interrumpió

-James –dijo sonriendo mas- Gracias! –ella lo abrazo sin que lo esperara. James agradecido que ella no pudiera ver en ese momento el sonrojo que cruzaba su rostro, sonrió y susurró un "de nada" devolviéndole el abrazo- no sabes lo que significa para mi!!

-Yo o el papel? –dijo separándose ya

-Ambos...-dijo tímidamente- te debo una

-No te preocupes... se que tu harías lo mismo

-Antes de que lo olvide –Lily metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un pequeño libro negro- esto te pertenece –se lo extendió y James lo examino si tomarlo

-Este... quédatelo... es decir si lo quieres, quédatelo

-Seguro? –dijo poniendo el libro contra su pecho- no quieres recuperarlo?

-Si, bueno pero mejor consérvalo tu... en fin hay muchos mas de esos esperándome

-Gracias –dijo sonriente

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada por un rato pero luego Lily se sintió obligada a bajarla luego de ver la intensidad con la que la miraba James

-Y vas a enviarle una carta a tu padre? –dijo James, viendo que se avecinaba un silencio incomodo

-Supongo –dijo viéndolo de nuevo... por un momento se perdió en sus ojos; no era la primera vez que sucedía, era como si sus ojos cafés quisieran decirle algo que su boca no se atrevía. Esos ojos cafés eran profundos y mostraban sensaciones juntas y combinadas...- no lo sé... y si no contesta?

-Lo hará... yo me encargare de eso –contesto tajantemente, provocando que ambos rieran- que harás para navidad?

-Pensaba irme a casa... pero creo que no lo haré

-Porque?

-Si... J-John –la chica no sabía porque le costaba decir tanto ese nombre- responde será mejor que yo este aquí... aparte no tengo muchas ganas de irme –James se incorporo de su asiento

-Ve, necesitas ver a tu familia, descansar de todo y todos... y por la carta no te preocupes, yo estaré pendiente y será la primera cosa que veras al regresar

-Y tu? Que harás?

-Me quedare aquí

-Y tu familia?

-Se irán de viaje por unas semanas –el silencio reino pero ninguno miraba al otro sino el horizonte

-Será mejor que vaya a la lechucería –dijo al fin Lily

-No quieres que te acompañe? –se ofreció James

-No, ya hiciste bastante por mi

-Pero nunca es suficiente... –murmuro para si, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Lily se ruborizara- supongo que quieres privacidad

-No es eso... es que si no me alejo un poco de ti voy a crear una especie de dependencia –bromeo

-Acaso eso es malo? –dijo viéndola de nuevo y sonriendo seductoramente

-Para mi reputación, si –James comenzó a reír con ganas

-No creí que te importara tu reputación

-Pues como mujer no me puede ser totalmente indiferente

-Ósea que si te besara frente a todos, te importaría?

-Besarme? –dijo ocultando el nerviosismo

-Es una teoría –contesto, revolviéndose el pelo- pero te importaría?

-Pues... supongo que no... total es una teoría ¿no?

-Si... –de nuevo ese silencio incomodo

-Bien... gracias por todo, James, me voy –Lily se levanto, James la tomo de la mano para que no se alejara, se paro el también y se acerco a ella

-Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? –dijo con voz ligeramente ronca

-Si segura –dijo en un susurro como si apenas hubiera querido decir eso- ya has hecho por mucho por mi... –dijo entrecortadamente porque se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente pegada al chico, hasta sentía su respiración contra ella- veré la forma de recompensarte

-Recompensa?... suena bien... –dijo pícaramente sin separarse, Lily rió

-Todo a su momento James –ella se separo ligeramente para darle un beso a la mejilla

El lo recibió a gusto pero antes que se alejara demasiado, movió su rostro de forma que sus labios rozaron...

---------------------------------------------------

**Habrá beso o no?? Quieren que haya beso?? Me lo pueden decir en un lindo REVIEW!!!**

**Que les pareció el capitulo? Ya vemos la historia un poco mas definida y ya sabemos el secreto de Sirius!!! El pobrecito va a tener que renunciar a su soltería en cuestión de semanas! Pobre... pero en fin! Lily tiene que agradecerle a James por toda la ayuda, cual seria la mejor manera de hacerlo?... pero parece que James lo va a exigir antes de tiempo (se sobre entiende debido a que es merodeador) **

**Bien, espero sus reviews con ansias para saber que opinan! No importa si son cortos o largos, yo soy feliz leyéndolos y contestándolos!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Nalu**


	4. La presentacion

**Hola Gente!!! Como se encuentran en esta linda epoca navideña?? Espero que muy bien y felices que ya se aproximen fechas tan importantes!**

**Me he apresurado todo lo que he podido para actualizar lo que seria ya el cuarto capitulo de este James/Lily. Debo agradecer mucho a las lindas personitas que se han tomado el tiempo de escribirme un review! Debo agregar que los review fueron un gran insentivo para la actualizacion!!!!**

**Quisiera dedicarles este capitulo a mis grandes amigas! Para decirles que valoro mucho su apoyo y compañía...**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 4 – La presentación

-Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? –dijo con voz ligeramente ronca

-Si segura –dijo en un susurro como si apenas hubiera querido decir eso- ya has hecho por mucho por mi... –dijo entrecortadamente porque se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente pegada al chico, hasta sentía su respiración contra ella- veré la forma de recompensarte

-Recompensa?... suena bien... –dijo pícaramente sin separarse, Lily rió

-Todo a su momento James –ella se separo ligeramente para darle un beso a la mejilla

El lo recibió a gusto pero antes que se alejara demasiado, movió su rostro de forma que sus labios rozaron...

Lily se sorprendió al sentir los labios de James tan cerca pero sin besarlos realmente, fue como sentir un manjar que pronto le fue arrebatado, quería besarlo pero no se atrevía. No se separaron, mantuvieron la distancia que tenían, no se separaban ni se acercaban. En los centímetros que los distanciaban, James, pudo ver los ojos verdes desviar la mirada a sus labios... eso derribo el autocontrol que había tenido hasta ahora. Termino con el espacio que había presionando sus labios contra los de ella. James la tomo de la cintura y ella apoyo sus manos en el pecho de el, sin alejarlo.

El beso fue largo y dulce como si ambos quisieran que durara una eternidad. Lily sintió el calor de los labios de el y como poco a poco sus respiraciones llevaban un mismo ritmo. James era lo que ella necesitaba, alguien que la hiciera reír, la apoyara y mas que todo le diera besos como el que ese momento estaba recibiendo que le transmitían tantas cosas. James supo que sus labios sabían a miel que no planeaba dejar, sentir su aroma y su cuerpo tan cerca al suyo estaba enloqueciéndolo y mas cuando profundizaron el beso. Lily subió sus manos al cuello del chico, provocándole un placentero escalofrió que lo recorrió por completo

-Mejor me voy... –susurro Lily cuando interrumpieron el beso para respirar- mañana parte el tren... y tengo que enviar la carta...

-Si claro... ve... –fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar a James. Sonrío cuando su ritmo cardiaco se normalizo y recordar el sabor del beso- "_es definitivo_ –se dijo a si mismo- _el Quidditch paso a segundo plano..."_

----------------------------------------------------------

El tren ya había partido días atrás y el castillo estaba tranquilo y vacío, la decoración abundaba por todos lados y el clima se sentía mas presente que nunca en la mañana de navidad

-Prongs... hey, Prongs... –voz melosa de su amigo lo obligo a despertar del precioso sueño que tenia con cierta pelirroja...- Prongs! Abre de una sola vez los ojos que tienes una sorpresa!! –James comenzó a enfocar la cara de Sirius sonriente- de Lily Evans!! –James se incorporo con tal brusquedad que casi golpea a su amigo

-Que?! –dijo luego que se le pasara el mareo por haberse levantado tan aprisa

-Vaya, te diré eso todas las mañana para que te levantes rápido –bromeo Sirius mientras su amigo se despabilaba y se levantaba para ver los obsequios al pie de su cama- y que esperas?! Ve y ábrelo!! –le dijo Sirius jovialmente pero antes de James obedecerlo lo vio acusadoramente

-Que hacías revisando mis obsequios?

-Yo? Prongs... si sabes que lo hago todos los años! Ah por cierto, muy lindos los calcetines que te envió tu tía –dijo aguantándose la risa- tienen una snitch bordada –soltó la risa que contenía al tiempo que se sentaba en su cama y veia a James sentarse en el suelo para contemplar un paquetito rojo con cinta verde en el que se leía: _Para James de Lily, Feliz Navidad!!_- y que esperas? Que aparezca Magonagall y te de un abrazo de navidad? Ábrelo ya o lo haré yo!

-Ni te acerques! –le dijo a Sirius con tono serio pero con rostro burlesco. Tomo el paquete y lo contemplo sonriente

-Oye, Prongs...

-Pad, te puedes callar por un momento?

-Perdona, se que es un momento emotivo para ti...

-Sirius

-Bien me callo

James jalo la punta verde que callo al suelo y suavizo el papel, lo quito, dejando descubierto un libro de pasta dura de color azul marino con las letras JP bordadas. La sonrisa de James se ensancho al abrir el libro y ver que en la primera pagina estaba escrito: _Tu recompensa... Lily_

-Y bien?

-Que? –contesto James todavía ausente

-Que es? –dijo Sirius armado de paciencia

-Un libro

-Eso lo puedo ver! Pero de que?

-De poemas... –dijo sin separar la vista del libro

-Poemas?

-Larga historia, no preguntes

-No te preocupes no lo haré, solo espero que tu le hayas regalado algo... lo hiciste ¿no? –James no contesto y se limito a sonreír enigmáticamente

Tras abrir el resto de los regalos y vestirse, los dos amigos bajaron al gran comedor para desayunar. Por ser día de navidad, el desayuno era abundante para los pocos alumnos que se quedaron. Ya estaban disfrutando de la comida cuando llego el correo, y junto a el, Hermes, que se poso sobre el pichel de jugo. Sirius tomo la carta y al leerla su rostro se ensombreció

-Maldición!

-Pad, que paso?

-No puede ser!

-Pad!

-Porque a mi?!

-PADFOOT!!

-Que?!

-Que paso? –dijo James recuperando el tono habitual e ignorando la mirada de los ahí presentes

-Lo peor que me podía suceder...

-Te corto Victoria?

-No algo mucho peor

-Peor que una chica te corte? Tiene que ser realmente malo

-Es que es realmente malo! Y no voy a poder safar de esta!

-Es de tu familia la carta?

-De mi madre... –James hizo una expresión de dolor que no ayudo a Sirius

-Y que dice?

-El día de mi ejecución

-Ejecución? Tan serio es? Pad, que hiciste?

-Nacer

-Explícate, porque no entiendo

-Es que... no te lo puedo contar aquí! Cualquiera nos puede oír! –ambos voltearon a ver a ambos lados de la mesa y observaron que no había nadie a metros de distancia

-Ahora dime de que me perdí

-No creo que sea el momento... –insistió

-Créeme este es el momento, y si no me lo dices te hostigaré hasta que lo hagas –Sirius se resigno, no podía silenciar por mas tiempo

-Bien... ya que insistes... esta carta no solo es de felicitación de navidad

-No pensé que tu mama te dijera un siquiera "feliz navidad" –interrumpió James

-Si me felicita pero a su manera, ya sabes poniendo: "me has dado el mejor regalo de navidad: no estar en casa"

-Duro

-Pero en fin... esta carta –dijo alzando el sobre gris- dice la fecha, hora y lugar de la fiesta de compromiso

-Fiesta de compromiso?! Pad...

-Como bien sabes soy un Black... una familia de muchas costumbres, demasiadas diría yo, pero no son costumbres normales como las que tienen otras familias como la tuya, la mías son brutales –dio un largo respiro, tomo agua y luego continuo- mi mayor error fue nacer porque al momento que lo hice, quede atado a una obligación de sangre... uno de los mas viles y anticuados de todos los tiempos... lo peor que me pueden hacer, lo peor de lo peor...

-Dime ya que es! –le coro James al ver que continuaría con el teatro

-Me tengo que casar

-¿QUÉ?!!

-Shh... te van a oír –dijo Sirius viendo nerviosamente a ambos lados

-Como es que te vas a casar?!

-Ya te lo explique, debo hacerlo

-Pero... es que es...

-Lo sé, es la cosa mas horripilante y desastrosa que me puede pasar... vivir con una chica que no conozco

-No la conoces? –dijo exaltado- como va a ser eso? Casarte con alguien que no conoces

-Por favor, no me lo recuerdes! –dijo al tiempo que nuevamente se le venia a la mente una chica realmente fea que podría ser su esposa

-Pero no sabes siquiera el nombre?

-Nada de nada, mi madre no ha querido decir nada

-Y cuando el es... compromiso?

-En tres semanas –dijo notablemente triste

-Lo siento

-Yo también, solo me quedan 3 semanas de libertar

-Pero y si...

-No creo poder hacer nada, Prongs –lo interrumpió- la cosa esta muy difícil - James le dio unas palmaditas a Sirius en la espalda para mostrar su solidaridad- al menos no puedo hacerlo solo... tu no cuentas Prongs –se adelanto al ver que su amigo hablaría- necesito a alguien que este dentro de esto... no se, talvez la chica tampoco no quiera y podríamos planear algo pero nada es seguro porque hasta donde yo se me podrían casar con una vieja

-Ya encontraras la solución

-Eso espero...

El resto del día lo pasaron en Hongsmade entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, haciendo bromas a quien se les cruzaba y tomando mucha cerveza de mantequilla.

Al llegar la noche, después del banquete, James se dejo caer en su cama y poniendo sus manos atrás de la cabeza, recordó su obsequio de navidad, uno de los mas especiales. Pocas personas le habían regalado algo tan... personal e intimo... vaya que Lily era especial y mucho mas fue ese beso que se dieron antes de su partida y ya anhelaba el siguiente

La duración de las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo fueron cortas, cosa que James agradeció ante la oportunidad de encontrarse con Lily, cosa que no podía esperar

-Hola... –dijo la chica en voz suave cuando inevitablemente se cruzaron en la sala común

-Hola Lily –respondió James con una sonrisa un tanto boba- como te fue con tu familia?

-Tenias razón, era lo que necesitaba... y tu?

-Genial... fueron muy relajantes

-Quería agradecerte por el presente... –Lily bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos- me gusto mucho

-Pues esa era la intención –sonrió- yo también quería agradecerte...

-Evans! –dijo la voz alegre e inconfundible de Sirius- como estas?

-Bien gracias –contesto Lily sin poder disimular su sorpresa

-Una preguntita –no espero respuesta- que te regalo James? –Lily abrió bastantes los ojos, perpleja. James frunció el ceño

-Sirius –dijo James con un tono de advertencia- me puedes hacer el favor de...

-Sabes –continuo Sirius ignorando a su amigo y sonriéndole a Lily- a el le encanto tu regalo y lo guarda en el cajón de las "cosas muy privadas", ya sabes el que todo chico tiene y donde guarda las cosas mas intimas...

-Sirius... –volvió a decir James, notablemente disgustado e incomodo ante el súbito sonrojo de Lily

-Cuando tu y el sean novios...

-Sirius! –dijo James con desesperación y tomando a su amigo por el cuello de la capa, arrastrándolo hasta el agujero de la señora Gorda, aunque Sirius imponía resistencia, la voluntad de James le estaba ganando hasta el punto que logro sacarlo de la sala común tras cerrar el retrato en su nariz

James dio un largo suspiro antes de volver junto a la chica que no se había movido de su lugar

-Disculpa...

-No te preocupes... me agrada saber que te gusto tu regalo –sin inmutarse James se paso una mano por el cabello- pero será mejor que vaya a desempacar

-Si... –ahora se le estaba volviendo costumbre contestar con monosílabos- solo una cosa mas –agrego al ver que se marchaba- recibiste una respuesta?

-No... no me ha llegado nada... –dijo notablemente desilusionada

-Ah... bueno cualquier cosa... me dices

-Claro –dijo dándole una tímida sonrisa y encaminándose a su habitación

------------------------------------------------------

Las cosas no podían continuar así! Ya habían pasado casi cinco días y el era incapaz de invitarla a salir! Era mas difícil de lo que todos creían porque cuando estaba justo para invitarla algo sucedía: ella tenia que marcharse, su cerebro cambiaba de idea de golpe y decía algo diferente a lo planeado y cosas por el estilo... pero no! No podía pasar de ese día porque ella creería que el beso que se habían dado sería una especia de broma y eso lo se lo perdonaría nunca.

Este era el momento, ella estaba sentada sola en un sofá de la sala común, era ahora o nunca

-Lily...

-Hola James

-Puedo? –pregunto, señalando el asiento que estaba al lado

-Adelante –le sonrió

-Como te encuentras?

-Sobreviviendo

-No puede ser tan malo –ella sonrió

-Te sorprenderías

-Pues hoy te tengo el remedio

-Así? Cual es?

-Salir en una cita conmigo

-Una cita? –contesto radiante

-Si como...

-Evans –interrumpió un chico de primero- te mandan a llamar

-Quien? –pregunto la chica volviendo de pronto su semblante serio

-No dijo nombre, solo pregunto por Lily Evans, te espera en el vestíbulo –Lily volteo a ver a James

-Ve, luego hablamos –dijo comprensivo y reprimiendo varias maldiciones que cruzaban por su mente

Lily se sintió reconfortada ante la sonrisa de James sintiéndose extraña partió al vestíbulo esperando ver a algún conocido que quería hacerle una sorpresa pero al llegar solo vio entre la masa de alumnos a un adulto desconocido. Llevaba el pelo muy canoso y una expresión fría y severa, sus años se denotaban en su rostro, pero no en el cuerpo, era alto y fornido.

Cuando el señor fijo sus fríos y verdes ojos en la chica no cambio su rostro y al ella llegar frente a el, extendió la mano y dijo con tono escalofriante

-John Kimble

--------------------------------------------------------

**Si esto fuera una peli y este último pedazo tuviera música, seria una música muy fuerte, como esa que ponen cuando algo muy pero muy malo se avecina... Ya se que varias personas van a querer matarme por tremendo final de capitulo pero no pude evitarlo! Tenia que cortarlo ahí y esperar saber de sus reacciones!!**

**Como dice en cierta peli: "Se avecinan tiempos oscuros y difíciles" y vaya si vienen a la vuelta de la esquina! La historia esta casi terminada en papel y por esto mismo me comprometo a apresurarme con la actualización del siguiente capitulo donde verán la conversación de "padre e hija" y para donde va la relacion de los protagonistas!!! Conocerán mas de este nuevo personaje John Kimble y conocerán otro secretito desconcertante... también conoceran a la prometida de nuestro querido Sirius Black, en los reviews me han dicho que esperan que la chica se lo "suficiente" para Pad... ustedes podran juzgarla...**

**Me despido con una gran sonrisa y esperando REVIEWS!!! Que nunca esta de mas decir pues ya saben que me encanta contestarles!!!**

**Hasta la proxima actualización (espero que antes de año nuevo!)**

**Cuídense**

**Nalu :-) **


	5. Complicaciones

**Hola!!!!! Como pasaron la navidad?? Yo bien, espero que ustedes también! Recibieron los obsequios que deseaban?? Claro aunque para mi lo mejor fue tener a toda mi familia... bien, yo cumplo mis promesas! Y pues aquí esta el último capitulo del año!!**

**En este capitulo se van a responder muchas cosas... ya veran. Pero antes de que lean tengo que aclarar unas cositas: en un review me pusieron que porque Lily y James se llevaban bien al comienzo de la historia si según el libro no se llevaban pero ahí esta la cosa, según el libro James cambio en el último año de Hogwarts y ahí fue donde Lily acepto a salir con el. Ahora bien esta historia esta ambientada en el último año y aunque no tienen hasta ahora confrontación, creo que lo que menos le importaba a Lily después de saber que era adoptada era pelearse con un merodeador. Tambien me preguntaron que como podía ser que Dumbledore supiera lo de Lily,: francamente Dumbledore es Dumbledore, el lo sabe todo y aparte sera de gran ayuda...**

**Bien yo ya no les quito mas el tiempo pero solo quisiera dedicarle este capitulo a: Kim: gracias por tu apoyo, me ayudaste cuando nadie mas lo hizo. Tqm!! a Fanny Tonksie: Gracias por ser una lectora tan fiel y siempre darme tu opinión y apoyo. Eres increíble! Y un muy especial agradecimiento a ustedes que me han escrito un review! GRACIAS!!**

**Jeje bien disfruten!!!**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 5 - Complicaciones

Lily se sintió reconfortada ante la sonrisa de James sintiéndose extraña partió al vestíbulo esperando ver a algún conocido que quería hacerle una sorpresa pero al llegar solo vio entre la masa de alumnos a un adulto desconocido. Llevaba el pelo muy canoso y una expresión fría y severa, sus años se denotaban en su rostro, pero no en el cuerpo, era alto y fornido.

Cuando el señor fijo sus fríos y verdes ojos en la chica no cambio su rostro y al ella llegar frente a el, extendió la mano y dijo con tono escalofriante

-John Kimble

Lily vio la mano extendida pero no la tomo, apenas si sus neuronas estaban funcionando ante la sorpresa, se sentía mareada y confundida

-Ven, iremos a un lugar mas privado –dijo nuevamente John con voz fría. Lily no contesto, solo miraba fijamente a los ojos verdes que se alzaban frente a ella, sus ojos eran del mismo tono pero no expresaban nada, eran vacíos.

Kimble dio unos pasos por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a una de las puertas donde se guardaban los instrumentos de limpieza, saco la varita, agito y abrió la puerta indicándole a Lily que entrara. Al entrar la pelirroja vio un pequeño recinto con dos sillas interpuestas por una mesa, ella tomo asiento y el también. Luego de un largo silencio el hablo:

-Lily, no?

-Si... –logro contestar

-Necesitaba confirmarlo, ya que no hablas –Lily se sorprendió al notar el tono que usaba pues parecía que le importaba poco lo que sucedía- supongo que tienes preguntas...

-Si... –tenia demasiadas pero ahora su cerebro se enfocaba en ver al señor ante ella, no había duda, era su padre. Tenia sus mismos ojos y nariz aunque el cabello era totalmente diferente al igual que la tez de la piel

-Y que esperas? Para esto me citaste, no?

-Si –dijo mas firme

-Y bien? –dijo con dejadez impaciente

-Le llego mi carta?

-Si, por esto estoy aquí

-Porque decidió venir en vez de contestarla?

-Porque es mejor decir las cosas de frente y porque no me gusta escribir –lo dijo de una manera tan odiosa que Lily se quedo callada procesando la información lentamente pues su mente estaba atorada de preguntas, y no sabía por donde comenzar- estoy esperando...

-Como se llamaba mi mama?

-Pues si la puedes llamar mama... se llamaba Anethe

-Y como murió?

-Cuando estaba embarazada se contagio de una enfermedad, te dio a luz, y al mes no aguanto –Lily estaba estupefacta, el tipo le decía las cosas crudas y sin contemplaciones

-Porque me abandono?

-Ya te dije que se murió

-No ella, usted

-Porque no quería que la sociedad mágica me hostigara con que tu eres la última Kimble y ya sabía que vendrías a estudiar aquí así que para que molestarse... era lo mas conveniente

Lily tardo en volver a abrir la boca pues eso le había dolido pero el señor frente a ella, que seguía siendo un desconocido, la interrumpió

-Bueno Lily, suficientes preguntas, ahora te callas y te dedicas a escucharme exclusivamente a mi porque solo te lo voy a explicar una vez... –Lily no contesto- bien, eres la última generación y penúltima viviente de la familia Kimble. Yo no tuve hermanos y la mayoría de mis familiares están muertos o muy viejos para tener hijos, ahora bien sobre mi cayo la responsabilidad del futuro de la familia al saber de tu venidero nacimiento, así que como es costumbre en mi familia y era necesario, arregle con una familia de sangre limpia para que cuando cumplieras al mayoría de edad te casarías con el menor de esa familia...

-QUE?!! –interrumpió Lily- eso no puede ser verdad!!

-Me quieres hacer el favor de callarte y dejarme terminar!!

-Pues lo siento pero no lo haré! Después de 17 años de no decirme nada aparece usted a decir que debo casarme?

-Mira mocosa, si esos muggles no te dijeron nada no es mi problema

-Pero ni ellos sabían que yo debía casarme!!

-Y porque demonios crees que vine??! De lo contrario nunca me hubiera molestado en buscarte!

-Usted no me busco! Yo lo encontré!!

-No me hagas reír, acaso crees que te desconocía? Yo se que haces cada segundo de tu patética vida! –la voz de John se alzaba sobre la de Lily, era grave e imponente. Lily sentía que no aguantaría mas las ganas de llorar

-Yo no me voy a casar!!!

-Escúchame Lily, no tienes opción o lo haces o pagas las consecuencias

-Y cuales son? –dijo desafiante

-Créeme no quieres saberlas

-Si las quiero saber!

-Bien, pagaras con tu sangre y la de tu futuro cónyuge

-Que?!!

-Como oyes no tienes opción

-Y todo por un maldito linaje?! –dijo Lily sintiendo la rabia renovarse

-Si y te guste o no tienes que aceptarlo –las primeras lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre las mejillas de Lily pero John no se conmovió- todos los sangre limpia deben casarse entre...

-Pero no obligados!! –le interrumpió nuevamente

-Eres una impertinente! Te dije que te calles!! Y talvez el resto no lo este pero tu si y en dos semanas deberás ir a la fiesta de compromiso!

-Compromiso? Pero...

-Te callas!! –dijo John ya fuera de sus casillas- TIENES QUE IR! Y YO PERSONALMENTE ME ENCARGARE QUE VAYAS!!!

Lily comenzó a llorar desconsolada mientras John se tranquilizaba. Dio unos pasos a la puerta para marcharse sin decir nada pero Lily lo detuvo

-Al menos podría decirme quien es mi prometido? –por primera vez en esa tarde, John sonrió

-Vas a saber quien pero en su momento

Dando un portazo salió del cuarto de limpieza modificado, dejando totalmente sola a Lily que no dejo de llorar en horas. Sentía el alma y el corazón destrozados, sentía que había sido un error intentar saber la verdad, que toda su vida era un desperdicio y que ya no valía la pena pelear por ella. Nunca había tenido ideas tan lúgubres y tristes en su vida... todo por culpa de un adulto que venia ahora a decirle que era su padre y mandarle que hacer...

Lily dejo de llorar pero no se movía, estaba pálida aun sentada en el taburete. Tenia la vista perdida y un sudor frío recorría su frente

-Querida esta usted bien? –Lily levanto la vista. La voz de Dumbledore era suave y cálida. Sintió que cierta parte de ella reacciono- porque no bebes esto? –el director hizo aparecer una taza humeante sobre la pequeña mesa y se lo puso en las manos a la chica que no contestaba- tómalo te hará bien

Temblando tomo la taza y dio un sorbo, era té. Sintió como el liquido caliente pasaba por su garganta, recobrando el habla y deshaciendo el nudo que se había formado

-Por favor, dígame que todo es mentira y que ese señor no es mi padre...

-Me temo que no puedo... –contesto el director notablemente preocupado. Lily sintió revividas ganas de llorar

-Porque? Porque ahora que había encontrado a alguien?...

Lily estaba hundida en uno de los mares mas profundos y confusos, apenas su mente estaba asimilando la situación pero aún así no lo entendía en su totalidad...

Lily no le pregunto a Dumbledore como sabía que ella estaba ahí y mucho menos, ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba. Subió a la torre de Gryffindor sin ver por donde iba. Entró por el agujero del retrato, la sala estaba aún estaba abarrotada de gente. Se hizo paso y se disponía a ir a su habitación a lamentar su existencia cuando alguien la detuvo

-Espera –Lily subió la mirada y al instante se congelo- estas bien? Estas muy pálida... –ella no le contesto y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo oyendo todavía la voz de James llamarla

Los estudiantes que estaban en la sala no lo habían dejado alcanzarla y al llegar a las escaleras no pudo seguir debido al seguro que había en la habitación de las chicas... Lo que James no pudo escuchar fue el llanto desesperado de Lily silenciado por una almohada. El se marcho sin saber como se encontraba la pelirroja

Para la suerte de Lily no había nadie en la habitación que la oyera, así que antes que alguien entrara, corrió las cortinas de su cama y comenzó a llorar hasta quedarse seca. Se sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada, se sentía frustrada al tener que cumplir con esa responsabilidad pero se sentía pero que mal al solo pensar que no solo era ella estaría afectada, había dos personas implicadas: su futuro esposo y al que comenzaba a querer, James.

Esa noche Lily durmió intranquila, al despertarse varias veces durante la noche con mas preguntas que respuestas. Se sentaba en la cama con la frente fría para luego acostarse e intentar dormir pero cuando comenzaba a lograrlo una sola imagen era suficiente para desesperarla, la imagen de James sonriéndole

----------------------------------------------------------

Sirius comenzó a abrir los ojos, corrió las cortinas y vio sorprendido a su amigo ya vestido y guardando algo en el baúl

-Prongs, que haces levantado tan temprano?

-Tengo que hacer algo importante

-Pues tiene que ser muy importante para que te levantes antes que moony –hecho un vistazo a la cama de su amigo y vio que estaba en lo correcto, sus cortinas seguían corridas

-Tengo que buscar a Lily

-A Evans? Para que?

-Ayer la vi mal... se que algo sucedió

-Y como estas seguro?

-No la viste ayer? Regreso blanca como una calavera

-Tal vez se enfermo

-No es posible que se enfermara de un momento a otro... yo la vi antes de marcharse y estaba bien

-Marchar a donde?

-La mandaron a llamar porque alguien la venia a visitar... eso es!

-Que cosa? –dijo Sirius incorporándose al ver como su amigo se apresuraba a ordenar el baúl

-Tiene noticias de su padre!!

-Y que le paso a su papa? –Sirius no oyó respuesta pues solo vio la puerta cerrarse. Sirius se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza

James bajo los escalones a gran velocidad y al entrar a la sala común, recorrió todo con la vista, en busca de la pelirroja. Pregunto a los ahí presentes pero lo único que puedo averiguar fue que ella ya se había marchado. Faltaba mas de una hora para su primera clase, así que debía estar desayunando o en la biblioteca pero nada... no la encontró en ninguna parte del castillo, busco en todos los lugares que se le ocurrían pero no estaba, e incluso recurrió al mapa pero nada. Ella no podía desaparecer...

Ese el día solo coincidían en una clase pero aun así no la vio. No asistió. Cuando iban de clase en clase el la buscaba por los pasillos al borde de la desesperación. Debía encontrarla, sentía un pesar indescriptible al no saber nada de ella y eso no era lo peor! El no podía dejar un minuto en pensar en ella, en clases, en el almuerzo... su imagen estaba viva en su mente

James no era el único preocupado, su amigo del alma también lo estaba, había recibido una carta de sus padres asegurándole la fecha del encuentro y también diciéndole que todo estaba listo y que para facilitar las cosas conocería a su prometida ese fin de semana para preparar el compromiso. Pero no solo eso lo acongojaba, mirar a su amigo tan preocupado lo había sentir aun peor y mas al no saber como ayudar...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era mas de media noche y James no podía dormir. Lily dominaba sus pensamientos y no descansaría hasta encontrarla.

Silenciosamente abrió las cortinas de su cama y se cercioró que todos durmieran. Luego saco de debajo de la cama un pergamino en blanco, tomo sus gafas y la varita. Murmuro "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" golpeo el pergamino con la varita y la tinta comenzó a llenar el pergamino. Empezó a ver minuciosamente cada punto que se mostraba el pergamino, hasta que con un brusco movimiento lo cerro, se paro, saco una capa del baúl y poniéndosela encima salió de la habitación.

Camino un rato por los desolados pasillos, subiendo gradas y mas gradas hasta llegar a la puerta de la torre de astronomía. La abrió y allí al vio con su pelo rojo al aire y el rostro a la luna medio llena. Pero había algo que le llamo la atención: ella estaba sentada sobre el filo del pequeño muro que rodeaba la torre. Detrás del muro estaba el vacío del cielo y metros mas abajo el frío y duro césped

-Creí que no merodeabas por la noche –dijo James en tono suave con temor de asustarla

-Solo lo hago cuando es necesario –dijo sin alterarse o voltear a ver- cuando necesito paz... lo hago

-Que te sucedió?

-De que hablas? –James se acerco al muro y le vio el rostro inexpresivo que hacía juego con la voz indiferente

-Ayer todo estaba bien pero de pronto comenzaste a evadirme, no lo niegues

-No iba a hacerlo, Potter

-Potter? Pensé que habíamos dejado ese trato

-Lo siento pero volveré a usarlo

-Lily pero que...

-Por favor, llámame Evans –le interrumpió. Le dolía oír su nombre de los labios de el

-Pues me vas a tener que perdonar porque no lo voy a hacer

-No hagas las cosas mas complicadas –ella seguía huyendo de la vista insistente de James

-Pues yo no se que estoy complicando –no hubo replica- quien te vino a visitar?

-John Kimble –dijo a secas

-Y que te dijo? –dijo James arqueando la ceja

-Muchas cosas pero hubo algo que me dijo que me hizo darme cuenta de la realidad... es dura pero tengo que cumplirla

-Y cual es esa realidad?

-De que tu y yo tenemos que alejarnos

-Lily de que hablas?... no recuerdas el beso que nos dimos? No significó nada?

-Si, fue especial... pero quedara como un lindo recuerdo

-Pero podría ser un futuro

-Potter, entiéndelo –Lily empezó a mover los pies en el aire, cosa que puso nervioso a James

-Porque mejor no te bajas de ahí?

-Estoy bien, gracias

-Te podrías caer

-Y que mas da?

-No pretenderás...

-Pensé que me conocías, Potter, pensé que sabrías que nos soy capaz de algo así –James soltó un suspiro aliviado- pero la idea suena...

-Lily –interrumpió- te lo ruego dime que te pasa –el la tomo de la barbilla abrigándola a verlo. James se estremeció al ver la mirada de ella, era triste pero hundida en el mas profundo mar- Dímelo... por favor

-No –contesto firme- tu no tienes porque involucrarte en este martirio

-Pero si estoy metido en el es porque me...

-Pues todavía estoy a tiempo para sacarte de el

-Pero no quiero que lo hagas

-Lo siento pero ya lo hice - Se bajo de la barrera y se paro frente a James para verlo por un momento- adiós Potter

Se acerco y le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego marcharse con paso rápido. James seguía con los ojos muy abiertos, solo sintiendo la brisa que le despeinaba el pelo. Era oficial: aquella chica lo tenia loco pero a la vez asustado pues ese adiós y ese beso no eran de un hasta pronto, eran de un adiós verdadero y definitivo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Que les pareció?? Jaja espero que si les haya gustado y que haya contestado alguna de sus preguntas... También ya vieron que clase de tipo es John Kimble (un completo idi...). espero que este capitulo haga trabajar su imaginación respecto a lo que va a suceder... hay una pista en el capitulo 1 y 4...**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que me comenten que les parecio en un ReViEw!! Me va a encartar saber sus reacciones!! Recuerden que los reviews es el combustible de mis ganas de mecanografiar... **

**Les deseo lo mejor para este año nuevo! Que se cumplan sus metas y deseos!! **

**Reviews!**

**Hasta el otro año!!!**

**Cuídense **

**Nalu :-)**


	6. Conociendo a mi prometido

**Hola!!! Soy Nalu!! Como pasaron las fiestas? Espero que bien! Y ya estamos en el 2007!! Que rápido se pasa el tiempo... estoy a punto de comenzar nuevamente el colegio (que nervios!!) y ya comienzo mi primer año en carrera!!!**

**Gracias por las personas que me escribieron un review!!! y debido a ellas el capi lo mas rápido que pude!!! Espero que les este gustando la historia...**

**Bueno hoy no tengo mucho que decir así que les dejo leer...**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTÍMIENTOS

Capitulo 6 – Conociéndose

Se acerco y le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego marcharse con paso rápido. James seguía con los ojos muy abiertos, solo sintiendo la brisa que le despeinaba el pelo. Era oficial: aquella chica lo tenia loco pero a la vez asustado pues ese adiós y ese beso no eran de un hasta pronto, eran de un adiós verdadero y definitivo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

El hecho que fuera viernes no alegro a James y el clima lluvioso se hizo notar, al igual que el humor de su mejor amigo

-Quien lo diría... –dijo Remus sentándose en un sofá de la sala común

-Que cosa? –le pregunto Peter que se había sentado al lado

-No lo ves? –contesto Remus viendo a sus dos amigos botar los libros sobre una mesa de junto y sentarse de mala gana- los dos están enfermos...

-De donde sacas eso? –interrumpió Sirius

-Por Dios, Pad, no has hecho una broma en todo el día y están haciendo tarea, cuando tienen todo el fin de semana por delante

-Tienes que reconocerlo Pad, Moony tiene razón –dijo Peter

-Pues algún día tendría que hacer la tarea el mismo día que me la dejaron¿no, Prongs?

-Pues... no tengo nada mejor que hacer –contesto James desanimado

-Y pues soy inteligente –continuo Sirius- tengo que sacar algún provecho

Remus lo miraba asombrado. Se paro frente a la mesa y se apoyo en ella

-No pensé que llegaría este día

-Pues todo es posible... –Remus tomo a Sirius por los hombros y lo sacudió

-Dime quien eres y que has hecho con mi amigo?!

-Eso díselo a mi madre –Remus dejo de sonreír- mañana tengo que ir a Hongsmade para conocer a la chica

-Que chica? –interrumpió Peter

-Una chica, Colagusano, no preguntes mas –le corto Sirius

-Podrías faltar –sugirió James

-No puedo, porque la conozco ahora o hasta en dos semanas... mejor no corro el riesgo –prefería sufrir el día siguiente, a llegar el día de la fiesta y ver a una chica totalmente desconocida bajar las gradas y peor, si era horrible?! Con el pelo enmarañado y expresión tonta? O peor, si era hermosa pero totalmente hueca? O si era fea y hueca??!!

-Entonces mírale el lado amable –dijo Remus

-Dímelo por favor porque desde hace días que lo busco y no lo encuentro

-La vas a conocer y te podría gustar

-Pero gustar el algo... –contesto Sirius sin animarse- quererla otra y amarla otra muy diferente, como para quererme casar con ella

-Bueno... ya que los problemas no tienen remedio que les parece si vamos a las cocinas a comer algo y luego vamos al campo a jugar un partido de Quidditch... –Sirius se animó y James no se negó

Salieron por el hoyo del retrato dejando la sala común en total desorden

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde que Sirius se despertó, sentía un vació en el estomago cada vez que recordaba lo que tenia que hacer en unas horas. Se vistió y bajo a desayunar y regreso a la torre como si fuera en una macha fúnebre y James lo acompañaba en el pesar.

Mientras tanto Lily desayunaba. Oía a sus amigas hablarle pero solo se limitaba a asentar y sonreír. El correo llego y su lechuza le dejo un sobre destinado especialmente a ella

_Lily:_

_A las doce del mediodía pasará un vasallo por ti, para ir a una junta donde conocerás a tu prometido. Por favor, ponte tus mejores ropas y no te niegues porque te llevare a la fuerza si es necesario. Tu decides._

_Te espero en Hongsmade._

_ John Kimble_

Perfecto!!! Solo eso le faltaba! Tener que ir a conocer a su compañero de ejecución. No valdría la pena intentar algo porque tiempo no tenía y como podría defenderse de la fuerza bruta?

Regresó a la sala común y se encerró en su habitación hasta que tocaron la puerta con insistencia

-Lily –le dijo una compañera de cuarto- te buscan en el vestíbulo

-Dile que no estoy –no perdía nada intentando, total ya le habían arrebatado la libertad

-Me temo que no me creerá porque me dijo donde encontrarte y también me dijo que te dijera que no te negaras porque subiría el mismo por ti

-Merlín! –dijo frustrada- gracias Lizzie, ya bajo

Lily salió de mala gana del cuarto y no se molesto en soltar su pelo que mantenía atado con una cola baja. Caminaba por la sala común con los puños apretados y la vista en el suelo, pero por lo visto no era la única en salir. Sirius y ella llegaron en el mismo momento frente al agujero, Lily le hizo un gesto al chico para que pasara primero pero el se negó y el indico que ella pasara. La pelirroja dio un paso pero el retrato se abrió y justo entro James. Lily al momento que lo vio, bajo la mirada y haciendo un movimiento poco sutil lo evadió y salió con la cabeza baja. Sirius vio a James que le devolvió la mirada notablemente desilusionado.

Lily llego a la escalatina que dirigía al vestíbulo y desde ahí vio a un hombre que resaltaba entre todos los estudiantes. Bajo las gradas lentamente observando con cuidado, procurando que este mismo no la viera pero fue imposible pues pronto el hombre la vio, no le quito los ojos de encima hasta que ella estaba parada frente a el

-Usted quería hablar conmigo? –Lily tenia la voz imponente pero estaba nerviosa, el hombre era alto y fornido

-Vamos –dijo con voz arrastrada- el señor Kimble la espera en Hongsmade

-Pues que espere parado

-Señorita tengo claras instrucciones de llevarla a la fuerza si es necesario

-Inténtelo –le reto

-Señorita yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo

-Pues yo... bien vamos –cambio de parecer súbitamente cuando vio a Black bajar las gradas despreocupadamente. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien le diera informes a James de lo que ella hacía

En cuestión de minutos Lily y el desconocido llegaron al pueblo. Iban por el bulevar principal cuando justo la pelirroja sintió un vació en el estomago al ver a John recostado en la pared de las Tres Escobas

-Buen día, Lily

-Para quien? Para usted? Porque para mi no lo es

-Siempre tan dulce

-Y usted tan agradable

-Te dije que te pusieras tus mejores ropas

-Y estas son –la verdad no, pero no iba a complacer a ese hombre

-Jeans desgastados? Pareces una muggle mediocre... no usas vestidos?

-Solo para los funerales pero no se preocupe, el día del compromiso usare uno, es la misma cosa

-Ya no discutiré contigo mas... así que terminemos con esto

-Gracias! Me puedo ir?

-Entra! –dijo señalando la puerta del bar

-Solo antes de hacerlo quiero preguntarle algo

-Yerguen vete –le dijo al hasta ahora desconocido fortachón

-Si Yerguen ve, así nadie presencia mi homicidio –dijo Lily sin despegar los ojos de John. Unas pisadas le indicaron que estaban solos

--------------------------------------------------------

-Merlín! Que hacen ustedes acá? –dijo Sirius asustado, viendo a sus padres esperándolo a las afueras del castillo

-Nos estamos cerciorando que vayas a la junta

-En este momento me encaminaba a ella!!

-Sirius... te conozco, te podrías arrepentir en medio camino

-Mama, no tengo opción! Tengo que ir!

-Calla y párate junto a mi

-Puedo caminar solo, gracias

-Nos vamos a aparecer –agrego el señor Black

-Aparézcanse ustedes, yo camino

-Por tu culpa vamos tarde! Así que ven ahora mismo!! –gritó la señora Black

Sirius de mala gana dejo que su mama le tomara la mano para acontinuación aparecer dentro del famoso pub en Hongsmade

----------------------------------------------------------

-Y bien? Pregunta niña –dijo John

-Porque me hace esto? –dijo Lily en un último intento desesperado

-Por tu bien

-Si claro, por el suyo, talvez. Usted nunca paso por algo así!

-Crees que me case con tu madre por amor? Que gran error por tu parte en pensar en eso... yo me case por obligación al igual que tu pero yo tuve suerte, tu madre murió rápido y apartir de ese momento fui libre –Lily quería golpearlo ante la frustración que sentía pero se contuvo y en cambio susurró entre dientes:

-Usted es un ogro amargado

-Te equivocas, los ogros son verdes y tontos... pero permíteme darte un consejo de adulto: la vida es una porquería. Ahora entra ya!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius estaba sentado a la orilla de la silla y jugaba con el tenedor, provocando un constante ruido mientras miraba nerviosamente las dos sillas frente a el que estaban vacías

-Deja de hacer eso! –le ordeno su padre, Orion Black

-cuándo vamos a terminar con esto? –dijo Sirius luego de unos minutos.

Pero la respuesta llego cuando termino la oración pues la puerta del bar se abrió mostrando a un tipo grande y canoso seguido de... Lily Evans?

Lily no podía articular palabra, al entrar a la primera persona que había visto fue a Sirius Black?! Pero su miedo se agrando al notar que se dirigían a la mesa donde el se encontraba con dos mayores que al parecer eran sus padres. Lily sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba de manera alarmante pero al parecer ella no era la única pues Sirius mantenía sus ojos clavados en ella, tenia la boca abierta y había palidecido a una velocidad sorprendente.

Lo que ambos no sabían era lo que los dos pensaban lo mismo: "_No puede ser"_

Sirius observo que la pelirroja aminoraba la marcha, quedándose atrás. John llego a la mesa al tiempo que los papas de Sirius se paraban

-John Kimble –dijo el señor Black- tanto tiempo

-Orion... señora... tu debes ser Sirius, mucho gusto –dijo John estrechando las manos de cada uno pero Sirius no contesto

-Ella debe ser Lily, no? –dijo la señora Black viendo atrás de John, el cual se volteo y vio que Lily se había detenido. La tomo del brazo y la jalo a la mesa

-Si, es Lily Kimble... saluda –le murmuro pero ella estaba perdiendo la percepción

-Evans... –murmuro Sirius y eso fue lo último que Lily escucho sin sentir el impacto que dio contra el suelo.

Eso era demasiado para ella. No solo tenia que casarse sin amor sino con Sirius... en sí el chico le venía de sobra, en otra circunstancia, pero no solo se trataba de su persona en sí, sino que era el mejor amigo de James. No podía casarse por muy obligación de familia! No podía, no con el mejor amigo de el... Su mente no podía aguantar la carga de hacer sufrir a James por el hecho de casarse con Sirius.

¿Cómo podía tratar de vivir con alguien con quien chocaba? No se odiaban pero no lo toleraba, su inmadurez e idiotez y mas le irritaba saber que era inteligente y prefería hacer bromas...

Lily se encontraba en un limbo... estaba durmiendo pero los pensamientos la martirizaban; pero si despertaba tendría que afrontar la realidad.

Sus párpados se fueron aligerando y pronto enfoco un techo no estaba en su cuarto pero se encontraba en un lugar cómodo. Trato de incorporarse pero un mareo la embargó y se dejo caer

-Mejor quédate ahí –le hablo una voz a su lado, volteo y vio a Sirius

-Donde estamos?

-En un cuarto que la Señora Rosamberta nos permitió que usar para que descansaras

-Las tres escobas... –soltó un suspiro lastimero- que hubiera dado porque todo hubiera sido una pesadilla

-Ya somos dos... como te sientes?

-Pésimo sin contar el dolor de cabeza –se incorporó lentamente en el sofá para notar que estaban solos en una pequeña habitación- como terminé aquí?

-Después de que te desmayaste el señor Kimble te trajo aquí y yo me ofrecí a hacerte compañía. Prefiero estar aquí que estar oyendo a mis padres

-Ósea que tus padres están hablando con John?

-Si... afinando detalles –dijo Sirius con cara de dolor

-que haremos? Yo no quiero...

-Créeme yo tampoco –Sirius se coloco la cabeza entre las manos- solo hay algo que no me cierra, cual es tu apellido?

-Evans

-Pero si el dijo...

-Si oí lo que dijo

-Pero si tu eres hija de muggles

-Eso creía yo hasta que comenzó el curso...

-Ósea que tu verdadero padre es el señor Kimble

-Si pero por favor o le digas "señor" porque de eso no tiene nada

-Pues no aparenta, cuando te desmayaste te llamo "querida"

-Vil mentiroso...

-Tu ya sabias esto?

-Me enteré la semana pasada! –dijo desesperada- al menos tu ya lo sabías antes, no?

-Si pero eso no reconforta. Pasar toda tu vida sabiendo que a los 17 años te casas con una desconocida... bueno desconocida no eres pero creo que resulto peor... quiero decir...

-Esta bien –dijo Lily ante el nerviosismo de Sirius- yo pienso lo mismo... pero entonces James sabe todo esto!!

-Me temo que si pero no sabe que eres tu

-Ese no es un consuelo... porque el?

-El sabe lo de tu padre? –dijo Sirius mas nervioso

-El me ayudo a encontrarlo! Que vamos a hacer? No podemos decirle!

-Tenemos que decirle! No podemos esconder cosa semejante

-Sirius! No podemos! Te das cuenta lo que lo lastimaría?!

-Lo sé, seria devastador para el...

-Devastador?

-Te voy a ser sincero, los días que estuvo contigo estuvo sonriendo todo el día –Lily dejo escapar un sollozo- y por eso mismo hay que decírselo! Cuando lo haremos? Cuando estemos casados? Créeme de nada servirá esconder las alianzas

-Pero no puedo! No lo entiendes? Yo... lo quiero! No creía que fuera así pero es la verdad –Sirius no dijo nada y se dedico a verla detenidamente. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar la puerta se abrió de golpe

-------------------------------------------------

**Bien, creo que ya no hay dudas sobre quien es la prometida de Sirius, no? Pues creo que coincidiríamos que Lily es linda, ahora si esta a la "altura" de el... eso lo juzgan ustedes!!**

**Me temo que ahora las actualizaciones seran mas espaciadas pues comienzo ya 4 curso... eso significa mucha tarea y responsabilidad pero prometo que no sera demasiado el tiempo entre actualizacion y actualización... ahora bien, de ustedes y los reviws depende que tanto me ponga las pilas jajaja pero tienen mi palabra de que no tardare demasiado... (talvez les tenga otro cap antes de entrar al cole)**

**REVIEWS!!! Porfa!!!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que hayan disfrutado las fiestas!!!**

**Cuídense, hasta la proxima**

**Nalu XD**


	7. Interrogatorio

Hola!!! Soy Nalu!! Y espero que la historia les este gustando!!! Ahora ya saben quien es la prometida de Sirius y no cabe la mas minima duda que es Lily!!! Y aunque Lily siendo sangre limpia podría casarse con James por el también serlo, recuerden que John firmo el trato con los Black y no hay regreso en eso...

**Quiero agradecer a todas las lindas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme un review, GRACIAS!!! Y por cierto deben sentirse orgullosos los que vaticinaron lo que sucederia...**

**Bueno actualize lo mas pronto que pude y el capi no es muy largo por cuestiones de tiempo ya que tengo el comienzo de clases a la vuelta de la esquina... bien disfruten!!!**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 7 - Interrogatorio

-Te voy a ser sincero, los días que estuvo contigo estuvo sonriendo todo el día –Lily dejo escapar un sollozo- y por eso mismo hay que decírselo! Cuando lo haremos? Cuando estemos casados? Créeme de nada servirá esconder las alianzas

-Pero no puedo! No lo entiendes? Yo... lo quiero! No creía que fuera así pero es la verdad –Sirius no dijo nada y se dedico a verla detenidamente. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar la puerta se abrió de golpe

-Bien, ya despertaste –dijo John al entrar a la habitación- exacto para decirles lo que acordamos

-Ya firmaron nuestra sentencia de muerte?

-Que chistosa, hija –Lily respiro dificultosamente- yo pensé lo mismo cuando tenía que casarme con mi futura esposa pero realmente llegue a amarla –mentiroso...

Lily ya no podía aguantar. Ver a esos tres adultos que habían decidido su futuro sin su consentimiento sonriéndole era demasiado. Sirius lo noto, se acerco y le tomo la mano para consolarla

-La fiesta de compromiso es en una semana, ahí los presentaremos oficialmente y en dos semanas será la unión

-Dos semanas? –pregunto Sirius- para preparar todo para la boda?

-Si y yo me voy a encargar de todos los preparativos –sonrió la señora Black

-Espero que hayan charlado para comenzar a conocerse –dijo el señor Black sin siquiera sonreír

-Porque nos hacen esto? –exploto Lily- acaso no cuenta el amor mas que la sangre? –Lily comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Sirius la abrazó

-Es por el bien de todos –dijo John- ya aprenderán a quererse y surgirá el amor, dentro de unos años no lo agradecerán

-Mírense juntos –dijo nuevamente la señora Black al ver a su hijo abrazar a Lily- se ven tan lindos

Lily subió la mirada y se topo con los ojos grises que expresaban tanto como para no poder entenderlos pero ese pequeño momento fue suficiente para que ambos supieran que lo que se les venía encima no iba a ser fácil

No hablaron camino de regreso al colegio, apenas cruzaron miradas. Los ojos de Lily seguían hinchados y Sirius seguía igual de pálido, en la mente de ambos se cruzaban muchas cosas... considerando y rechazando ideas para buscar la solución a los problemas que yacían sobre sus espaldas

Entraron ya solos y juntos al castillo pero dando el primer paso en el vestíbulo y ambos sintieron que el corazón se les detenía. Remus caminaba hacía ellos, sonriendo pero arqueando la ceja

-Lily... Sirius –dijo Remus de manera de saludo

-Y James? –interrumpió Lily

-Viene atrás...

Ni bien termino de hablar y Lily salió disparada a las gradas y desapareció. Remus volteo a ver a su amigo que estaba igual de sorprendido

-Que paso?

-De que hablas?

-Porque estabas tu y?...

-Hola Pad –interrumpió James

-Hola James –Remus no dejaba de ver a Sirius

-Como te fue? –dijo James ajeno a la mirada de Remus sobre Sirius- conociste a la chica? –Sirius se puso mas nervioso

-Pues... –recordó las palabras de Lily con tono y rostro afligido- no, no llego

-Y al menos sabes su nombre? –pregunto Remus

-No, mis padres no quisieron decirme nada

-Ósea que estuviste solo con tus padres estas dos horas?

-Si...

-Y por lo visto si te afecto –dijo James al ver que la expresión neutra de su amigo no cambiaba

-Porque lo dices? –porque decía tremenda tontada?! Era mas que obvio

-Estas mas pálido que la misma luna

-Si, es que creo que algo me cayo mal...

-De comida? –pregunto Remus

-Si... debió haber sido eso... –tenia que dejar de decir cosas con doble sentido si no quería que sus amigos comenzaran a sospechar, pero parecía que Remus ya comenzaba pues no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-Voy a volar un rato, vienes? –dijo James

-No gracias, me iré a recostar un rato

-Bien, nos vemos en la cena

James salió por la puerta grande. Sirius comenzó a caminar lentamente por los pasillos en compañía de Remus que luego de un largo silencio, hablo:

-Realmente no conociste a la chica?

-No, no la conocí

-Ni sabes nada de ella?

-Ya te dije que no

-Toleraste a tus padres por mas de dos horas?

-Si –esas preguntas lo estaban comenzando a hastiar

-Entonces de que hablaron?

-Del compromiso

-Pero entonces si hablaron de ella?

-Remus agradecería que dejaras de cuestionarme, no hay ninguna novedad –al fin hubo silencio

-Bien y porque entraste con Lily? –cuando se iba a callar?

-Remus, ya descubrí que tus silencios son letales, los utilizas para armarte con tus "puntos a criticar"!

-De que hablas?

-Que cada vez que te callas es porque solo tomas fuerzas para el impulso de sonsacar al verdad

-Ósea que me mentiste? –sonrió triunfante

-Remus déjame solo... –llegaron frente al retrato y Sirius sin mas miramientos entro a su habitación.

Se dejo caer en la cama con pesadez, corrió las cortinas por si alguien entraba y se quedo ahí tirado pensando que sería de el, su amigo y Lily. Como le haría para no lastimar a James y a Lily? Ambos se querían y obviamente el era el intruso.

Oyó un aleteó en la habitación cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Un ululo lo hizo correr las cortinas y ver que era. La lechuza deposito un sobre la cama y partió

_Sirius:_

_Necesitamos hablar. Te espero a la media noche en los terrenos del colegio. A la orilla del lago._

_Lily_

Bueno a partir de ese momento era el día del resto de sus vidas

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche llego y con ella el sueño de todos menos de Sirius. Espero a que todos se durmieran y al estar seguro salió de la cama, tomo la capa de James, su varita y así tomo rumbo al lugar citado. Llego a las afueras del colegio y maldijo por no haber llevado el mapa, en el castillo no se había topado con nadie para su suerte pero ahora no sabía donde se encontraba exactamente la pelirroja. La orilla del lago era extensa. Camino un rato y justo oyó un chapoteo, se acerco y vio a Lily de espaldas a el viendo el cielo

-Linda noche, no? –dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado

-Si...

-De que me querías hablar? Aunque es obvio...

-Se lo dijiste? –le corto

-No pude... pero tenemos que hacerlo

-No podemos esperar?

-A que? A que todo se complique?

-No simplemente a que asimilemos todo... dar un respiro

-Pero para que atrasar lo inevitable?

-Porque así dolerá menos!

-Que pretendes?

-Con que?

-Con el tiempo que te das? O el que le das a James...

-Alejarme , olvidarme de el y que el se olvide de mi

-Tu lo sabes mejor que yo, no podrás olvidarlo y menos el a ti

-Nada es imposible

-Y por eso mismo tenemos que encontrar la solución!

-No hay solución! No ves que si no cumplimos con esto, ambos lo pagamos?

-Siempre hay un fallo en esos acuerdos... o tiene que haber una forma de burlarlo

-No lo sé –el tono que usaba Sirius era seguro... pero aún así...

-Pero no puedes dudar! Hay que actuar ya!!

-Antes del compromiso no podremos...

-Pero antes del casamiento si! –le costaba decir la palabra y aún mas al sabe quien sería su futura esposa- Lily no lo tomes a mal pero no me quiero casar

-Yo tampoco... no al menos contigo

-Pero no solo es por ti... yo no estoy preparado para casarme... aún no

-Pero si no hacemos algo... tendremos que hacerlo

-Pero aún no has oído lo peor

-Que? A que te refieres? –el estomago se le encogió a Lily al oír el tono serio que uso Sirius

-Antes que despertaras... oí hablar a nuestros padres de algo... muy pero muy importante –tenía la garganta seca, no podía hablar mas...

-Que cosa? –dijo Lily mas nerviosa la borde de un colapso nervioso

-Algo referente a la noche de bodas...

-QUE?!!! NO YO NO... TU Y YO NO PODEMOS... NO!!!

-Dijeron que dentro del trato tenemos que traer al mundo un niño varón...

-QUE? –dijo Lily mas que desesperada- ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALA BROMA!!! NO... PERO SI FUERA NIÑA?? TENDRÍAMOS QUE...

-Las niñas no cuentan... tenemos que tener un hijo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hay que reconocerlo, estamos en un mundo llenos de machistas!! Bueno pobre Lily traten de imaginarse la frustración de tener que tener... ya saben, con alguien que no queres y a puro tubo tener que quedar embarazada y pobre de ti si no es niño...**

**Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y que los haya puesto a pensar en las posibilidades que tienen estos dos para evitar esta unión... aunque la cosa cada vez se pone mas fea: Remus esta sospechando y tendrían que traer un niño al mundo... y Lily no le quiere decir nada a James...**

**Bueno solo tengo una cosa mas que decir: REVIEWS!!!! Ya saben mas reviews mas me apresuro con la actualización**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Cuídense **

**Nalu...**


	8. No puedo no quiero no te creo

**Hi People!!! Como se encuentran en este día???? Listos para leer la continuación de la historia?? Listos para sentir lastima por James, Lily y Sirius?? (jeje) Espero que a esta altura de esta historia les este gustando y deseen saber lo que sucedera en los siguientes capitulos...**

**Gracias a todas esas personas preciosas que me escribieron un review!! Gracias por sus comentarios y mas que todo Gracias por hacerme sonreír por días completos...**

**Ya comence el cole y ya me estan comenzando a presionar... decidi seguir en cuarto curso secretariado Bilingue y la verdad q estoy nerviosa pero emocionada... en fin si hay una secretaria por ahí q me pueda dar apoyo moral... jaja son bromas**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 8 – No puedo... no quiero... no te creo...

-Antes que despertaras... oí hablar a nuestros padres de algo... muy pero muy importante –tenía la garganta seca, no podía hablar mas...

-Que cosa? –dijo Lily mas nerviosa la borde de un colapso nervioso

-Algo referente a la noche de bodas...

-QUE?!!! NO YO NO... TU Y YO NO PODEMOS... NO!!!

-Dijeron que dentro del trato tenemos que traer al mundo un niño varón...

-QUE? –dijo Lily mas que desesperada- ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALA BROMA!!! NO... PERO SI FUERA NIÑA?? TENDRÍAMOS QUE...

-Las niñas no cuentan... tenemos que tener un hijo...

-MERLIN!! NO... NO..!!!! –la mente de ambos estaba intentando recrear la escena: _Lily en cama con un bebé en brazos y Sirius a su lado y a pesar que el bebé duerme perfectamente ambos están apesadumbrados_

_-Me temo que tendremos que intentarlo otra vez... –decía Sirius con tristeza- ya van 5 niñas... en algún momento tiene que nacer un varón..._

-MACHISTAS!! –dijo Lily con la cabeza entre las manos, tratando de borrar la escena

-Yo no...

-No tu no! Tenemos que hacer algo!!! –dio un respiro pero la cólera regreso- YO NO QUIERO PERDER MI... –detuvo su ataque de ira para voltear a ver a Sirius con nerviosismo que miraba el lago ensimismado

-No te preocupes ya entendí –la volteo a ver y sonrió. La entendía, entendía lo que se sentía que te obligaran a hacer algo que tu realmente no quieres hacer y sacrificar algo que significa tanto- pero yo sigo con una duda... cuando se lo diremos a James?

-Pues... solo pido que no antes del compromiso

-Después?

-Si

-Inmediatamente después? Porque es mi mejor amigo y no le puedo mentir

-Lo sé y lo entiendo por eso te pido perdón por tener que ocultarle la verdad por un tiempo

-Pero todavía no entiendo porque no quieres que el se entere ahora...

-Porque –como le decía la verdadera razón, se podría oír un poco engreído...- porque el haría todo por mi...

-Y eso no es lo que necesitamos? Alguien que este dispuesto a todo

-si... pero no quiero que sea el...

-Porque?

-Porque si todo sale mal... no quiero que sufra mas

-Pero que diferencia hará antes o después del compromiso?

-Que después del compromiso el se hará la idea que todo puede salir mal y que tendremos que casarnos nosotros dos

-Pero igual no se puede hacer nada antes del compromiso, porque no se lo decimos ya?!

-Yo se, pero no podemos... el no...

-Acaso es esto un juego mental de hacerle creer que después de todo podemos casarnos? –la frustración se estaba haciendo mas latente en su voz y la paciencia se le estaba agotando

-No tienes porque ponerlo así...

-Yo lo estoy poniendo como es!

-Pero yo no quiero que el sufra...

-Igual va a sufrir

-Pero menos si yo puedo evitarlo

-Mientras tu vives en agonía?

-No me queda de otra

-Claro que sí!... pero de que sirve decírtelo si eres una terca!!

-Con decirle a James?

-Si

-Pues piensas bien porque no voy a cambiar de parecer!

-Pero porque no miras que el también va a sufrir por tenerte lejos!

-Ya no le demos mas vueltas al tema, por favor... –el tema ya la estaba cansando y confundiendo- se lo dirás inmediatamente después del compromiso

-Yo se lo diré? –dijo Sirius incrédulo

-Si! Tu eres su amigo!!

-Pero por mi se lo digo en este preciso momento!! Si estoy esperando es por ti!!! Tu se lo dirás!! –ninguno de los dos notó que ya no hablaban sino peleaban con voz bastante alta y ya no estaban sentados a la orilla del lago sino parados uno frente al otro

-Por las barbas de Merlín!! Black!! Porque lo complicas todo?!

-Yo no lo complico!! Eres tú, Evans!! Tu comenzaste con lo de no decirlo!!

-Pero que parte de que NO PUEDO no entiendes?

-Eso lo entiendo perfectamente pero igual tendrás que decírselo!

-No puedo!

-Porque?! Ahora cual es tu excusa?!!

-Excusa?! No son excusas son razones!! No ves que no lo puedo ver a los ojos sin sentirme desfallecer!!

-Pues tendrás que decírselo sin desfallecer!! –ambos daban tales gritos olvidando que estaba a media noche en los terrenos del colegio sin permiso

-Eres un cabeza dura!!! Black tenias que ser!!

-Y tu una terca con honores!

-En su momento veremos que hacemos! –dijo Lily dando suspiros para tranquilizarse

-Claro pospongámoslo!! –dijo Sirius sarcástico- no es que no puedas, lo que sucedes es que no quieres!! Porque no solo James es el afectado, tu también y temes sufrir mas por eso!!

-Y no crees que ya estoy sufriendo lo suficiente? Con lo que me tengo que casar a mis 17 años contigo, que tengo que tener un hijo tuyo y para colmo todo sucederá en 3 semanas!!! También que voy a sufrir toda mi vida porque no voy a poder hacer nada de lo que siempre soñé y renunciar a eso!!!

-Shhh... –dijo Sirius de pronto, parecía nervioso

-Que pasa? –pregunto Lily susurrando luego de oír un fuerte ruido como el de metal rozando con el suelo

-Alguien viene...

-Que?! Quien? Tenemos que ocultarnos!!

-Eso ya lo sé.. ven

La rodeo con un brazo y luego de sacar la capa se cubrieron con ella, quedándose exactamente donde estaban, sin quererse mover por temor que por un ruido los descubrieran

-Sirius... –dijo Lily en un susurro a su lado

-No hables o nos encontraran

Lily lo vio por un momento y le dieron ganas de reír que inmediatamente tuvo que reprimir pero es que nunca había visto a Black tan serio y concentrado en ver o oír algo... ni siquiera en clase cuando hacía una broma

La pelirroja y Sirius fijaron sus miradas en los terrenos del colegio esperando ver algo y no se hizo esperar demasiado. Vieron una silueta negra caminar a la dirección donde ellos estaban y al acercarse vieron que llevaba una lámpara de aceite que le iluminaba el rostro era Argus Filch. Iba ataviado en un traje negro mohoso y a sus pies iba un gato pardo con ojos rojos. Para sorpresa de los chicos Filch parecía contento pero no en su totalidad también parecía tener un poco de miedo que se noto mas cuando una segunda figura negra le hacia encuentro.

A pesar que Sirius y Lily se atrevieron a dar unos pasos no podían verle el rostro al desconocido porque les daba la espalda y la penumbra era total. Sirius decidió que era mejor quedarse ahí porque el riesgo que la capa se levantara por albergar a dos chicos de 17 era muy grande.

El aire golpeaba fuerte y a Lily se le estaban congelando los huesos mientras miraba como los dos hombres hablaban a metros de distancia. Filch sonreía mientras, al parecer, hablaba sobre algo emocionante al desconocido. Una ráfaga especialmente fuerte golpeo a los chicos e hizo que la capa hondeara peligrosamente; no era la primera vez que sucedía pero si la primera que lo noto el conserje. Detuvo su aparente narración para ver sobre el hombro del desconocido con el ceño fruncido, pero pronto dejo su inspección cuando el desconocido le llamo la atención. Para llamar su atención, el desconocido, debió decir algo amenazante pues ahora Filch parecía nervioso y un tanto asustado cuando siguió hablando.

Pasaron otros 15 minutos y Filch y el desconocido no dejaban de hablar. Los chicos comenzaban a desesperarse y a congelarse

-Pasemos... –dijo Sirius al oído de Lily

-Estas bromeando?! Nos pueden ver...

-Pasamos muy lento

-Y si nos vuelve a pegar otra ráfaga de viento?

-Pues... corremos

-Si claro y luego se nos cae la capa y nos descubren! Ah si! Y luego nos expulsan sin contar que todos se enterarían que nos reunimos y pensaran que somos novios o algo parecido!

-Si estas conmigo eso no pasará –dijo Sirius seguro

-Si estoy contigo es peligro seguro

Sirius no habló mas. Y para su tranquilidad luego de unos minutos los hombres parecían despedirse agitando manos...

En cuestión de minutos llego a su habitación con el corazón aún a mil por hora por la adrenalina que sintió ante el temor que los descubrieran. Al llegar de la sala común vacía no le había dicho nada a Lily y ella a el tampoco

Sirius soltó un suspiro cuando oyó una voz a su espalda

-La pasaste bien con Lily? –Sirius se volteo para enfrentar a su amigo que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama

-No es lo que parece

-Tendrás que inventar algo mejor que eso porque esa frase ya esta muy trillada

-Moony...

-Espero que no estés tratando de conquistar a Lily porque a...

-James le gusta –interrumpió Sirius- eso ya lo sé... yo mismo les di una manita

-Traicionera...

-Sabes que nunca le haría eso a James

-Pues eso creía yo hasta que te vi con Lily

-Como sabías donde...

-Crees que yo no me doy cuenta cuando alguno de ustedes salen a huertillas...

-Pero el mapa lo tiene James

-No lo necesito para saber donde estas

-Me sorprendes, Remus, que mas ocultas?

-No cambies de tema, estoy comenzando a creer que tu eres la razón por la cual Lily se alejo de James así que comienza a hablar

-Lo siento pero no puedo... le prometí a Lily

-Mejor dímelo antes que todo se complique mas

-A que te refieres? No pretenderás decirle algo a James...

-Por ahora no, pero puedo asegurarte que el no es ningún tonto

-Lo sé pero el no puede enterarse

-Porque no? No tiene el derecho a saberlo?

-Por mi ya lo sabría pero Lily no lo desea

-No lo puedo creer... Lily Evans no quiere que tu le digas a James que esta saliendo contigo...

-No Moony!! Lily y yo no estamos saliendo!... bien aunque Lily me mate tendrás que prometerme que no le dirás nada a James o alguien mas

-No puedo

-Remus...

-Bien. Palabra de merodeador pero si el se entera solo no es mi culpa

-No es que tu no lo entiendes, el no puede enterarse hasta dentro de una semana!

-Porque una semana?

-Si dejas de hacer preguntas, te contesto

-Bien habla antes que amanezca

Sirius tomo un hondo suspiro antes de contarle a Remus lo que sabía y como había sucedido todo. Al terminar Remus lo miraba sorprendido

-No te creo

-Que? –dijo Sirius aún mas sorprendido

-Lo siento pero no te creo... –sentenció Remus

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Que les pareció el capitulo?? Les gusto?? Los emociono?? Me pueden contestar estas respuestas en un rEvIeW!!!**

**Bien tengo algo que ofrecerles: Ya que he comenzado el colegio (como dije antes) mi tiempo es mas limitado (se sorprenderían de cómo el primer día de clases ya tengo tarea) y tengo otras 3 historias que actualizar simultáneamente, queria hacer un trato con ustedes, es simple mientras mas reviews mas rápida la actualización (aunque me tenga que desvelar escribiendo) les doy mi palabra (palabra de merodeadora) que si hay bastantitos reviews por el capitulo subido me voy a desvivir por subir el capitulo. También cuenta si solo me quieren poner "actualiza" se vale!!**

**Bien espero que lo que vaya del año les vaya bien!!**

**Reviews!!**

**Nalu ;-)**


	9. Sello Black

**Hola!!! Soy Nalu y después de mucho esfuerzo les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Vaya si la historia se esta yendo rápido, ya vamos por el noveno capitulo...**

**Como lo prometí, subí la historia lo mas pronto que pude!!! Y todo gracias a todas las personas que me escribieron un review!! Me encanta saber que piensan de la historia y que me hagan sus comentarios!! Si no fuera por ello no habría capi...**

**Bueno, la cosa esta así: Lily no quiere decirle nada a James a pesar que Sirius no quiere y Remus ya sabe todo y no le cree a Sirius... bien para saber que pasa... A leer!!!**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 9 – Sello Black

Sirius tomo un hondo suspiro antes de contarle a Remus lo que sabía y como había sucedido todo. Al terminar Remus lo miraba sorprendido

-No te creo

-Que? –dijo Sirius aún mas sorprendido

-Lo siento pero no te creo... –sentenció Remus- es demasiado... no se pero no parece real

-Me siento herido –dijo Sirius, realmente dañado por el comentario de Remus, su rostro reflejaba ese sentimiento- acaso me crees capas de mentirte en algo semejante?

-Pues... –titubeó Remus, estaba analizando mas a fondo

-Sabes, si no me crees ahí tu, pero vaya si me siento herido por tu falta de confianza

El silencio reino por unos momentos y Sirius se preparaba para acostarse murmurando "vaya amigo el que tengo" cuando al fin Remus hablo

-Supongamos que te creo... porque entre todas las chicas del mundo tenía que ser ella?

-No lo sé.. pero no quedan muchas chicas sangre limpia con las que mis padres me puedan casar

-Pobre Lily...

-No creo que necesite tu compasión, mas bien necesita tu ayuda –la voz de Sirius derrochaba resentimiento

-Y ya buscaron todas las posibilidades?

-No eso era lo que arreglábamos –Sirius se metió en la cama con mala gana

-Bien Sirius... te debo una disculpa, no debí haber desconfiado de ti

-Y que te hizo darte cuenta de pronto? –contesto sin dejar el tono

-Que tu cerebro no es capaz de crear tal historia –Sirius se metió en la cama y le dio la espalda a Remus- es una broma Pad

-Jaja mira como me río –dijo sarcástico sin voltearse- ve hacerle tus bromas a Colagusano te apuesto que el si se ríe incluso si no te entiende

-Oye Pad... si te creo

-A que precio?

-A que te refieres?

-A cuanto me va a costar?

-Oye lamento haber dudado de ti... tienes razón de estar molesto pero también tienes que entender que es sorprendente –Sirius al fin le dio la cara a Remus, sen sentó en la cama

-Ahora imagina como me siento yo... ahora multiplícalo por dos y vas a tener una idea de cómo se siente Lily

-Y que harán para arreglarlo?

-Buscar un defecto en ese acuerdo –su voz denotaba seriedad al igual que su rostro.

-Y como?

-Eso aún no lo sé... pero tenemos tres escasas semanas sin contar el tiempo perdido en clases y las posibles interrupciones de mi madre respecto a la boda

-Tu mamá organizara el casamiento?

-Si... lamentablemente

-Y Lily que hará al respecto?

-Alejarse de todo y todos hasta que encontremos una respuesta...

-Hasta de James?

-Especialmente de James

La conversación no duró mucho al igual que el tiempo en amanecer... pero Sirius no podía negar que un pequeño peso se aligero pero volvió a caer sobre el al darse cuenta que la situación no iba a mejorar cuando tuviera que mentirle a su mejor amigo

------------------------------------------------------

-Alguien quiere callarlo? Quiero dormir!!

-Colagusano, cállate!!!

-... YA NO QUIERO MAS DOLOR YA NO QUIERO MAS PASTILLAS QUIERO VER LA LUUUUZ!!!!

-COLAGUSANO!!! CALLATE!!!

-Pero si ya amaneció... YA NO QUEIRO MAS TRISTEZA QUIERO VER EL SOL!! YA NO QUIERO MAS MENTIRAS...

-Si no te callas te voy a meter un zapato en la boca!!!

-YA NO QUIERO MAS DOLOR!!!!!...

-Hablo en serio!!

-QUIERO ESTAR DONDE ESTAS TU Y TENER TODO TU AMOR!!! -Sirius separo las cortinas de su cama de golpe, se paro y camino a donde estaba Peter

-O te callas o ahorita mismo te meto el zapato en la boca –fingió una sonrisa y le señalo el zapato que estaba tirado en el piso

-Bien me callo –dijo Peter con una sonrisa tonta

Cuando Sirius regresaba a la cama, Remus se levanto de la suya

-A donde vas? –pregunto Sirius antes de dejarse caer en la cama

-Una vez que Colagusano me despierta ya no puedo volver a dormir –contesto Remus cerrando la puerta tras el

-Moony tiene razón –dijo James sentándose en su cama- después que Peter canta es imposible volver a dormir

-Tal vez ustedes no podrán dormir pero yo sí! –dijo Sirius vigorosamente y luego se volteo cubriéndose hasta el cuello con las sabanas y cerro los ojos

-Como va tu intento? –pregunto James luego de 5 minutos

-Mal... no puedo dormir y todo por culpa tuya, Colagusano

-Yo solo canto

-Prefiero oír el rechinar de un pizarron a oír tu espantosa voz –dijo Sirius sentándose en su cama al igual que James

-Has herido mis sentimientos –dijo Peter con un puchero

-No tanto como tu a mis oídos –Sirius volteo a ver a James que tenia un rostro risueño- y tu que? –le dijo a su amigo pero no hubo respuesta- James!

-Que?

-Que te pasa? Pareces tonto

-Pero es todo lo contrario

-James...

-Estoy armando el mejor plan de mi vida

-Para que? –dijo Sirius sin saber si emocionarse o atemorizarse

-Para aparecerme en todos lados...

-Disculpa pero no todos estamos en el país James Potter

-Ella no me quiere ver pero va tener que!

-Ay no! Prongs no pensaras?..

-Si Pad eso pienso

-Pero pensé que considerabas olvidarla

-Y lo considere pero ya me decidí no voy a descansar hasta oír de sus labios la verdad

-Que verdad?

-La verdad

-No te hagas el loco! Porque eso solo funciona con las chicas!

-Yo no me hago el loco –dijo James inocente

-Prongs... –dijo Sirius en tono autoritario

-Pad...

-Dime que planeas

-Ya te lo dije

-Pero con eso de la verdad...

-No

-No que?

-No tengo planeado nada

-Me esta cansando tu juego de palabras

-Juego de palabras?

-si

-No te entiendo... –dijo James frunciendo el entrecejo

-Prongs!! –grito Sirius, aquella conversación era estúpida

-Padfoot...

-Dime de una vez lo que sabes!

-Que se? De Que?

-Lo de Lily

-Que cosa de Lily? Porque yo no la mencione...

-Sabes algo de Lily que no me quieres decir

-Tu dime que se de Lily

-No Prongs, no voy a caer en tu juego

-Pero yo no tengo ningún juego!

-Claro que sí! Quieres hacerme caer para que te diga lo que se!

-Y que es lo que sabes?! –James comenzaba a sentir que había gato encerrado

-Comida! –dijo una tercera voz. Los dos amigos voltearon a ver a la única persona de la cual podría venir

-Colagusano a que viene eso? –dijo James con extrañeza

-Pues... nada

-Entonces porque dijiste eso? –inquirió Sirius

-Pues...

-Peter con la mejor educación que puedo tener... Cállate!! –Colagusano se salió del cuarto como si nada- bien James, ahora dime que tienes entre manos

-Ya te lo dije, no planeo repetirlo y se acabo el asunto!

James se levanto de la cama y camino a la puerta que justo se abrió mostrando a Remus ya uniformado pero con el pelo mojado

Luego que todos estuvieran listos los merodeadores bajaron al gran comedor para desayunar, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a comer hasta que un merodeador con gafas diviso a su presa

-James! –dijo Sirius cuando vio que su amigo se levantaba- ven aquí!!

Su intento fue inútil porque el chico ya se había sentado junto a Lily

-Hola... –dijo con voz seductora

-Buenos días –dijo la pelirroja cortante

-Como dormiste? –continuó sin hacer caso al trato indiferente

-Bien...

-Debiste soñar conmigo –Lily estornudo pero en realidad se había atragantado con el jugo por la sorpresa, contra su voluntad si había soñado con James

-Que quieres Potter? Quiero comer en paz

-Yo quería hablar contigo

-Hazlo

-Pero no aquí

-Lo siento pero no puedo mas tarde... ni nunca

-Bien... yo... –un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo detenerse. Una lechuza había botado un sobre en su cabeza. Recogió la carta del suelo y leyó el destinatario- es para ti –le dijo a Lily que estaba totalmente enfocada en su comida, pero antes que ella tomara el sobre vio algo que capturo su atención- el sello de los Black? –justo la pelirroja le arrebato el sobre- que hacen los Black escribiéndote? –su pregunta no fue resuelta porque Lily desapareció con una velocidad increíble

Confuso, James regreso al lado de sus amigos

-Como te fue? –pregunto Peter pero el chico no contesto. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida

-Sirius –dijo James luego de sentarse junto al susodicho y estar en silencio un rato- que hace tu familia escribiéndole a Lily? –Sirius tosió con gran brusquedad echándose todas las migas de tu tostada encima, volteo a ver a James con los ojos desenfocados. Estaba perdido

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Pobre Sirius, las cosas no mejoran para el... bueno aunq a James y a Lily tampoco les esta yendo de maravilla pero el pobre Sirius paga cada una... Les gusto el capi???**

**Ahora bien, les tengo un CONCURSO. Como todos saben esta el "adorable" y "amado" John Kimble que es le padre sangre limpia de Lily... el tipo es un tirano, insensible e incapaz de ver mas allá de sus narices, así que: si ustedes tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerle una broma a John... cual sería?? Traten de ponerse en el lugar de Sirius y piensen un broma memorable que se pueda llevar a cabo en Hogwarts. La mejor broma tendrá su aparición en el fic... y el capi ira dedicado a la persona autora de la idea!!! Así que espero sus propuestas!!! Todavía tienen tiempo para pensarlo y ponérmelo en un Review!!**

**Yo se que deben estar cansados de que les diga la misma cosa una y otra vez pero es que me encanta recibir sus reviews!! Y yo se que hay personas que leen y nunca me han puesto uno :-( Aunque sea pónganme uno para saber quienes leen... y así al mismo tiempo hay mas reviews para pronta actualización así que ya saben la palabra mágica es: REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**Bueno!! Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios en los reviews!!**

**Hasta la próxima actualización (que de ustedes depende)**

**Nalu ;-)**


	10. Vestido de compromiso

**Hola!!! Con pronta actualización me presento!!! Saben en tan pocos días pueden suceder tantas cosas... no me van a creer pero la única compu que tengo (la laptop de mi papa) tiene virus!!! Solo me pasan esas cosas a mi!!! (eso no es verdad pero un poco de drama nunca esta de mas) No solo mi compu se arruino hace varios meses y la única compu disponible era esta que ahora esta con virus!!!!!!!! Dios! Porque??? Rueguen porque no me trone! Porque sino, lamentablemente no podré actualizar porque no tengo otra compu!!... bueno a menos que manden un dólar a mi casa para que puede pagar unas horas en el internet y así subir el capi... jaja son bromas (no solo de pan vive el humano) pero alguien me puede decir¿Quien jocotes invento esos horribles viruses?? Tanta era la gana de fastidiar:´-(**

**Bueno ya que me desahogue quiero agradecer inmensamente a las personas que me escribieron reviews!!! Deberían ver la sonrisa que se dibuja en mi rostro cuando los leo, los contesto y recuerdo... MIL GRACIAS!!!**

**Por ser este el décimo capitulo y para festejar tantos reviews decidí hacerlo un poco mas largo así que disfruten... **

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 10 – Vestido de compromiso

-Como te fue? –pregunto Peter pero el chico no contesto. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida

-Sirius –dijo James luego de sentarse junto al susodicho y estar en silencio un rato- que hace tu familia escribiéndole a Lily? –Sirius tosió con gran brusquedad echándose todas las migas de tu tostada encima, volteo a ver a James con los ojos desenfocados. Estaba perdido

Era la segunda vez que una persona se atragantaba la misma mañana por algo dicho por James.

-Que? Mi familia escribiéndole a Evans?

-Si

-Pero de donde sacaste semejante cosa?!

-Lily acaba de recibir una carta con el sello de tu familia

-Debe ser un error, debió ser para mi...

-No, iba dirigida a ella

-Pero como? –Sirius volteo a ver a Remus desesperadamente buscando ayuda

-Seguro que era el sello de los Black? –intervino Remus

-Segurísimo... aquí hay algo muy raro...

-Y si Lily controla a Sirius y luego se lo informa a sus padres? –dijo Remus en un intento desesperado

-Creo que ella tiene suficientes problemas como para que tenga que controlar a Sirius –dijo James sin dejar de fruncir el ceño

-Es hora de ir a clase –interrumpió Peter- se nos hace tarde

-Si, Peter tiene razón –congenió Remus. James afirmo con la cabeza aún sumido en sus pensamientos y Sirius sonrió.

El resto del día James y Sirius no vieron señales de vida por parte de Lily. James quería hablar con ella y Sirius necesitaba aclarar todo pero ninguno se atrevió a buscarla debido al entrenamiento de Quidditch. Pero eso no desanimo a James, el siguiente día sería una nueva oportunidad y para Sirius era todo lo contrarío: sería un día menos.

-Lily Evans? –la pelirroja asintió a un niño de segundo año que la había detenido en medio del pasillo- es para ti –le extendió un trozo de pergamino

_Lily:_

_Te espero en 10 minutos en las afueras del castillo, asegúrate que nadie te mire, por el almuerzo no te preocupes yo llevaré comida_

Sirius 

Lily rompió el papel y lo metió en su túnica para encaminarse a los terrenos del castillo. Para su suerte el vestíbulo estaba vació y del gran comedor se oía el sonido de los tenedores y el murmullo de los ahí presentes

-Lily –la detuvo la voz de James cuando iba por medio vestíbulo

-Que quieres, Potter?

-Hablar

-Ya lo estas haciendo

-Bien, entonces me puedes decir que sucede? –Lily arqueo la ceja

-Nada –James la tomo por los hombros y la arrincono contra la pared para su sorpresa

-Que te sucedió? Que fue lo que te dijo Kimble que te separo de mi? Explícamelo... por favor

-Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones!

-Claro que si! Recuerda que yo también estoy involucrado

-Porque quisiste! Y ahora acepta las consecuencias!! –James no se separó, todo lo contrario se acerco tanto como para rozar sus labios con los de ella pero no lo hizo para el alivio de Lily. Ella no sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar esa postura inquebrantable

-La estoy aceptando y buscando una manera de arreglarlas –dijo James en un susurro

-Arreglar? Ni sabes la razón! –no podía evitar alzar la voz, tenia demasiada frustración junta sin contar el deseo que tenia que el la besara

-Eso pretendo pero si tu no me permites... –no altero su voz a pesar que Lily hablaba fuete

-Y no lo haré! Así que mejor déjame ir

-No puedo

-No puedes o no quieres?

-Ambas... porque no puedo verte lejos y no quiero separarme de ti –porque tenia que ser tan condenadamente dulce? Su corazón no podría aguantar mas... y menos con ese tono seductor que usaba

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo y vivir con ello

-Porque? Porque tu me lo dices? Es no me basta

-Pues no se como le harás pero deberá bastarte

-Y como debo solucionar el hecho que me gustas enserio? –la pelirroja se congelo y el poco coraje que había logrado reunir se fue por el drenaje

-Yo... no es mi problema –contesto temblorosa. James le acarició la mejilla y la vio fijamente a los ojos

-Me temo que si... porque no descansaré hasta saber que sucedió esa tarde...

-De que tarde hablas?

-En la que hablaste con Kimble y a pesar que tu no me dijiste que te dijo yo lo averiguaré... no descasaré hasta saber porque te fuiste de mi

Lily no podía contestarle, se quejo seca... no podía decirle que no hiciera eso porque igual lo haría... era su imaginación o los ojos cafés que tanto le gustaban estaban cada vez mas cerca? La respiración de James chocaba con la suya y su labios casi...

-Señor Potter! –era la voz inconfundible de MacGonagall- venga conmigo ahora mismo!! Y nisiquiera voy a preguntar que esta haciendo con la señorita Evans

-Pero profesora...

-Nada Potter, venga ahora mismo

James beso a Lily en la mejilla y se dirigió a la maestra la cual comenzó a caminar escalera arriba con James detrás. Lily tardo un momento en recuperar la sensación en los sentidos y cuando lo logro salió a los terrenos

-Te ayudo? –le dijo Sirius que la esperaba recostado en el árbol al borde del lago

-Que cosa?

-Que llamarán a James

-Pero como?...

-No olvides que soy un merodeador –dijo sonriendo

-Pero que hiciste?

-Le provoque a Peter una reacción alérgica y como era de esperarse se desmayo y la profesora Pomfrey no tuvo mas remedio que mandar a buscar a alguno de nosotros para saber como curarla

-Y como no llamaron a Remus?

-Porque el viene para acá...

-Que?! Le contaste?!!

-Tuve que! Nos vio la noche del sábado y pensó que estábamos de novios y entonces me vi obligado a contarle

-Le hubieras dicho otra cosa!

-Una cosa es mentirle a mi mejor amigo y otra hacerlo dos veces... y mas si Remus puede ayudarnos, el no contara nada

-Lo sé pero lo que no quiero es que mas personas estén involucradas! Aunque sean de confianza...

-Entiendo pero era necesario –ella afirmo con la cabeza- ahora me tienes que explicar unas cositas

-Dime por donde comenzar –ambos se sentaron en el llano

-La carta, que te mando mi familia, de que es?

-Es una cita con tu mama para probarme el vestido del compromiso –Sirius maldijo y se paso una mano por el rostro

-Donde será?

-Ese es el problema... será aquí en el castillo

-Cuando? –dijo Sirius aún mas frustrado

-Mañana a las diez

-Mi mamá vendrá mañana a probarte un vestido aquí en el colegio en plena luz del día?!! –dijo con la esperanza que Lily comenzara a reírse y le dijera que era mentira

-Si –la imaginación de Sirius trabajo a mil por hora al imaginarse a su ruidosa madre gritando en medio vestíbulo: "Lily!!Ven que te tengo que probar el vestido pare el compromiso con el bueno para nada de mi hijo Sirius!!!"... Si ya podía imaginarse el rostro de todos los presentes y mas es de James... vaya si sería bochornoso y humillante

-Pad –intervino Remus que acababa de llegar

-Moony que bueno que viniste ahora mismo tenemos que idear un plan

-Un plan? –dijo Lily

-Si o James se enterará de todo... –sacó el mapa merodeador y lo colocó sobre el pasto

-Creí que no podíamos mostrarlo –dijo Remus con una sonrisa

-Créeme no ceo que a James le moleste –dijo Sirius en tono humorístico

Con el poco tiempo que tuvieron planearon una manera que la mama de Sirius no echara todo a perder y que Lily pudiera salir de clase sin que James lo notara

-Bien Remus si James aparece en el vestíbulo va a ser tu culpa! –dijo Sirius apuntándolo con la varita

-Y que me vas hacer? –dijo Remus divertido- pasarme las pulgas?

-Golpe bajo... sabes que yo no tengo desde hace meses –ambos rieron pero se interrumpieron al ver a Lily frunciendo el ceño- ... perdón... bueno Lily tu sales lo mas rápido que puedas y yo me encargaré que el mapa no caiga en manos de James

-Y porque no simplemente lo guardas ahora? –sugirió Lily

-No puedo –contesto volteando ver disimuladamente a Remus que palideció- hoy lo necesitaremos... bien, esto tiene que funcionar o todo se pudre

-Oye Pad, que le hiciste a Colagusano? –Sirius se rió por un rato

-Un simple hechizo de comezón... y plumas

-Pues resulto divinamente porque se revolcaba en el suelo

-Alguien tenía que sacrificarse

-Pero porque le hicieron eso? –dijo Lily con su espíritu humanitario

-Era el o tu –dijo Remus- porque no creo que James te hubiera dejado marchar

-Bueno, eso tiene sentido

-Maldición! –dijo Sirius de pronto haciendo que Lily diera un saltito de sorpresa- Lily tienes que irte ahora!

-Que? –dijo todavía sin entender

-Que te vayas ahora!! James viene para acá!!

La chica no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces para irse de ahí

-Hola Prongs –saludo Sirius cuando James llego a donde estaban ellos

-Que hacen aquí?

-Respiramos aire fresco

-De ti lo creo, pero Remus?

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

-Con tanta tarea acumulada? –Remus sacudió los hombros sin importancia

-Y porque la sonrisa? –pregunto Sirius- algún encuentro?

-Podría ser pero no –James se rió y se encamino de regreso al castillo con las manos en los bolsillos. Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza y fueron a alcanzar a su amigo

-------------------------------------------------------- 

Una dulce melodía acunaba su sueño pero el problema era que ya había amanecido. Un sonido que provenía de su propia habitación la obligo a abrir los ojos y separar las cortinas para vislumbrar un pajarito celeste que cantaba dulcemente en el marco de la ventana con un sobre atado en la pata.

-Lily es para ti! –dijo Jane, una amiga del curso que miraba con ternura el pájaro. La pelirroja libero al ave de su peso pero aún siguió con su canto

_Esta ave es tan única como mis sentimientos por ti..._

Lily sonrió al tiempo que estrujo el papel y tiro al suelo

-Porqué lo tiras? –dijo otra chica del cuarto al tiempo que tomo el papel y lo estiro para leerlo- que lindo... quien es?

-Mi carcelero–dijo indiferente, acariciando el ave. No habló mas y se encamino a su primera clase con la cabeza en otro lugar menos en la tierra

-Te llegó mi mensaje? –le murmuro James cuando ella paso a su lado para sentarse en su pupitre.

Lo ignoro, era lo mejor que podía hacer porque se conocía tan bien que sabía que un paso infalso y ella diría lo que realmente sentía... y ella no quería que eso sucediera

-Silencio!! –dijo la voz chillona del profesor Flitwick- hoy vamos a aprender y perfeccionar el hechizo convocador en personas... este hechizo es necesario en situaciones de riesgo donde se necesita acercar a una persona consiente o inconsciente... bien si no hay dudas pónganse en parejas

Ni había el profesor había terminado de hablar cuando James ya se había levantado y parado junto a Lily sin que Remus y Sirius pudieran evitarlo

-Practicamos? –pregunto a la pelirroja- estoy solo...

-Pero yo estoy con Jannise –contesto cortante, señalo a una chica rubia que comenzó a practicar con un chico de ojos azules

-Ya no... –dijo James fingiendo seriedad- solo quedamos tu y yo

Lily recorrió el aula con la vista y comprobó que era verdad, no volvió su mirada a James sin antes darle una mirada asesina a Sirius que al notarla bajo la mirada

-Trabajen señorita Evans y señor Potter! –les reprendió el profesor. Lily no tuvo opción y de mala gana se puso frente a James que a su vez sonrió.

Comenzaron a trabajar el hechizo con sorprendentes resultados por parte de James, el hechizo los obligaba a acercarse hasta quedar casi pegados, cosa que ha James se le facilitaba hacer porque ni bien había dicho el hechizo y Lily se sentía atraía al chico sin poder evitarlo, aunque pusiera resistencia física no servía de nada pero justo a tiempo tomaba distancia, evitando así lapsos de tiempo largos pegada a el, pero en una de esas no tuvo tanta suerte porque pronto se vio rodeada por los brazos de James

-Potter aléjate y terminemos con esto

-Solo déjame recuperarme un poco –se excuso James al tiempo que disfrutaba al cercanía que tenían

-Pues apresúrate porque ya va a terminar la clase y no he logrado mucho –y era verdad, cada vez que le tocaba hacer el hechizo no lograba mover al chico ni dos centímetros, debía tener una razón pero no estaba muy interesada en saberla porque lo último que le faltaba era reprobar una clase

-Yo sí... logre tenerte a mi lado... tal vez no como quisiera pero por algo se comienza, no?

-Creo que ya recuperaste el aliento –dijo Lily intentando separarse del agarre y fingiendo no oír lo que había oído

-Solo dame un minuto –dijo James obligándola a ella verlo fijamente- y déjame disfrutar el momento

-Creo que ya disfrutaste lo suficiente –dijo la pelirroja al fin logrando separarse, tomando distancia y levantando la varita- accio corpus! –al decir el hechizo vio que al fin el hechizo le funcionada, James se estaba acercando pero cuando justo el se iba a apoyar en ella para sostenerse y no caer, pues el hechizo inmovilizaba las piernas, Lily se hizo a un lado y lo dejo caer a bruces.

En otra situación Lily se hubiera reído pero no podía, le dolía mucho hacerle eso a James pero no tenía opción... según el plan ya debería haber cambio de clase. Justo el profesor indico la finalización de la clase y logrando que James no la viera salió de la clase

Sin poder evitarlo Sirius y Remus silenciaron una risa al llegar donde se encontraba su amigo tirado en el suelo tratando de levantarse

-Prongs... –dijo Sirius colocándose en cuclillas y dándole un palmada en la espalda a James haciéndolo tumbarse otra vez de cara- que haces en el piso?

-Tratando de levantarme –dijo con molestia e intentando levantarse nuevamente pero Remus le dio otra palmada que lo tumbo otra vez

-Que tal el ejercicio con Lily? Tuviste progresos? –dijo Remus

-No –contesto todavía en el suelo

-Cuando planeas levantarte? –pregunto Sirius ya parado y viéndolo desde arriba

-Cuando me regrese la movilidad en las piernas

-Cuándo la perdiste?

-Efecto secundario del hechizo mal realizado –se adelanto Remus

-Ah, si... –sonrió Sirius- se me había olvidado –otra mentirita blanca no le hacía mal a nadie... o sí? Pero el no había sido el autor de ese hechizo de "petrificus" había sido Remus

-Efecto secundario? –dijo James al fin logrando sentarse en el suelo

-El profesor lo explico pero estabas demasiado pendiente de Lily –dijo Remus trabando los ojos... eso era verdad, si era un efecto secundario la inmovilidad de ciertas partes del cuerpo pero el sabía que Lily era incapaz de ejecutar mal un hechizo entonces tuvo que darle una ayudadita...

-No! Yo no estaba... bueno si –se logro incorporar- a donde se fue?

-Quien?

-Lily

-Supongo que a su siguiente clase... –dijo Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa

-Iré a buscarla, dame el mapa –dijo James a Sirius

-El mapa?... el mapa... donde deje el mapa?... el mapa... cuando fue la última vez que lo usamos?

-Ayer –dijo James fastidioso- en la noche

-Ah si!! Ay no!

-Qué hiciste el mapa?

-Lo deje en la casa... –contesto en un susurro

-Vamos a buscarlo –sugirió Remus

-Bien... pero a la luz del día no podemos

-Iremos en la noche... –dijo Sirius

-Si no queda mas que hacer... –se resigno James- vamos a la torre para aprovechar la hora libre –Remus afirmo con la cabeza pero Sirius dijo:

-Adelántense ustedes, yo tengo una cita

-A la diez de la mañana?

-El tiempo es oro –dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-Si claro y quien es la chica? –dijo James caminando ya a la puerta para salir

-Pues... es un secreto

-Si claro, dime quien es? –Sirius movió negativamente la cabeza y comenzó caminar por el pasillo

-Nos vemos luego!! –grito antes de salir corriendo al vestíbulo.

En el trayecto saco el mapa merodeador y consulto el vestíbulo para parte de su tranquilidad vio ahí a su madre en compañía de Lily, bajo la escalinata de dos en dos y paro en seco a la espalda de su mama

-Hola... –dijo el a sus espaldas

-Sirius! –dijo su mama notablemente molesta- no me hagas eso!!!

-Que cosa? –dijo divertido. Cualquier oportunidad para molestar a su madre era buena porque siempre le aseguraba diversión

-No te hagas el idiota!

-Yo no me hago...

-Ya cállate! Y déjame ver esto!! –le dio la espalda a su hijo y volvió a Lily- a donde podemos ir para probarte esto?

-Podemos ir al baño de mujeres

-Perfecto, ven –dijo la señora Black jalando a su hijo

-Y yo para que?

-No quieres ver a tu prometida? –vaya que el vestíbulo no estaba muy concurrido porque de lo contrario ese comentario hubiera arruinado todo

-No es mi... –se interrumpió al ver el rostro molesto de su mama y el rostro de súplica de Lily- bien, vamos

Sirius caminó junto a Lily pero con el estomago revuelto. Paro en seco cuando su mama entro al servicio para chicas seguida de Lily

-ORION!! ENTRA YA!! –se oyó la voz de su mama desde dentro del lavado

-Yo no entro ahí! –contesto a grito. Lily salió segundos después con un rostro suplicante

-Por favor entra, no hagas las cosas mas difíciles

-Yo no voy a entrar! Tengo una reputación!

-Ya te voy a creer que nunca has entrado a un baño de chicas! –dijo Lily incrédula

-Nunca

-Pues siempre hay una primera vez –dijo la chica obligándolo a entrar

-Oye esto no está tan mal...

-Que esperabas? Dragones?

-Algo por el estilo...

-Déjense ya de bobadas –los reprendió la señora Black- entra y ponte esto

Le dio un paquete negro a Lily que sumisa entro a uno de los servicios. Por 5 largos minutos no se oyó mas que el respirar de los Black y el goteo del lavado. El sonido de una puerta abrirse sorprendió a Sirius pero no tanto como lo siguiente que vio...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi... No olviden el concurso de ¿Qué broma le harías a John Kimble? Y tampoco olviden que la mejor idea tendrá su aparición en el fic (se llevara a cabo) y alguno que este ingenioso y chistoso puede aparecer también... espero sus ideas y propuestas en los reviews!!!  
Gracias por leer!! Se los agradezco mucho!! Y espero que lo que vaya del año, todo haya salido bien para ustedes!!!!  
ReviEWs porfa!! Cuídense mucho!! **

**Y esperen que la compu no deje de funcionar uno de estos días!!  
NaLu**


	11. Fiesta de Compromiso

**Hola!!! Soy Nalu actualizando lo mas pronto que pude!! Para complacer a todas las lindas y preciosas personas que leen esta historia...**

**Como podrán notar el capi no esta muy largo pero tengo varias buenas razones para que no sea muy largo: Estoy hasta el cuello de tareas! Todos los días tengo que hacer planas de taqui y un monton de cosas mas, y yo armándome de coraje me inscribí a un diplomado de administración en mi cole, lo que significa que me quita dos tardes a la semana y la mas importante NO TENGO COMPU!!! Eso significa grandes estragos en mi persona porque no solo me sirve para pasar los capis sino que tambien para el cole pero espero que ya esta semana me la compongan... **

**Uff... aún así no rompere mi promesa de actualizar lo mas pronto posible porque se que hay muchas personas que leen!! Y a todas esas personas muchas pero muchas gracias!!!! Disfruten!!!!!**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 11 – Fiesta de compromiso

-Yo no voy a entrar! Tengo una reputación!

-Ya te voy a creer que nunca has entrado a un baño de chicas! –dijo Lily incrédula

-Nunca

-Pues siempre hay una primera vez –dijo la chica obligándolo a entrar

-Oye esto no está tan mal...

-Que esperabas? Dragones?

-Algo por el estilo...

-Déjense ya de bobadas –los reprendió la señora Black- entra y ponte esto

Le dio un paquete negro a Lily que sumisa entro a uno de los servicios. Por 5 largos minutos no se oyó mas que el respirar de los Black y el goteo del lavado. El sonido de una puerta abrirse sorprendió a Sirius pero no tanto como lo siguiente que vio...

Encontró una razón por la cual su amigo estaba tan enamorado de la pelirroja desde el año anterior... estaba hermosa y el vestido que llevaba lo realzaba. Era un vestido verde botella que se ajustaba en los lugares precisos haciendo que la chica se viera increíble.

-Sabía que te iba a quedar bien! –la voz de la señora Black interrumpió el análisis de Sirius- tengo un gusto exquisito para la ropa!! –Sirius se fijo por primera vez en el rostro de la chica, estaba cabizbaja y avergonzada; cruzaba los brazos frente a su vientre con nerviosismo. Ignorando a su madre, Sirius, se acerco a Lily

-Me veo pésimo –murmuro Lily cuando Sirius estuvo a su lado

-Te ves hermosa

-Si claro... no mientas que no sirve...

-No miento y te aseguro que... –estuvo a punto de decir "a James le hubiera fascinado" pero no lo creyó oportuno- cuando te mires al espejo veras que digo la verdad

-No necesito un espejo... se que me miro...

-Increíblemente bella –le interrumpió Sirius- te ves preciosa, el vestido fue hecho para ti y no dudes que...

-Ya dejen de cuchichear y muéstrame el vestido, Kimble! –Sirius dio unos pasos atrás para evitar mas confrontación con su madre- date la vuelta!! –Lily obedeció y Sirius casi se va de espaldas al ver el pronunciado escote que tenia en las espalda dejando a descubierto su blanca piel, ahora sabía la razón por la cual ella estaba tan sonrojada- te sienta perfecto!!... ahora quítatelo o lo ensuciaras... –asintiendo con la cabeza Lily se metió nuevamente al servicio- el Viernes a mas tardar debes enviarme tus medidas para el vestido de novia –se oyó un fuerte estruendo dentro del baño en el que estaba Lily

-Lily, estas bien? –dijo Sirius preocupado

-Si... –dijo la voz queda de la chica

-Espero que no hayas arruinado el vestido!! –dijo molesta la señora Black

-No, el vestido esta bien

Pero ella no y eso se denoto unos minutos siguientes cuando salió del baño con el vestido en mano pero con el rostro muy blanco y la mirada en el piso

-Mama... –dijo Sirius con fingida cortesía- si ella adelgazara para cuando fuera... ya sabes... eso, y el vestido no le quedara...

-Por quien me tomas? El vestido se ajustará solo, donde creías que lo compraría? En un tienda muggle? –la señora soltó una carcajada y se encamino a la puerta- los veo el sábado –y salió

Sirius volteó a ver a Lily que ahora tenía la vista fija en la puerta

-Encontraremos la solución –dijo para consolarla y tratar de consolarse a si mismo también porque el tampoco creía completamente esas palabras

---------------------------------------------------

Nadie ansiaba el sábado pero las horas que faltaban eran pocas y los nervios mayores. Aunque fue complicado, todas las tardes y noches Sirius y Lily se habían juntado para comenzar su búsqueda en libros: como burlar el tratado antiguo de sangre que los entrelazaba. Aunque cada día usaban las oportunidades y el máximo de tiempo que disponían, no pasaban demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca porque las tareas eran excesivas y a Sirius le costaba tiempo desaparecerse sin despertar sospechas en James que a su vez no perdía oportunidad para "ocasionalmente" toparse con Lily en medio de los pasillos al igual que el estarle enviando regalos, desde los mas simples, como el de una flor en su escritorio cada vez que llegaba a clase, hasta los mas únicos y exóticos como el de una serenata de sirenas del lago. Pero nada pudo evitar que Lily dejara de pensar en el día que se aproximaba y pronto llego... antes de lo que ella hubiera querido.

Un carruaje llego por ella y Sirius el día del compromiso, Remus los acompaño ante la ausencia de James que estaba jugando un importante juego de la copa de Quidditch contra Slytherin, del cual Sirius había logrado excusarse debido a "la muerte prematura" de un familiar que llegaría a hacerse realidad si no encontraban una respuesta a su problema.

Llegaron a la mansión de los Black en cuestión de minutos que estaba en su máximo esplendor. Lily se dejo arreglar por las elfinas de la casa según la señora Black había indicado.

Una música de orquesta que llegaba desde la planta baja y la voz chillona de la elfina le indico a Lily que estaba lista para salir y que Sirius la esperaba afuera. Se vio en el espejo y su reflejo le devolvió un mirada triste, el vestido era realmente precioso y su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado pero su tristeza era notoria

Ella no le temía al compromiso ni a casarse, a lo que temía era el hecho de no estar enamorada, simplemente, Sirius no era el correcto. Ella quería a alguien mas y ambos lo sabían de sobra. Cada muestra de afecto por parte de James le dolía cada vez mas pues su fuerza flaqueaba mas y mas.

Lily hecho un último vistazo a la marquesa donde estaban sus cosas cuando notó una rosa sobre todo, acompañada de un rollo de pergamino

-Y esto? –pregunto a la elfina que estaba a su lado

-Margie lo vio entre sus cosas, señorita, cuando Margie las ordeno eso saló de un libro

-Con todo y rosa?

-Si señorita

El sobre no tenia destinatario pero al ver la rosa supo de quien y para quien era, con nerviosismo abrió el sobre y leyó:

_Lily:_

_No se que, ni como sucedió pero desde hace mucho que siento algo muy fuerte por ti, es mas allá de la atracción, mucho mas allá. Desde que probé tus labios por primera vez los anhelo cada vez mas; y esas ganas se hacen mas fuertes cuando te tengo cerca y no puedo tenerte a mi lado_

_No puede ser que algo que comenzaba a surgir lo enterraras sin explicación; se que hay una razón, una fuerza mas fuerte que nosotros para separarnos. Y por lo mismo yo no me dejaré vencer aunque tu digas que no, me huyas o rechaces no dejare de demostrarte lo que siento por ti. Aunque no te pueda tener entre mis brazos, te seré fiel y aunque no pueda besarte no dejare de decirte que te quiero._

_Se que sientes algo, no lo niegues, lo pero ver en tus ojos y también en la tristeza que te inunda... por favor, déjame salvarte porque mi tiempo no corre si no estoy contigo y tengo toda una vida para esperarte... algún día el destino nos unirá._

_James_

Era inevitable que las lagrimas cayeran al igual que las ganas de detener el tiempo. Lily se dejó caer abatido en el piso con la carta en las manos y la tinta corriéndose por el agua salada. No escucho mas apartir de ese momento, no escucho a la elfina hablarle y menos a los chicos entrar a la habitación y menos noto que Remus la levanto del suelo y buscaba su reacción

-Lily... –una mano le acariciaba la frente y le hablaba suave- como te sientes?

-Desde cuando importa...

-Desde que estas mas blanca que Sirius en este momento –continuó diciendo Remus. Lily volvió a parte de sus sentidos y vio a su alrededor, la habían sentado en un banco, Remus estaba en cuclillas a su lado y Sirius realmente estaba blanco sentado en la cama, mirándola pasmado

-Hay que bajar... –susurro Sirius con una voz irreconocible. No era la voz que llena de seguridad y jubilo que siempre lo había caracterizado

-Lily... –se enfoco en Remus- no estas sola... tu puedes esto no es mas que una cena, no tendrás que casarte porque vamos a encontrar la solución... y eso va para ti también Sirius

-Yo? Pero si yo estoy perfecto!! Yo le estoy viendo el lado agradable!! –dijo el susodicho entre una combinación de sarcasmo y furia

-No empieces... –le ordeno Remus

Sin saber de donde se había sacado las fuerzas, Lily se levanto de su asiento, Sirius la imito y Remus sonrió lastimosamente. Con una paso pausado todos salieron de la habitación. Justo ahí estaba el señor Black

-Ya era hora!! –dijo molesto- esperen a que la banda toque la entrada para entrar en el salón.

Fue cuestión de minutos en los cuales Lily, Sirius y Remus estuvieron en total silencio esperando la entrada, Cuando sonó, Sirius sintió su corazón en el cuello y Lily tembló ligeramente y con paso lento comenzaron a bajar las gradas

-Lily me harías un favor? –susurro Sirius

-Que?

-Me tiras por la escalera? Fingiremos que fue un accidente y se suspende esto...

-Cuidado Sirius con lo que haces –dijo el señor Black que estaba pasos delante de ellos con una voz que denotaba advertencia.

Llegaron al umbral del salón. Toda la gente los miraba, no había un solo par de ojos que no lo hiciera y menos alguien que sonriera todos estaban serios examinando minuciosamente a los dos chicos que a puras penas se mantenían altivos. Lily vio de reojo a su escolta y se sorprendió al ver que no parecía nada asustado, todo lo contrario parecía seguro y firme, muy diferente a como estaba hace unos minutos

-Estos dos jóvenes tienen una gran celebración este día... –dijo John Kimble que alzaba una capa en el centro del salón- celebran hoy que sus destinos están por unirse para mantener salvo el linaje de sangre pura. En cuestión de semanas se convertirán en una familia prometedora que dará descendencia a dos de las familias mas prestigiosas de este linaje!! –todos alzaron sus copas y aplaudieron- y ahora como presentación y tradición nuestra pareja bailara un vals que marca el inicio de la cuenta regresiva para la unión!!

Todos aplaudieron nuevamente y cuando cesó la tonada del vals comenzó. Aún con el semblante serio, Sirius llevo a Lily al centro de la pista para comenzar a bailar. Sus manos estaban fuertemente entrelazadas como muestra de apoyo mutuo. El con cierto temor puso su mano en la espalda descubierta de ella y le indico que pusiera la suya en su hombro. Lily observaba cada uno de los rostros que se mostraban ante ella. Algunos sonreían maliciosamente o murmuraban cosas unos a otros, algunos la miraban con interés y desprecio. los señores Black y Kimble la miraban triunfalmente con sonrisas acompañadas de miradas llenas de codicia... vio por varios largos minutos esos rostros desconocidos y frívolos cuando noto una mirada cariñosa y dolorosa a la vez proveniente de unos ojos cafés. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar pues la tonada había cesado y Sirius y ella estaban parados frente a sus padres mientras todos alzaban las copas

-Antes de continuar esta fiesta hay que hacer un brindis!! –dijo el señor Black- primero por los novios, esta unión y el porvenir

-Por las generaciones siguientes –continuo Kimble- por el amor, la libertad y la verdad! Salud!!

-Salud!! –contesto la gente ahí presente

-Falta algo! –dijo una voz que se alzo al siguiente momento. Todos voltearon a ver, inclusive los novios. Al reconocerlo la señora Black se acerco y dijo en voz baja pero perfectamente audible:

-Que haces aquí? Nadie te invito y sabes de sobra que no eres bienvenido a esta casa!!

-Solo vengo de pasada señora, pero no me voy hasta decir unas palabras... –fingió una sonrisa que parecía mas una mueca de dolor

-Permítele hablar –dijo Kimble

-Gracias señor Kimble... para quienes no me conocen soy James Potter –se oyó un fuerte murmullo- he venido porque los novios me han pedido ser el padrino de esta unión. Verán... –dio un sorbo a su copa- soy amigo del novio... y conozco a la novia, bueno no creo que eso importe ahora... así que yo brindo por esta pareja, la confianza, la amistad por el coraje, las lagrimas y principalmente por la importancia de la sangre sobre los sentimientos!! Salud!! –tomo toda su copa de un solo trago pero nadie dijo o hizo nada sin saber como reaccionar hasta que la voz del Kimble se alzó

-Salud!! –dijo animadamente. Todos respondieron igual

---------------------------------

**Ojala que les haya gustado!! Pobre James!! Me parte el corazón que tuviera que enterarse así... y aún no se sabe como va a reaccionar el, Lily y Sirius... pobrecitos...**

**RECUERDEN EL CONCURSO!!!! Que le harían a John Kimble si ustedes fueran Sirius??? Ya he tendio varias ideas y sugerencias pero aún tienen bastante tiempo para pensarla y decírmela, también si quieren editarle algo solo diganmelo... yo les aviso cuando falten unos capis para postular ideas! ESPERO SUS IDEAS!!!**

**Reviews!!! Porfa, ahora se los pido mas que nunca porq les juro q si no fueran por sus revies yo ya estaría al borde de un colapso nervioso!! Me encanta leer y contestar sus reviews! Así que los espero con ansias!! Y ya casi llegamos a los 100!!!!!!!! (QUE EMOCIÓN!!! Y les prometo que lo voy a estar diciendo a los 4 vientos a quien este dispuesto a oirme jeje) así que por mas razón REVIEWS!!!! Y también va para las personas que leen y no me han puesto uno!!!!!!!!!**

**Espero seguir viva para la siguiente actualización!**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Nalu )**

**p.d.:solo les pido un poco de paciencia porfa... para esta alma en pena...**


	12. El beso prohibido

**Hola people!!! Como están?? Espero que bien!!! Ay... espero que les este gustando la historia y que deseen seguir leyendo mi humilde historia... he estado haciendo lo imposible por conseguir un compu para pasar los capis porq a pesar que la compu q tengo no ha tronado no la puedo usar porq si la uso me va a contagiar la memoria que uso para los fics... complicado, no? Pero ahora eso no importa porque aquí les tengo el capi...**

**GRACIAS!!! MIL GRACIAS!!! A todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de ponerme un Review!! Hemos llegado a los 100!! No saben lo feliz que me hace!!! Yupi! Si pudiera agradecería personalmente pero tengo que conformarme con contestarles sus preciosos reviews con la mejor dispoción y alegría. Gracias!! De verdad!! Ustedes me hacen sonreír!!! También gracias por las ideas y propuestas! Todas son muy buenas y también las que no son relacionadas con el concurso (ya saben sobre que Sirius se enamore... jiji) GRACIAS!!!**

**Seguimos en la fiesta de compromiso y el capi y se sigue desarrollando ahí... espero que lo disfruten**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 12 – El beso prohibido

-Gracias señor Kimble... para quienes no me conocen soy James Potter –se oyó un fuerte murmullo- he venido porque los novios me han pedido ser el padrino de esta unión. Verán... –dio un sorbo a su copa- soy amigo del novio... y conozco a la novia, bueno no creo que eso importe ahora... así que yo brindo por esta pareja, la confianza, la amistad por el coraje, las lagrimas y principalmente por la importancia de la sangre sobre los sentimientos!! Salud!! –tomo toda su copa de un solo trago pero nadie dijo o hizo nada sin saber como reaccionar hasta que la voz del Kimble se alzó

-Salud!! –dijo animadamente. Todos respondieron igual

Ahí estaban los pocos trozos de corazón que había logrado rescatar con la carta que el mismo James le había escrito, se habían perdido al verlo hablar de esa manera, tan llena de dolor y resentimiento. James la miraba fijamente cosa que la incomodaba, sostenía la copa con mas fuerza de la necesaria que estaba totalmente vacía. El agarre de Sirius en sus mano se había perdido al igual que todos sus sentidos.

Sirius caminó en dirección de su amigo pero el señor Kimble se le adelanto y comenzó a hablar con James que mantenía una postura sereno, demasiado sereno para una persona normal.

A su vez James no escuchaba ni palabra de lo que le decía Kimble y miraba fijamente a Sirius que esta justamente atrás de su receptor. James nunca tuvo tantas ganas de golpear a Sirius con todas sus fuerzas y abrazarlo a la vez... lo entendía pero al mismo tiempo no, sentía una gran tristeza y celos pero algo era seguro: nada de lo que sentía en ese momento era positivo, en ninguna manera.

-Asumo que debo felicitarte –dijo James amargamente cuando al fin pudo hablar con Sirius a solas

-No lo hagas, porque no hay de que alegrarse

-Como no! –dijo sarcástico- te casas con una gran chica –Sirius sentía como su respiración se hacía tan pesada como el plomo, no podía describir como se sentía en ese momento al sentir que había traicionado a "su hermano" de la pero manera

-Una gran chica, cierto, pero ambos sabemos que soy yo el que estorba

-Mas bien, yo creo que los papeles se invirtieron al no decirme nada

-Era necesario...

-Para quien? Porque para mi, definitivamente, no lo fue

-Para Lily...

-Pues yo la veo muy bien –una voz en su cabeza le dijo que tal vez el único que sacaba partido de la situación era Sirius porque así podría esta solo con ella...

-No mientas, porque se ve a leguas de distancia que no lo esta

-Ja... ahora yo miento!

-No te dije la verdad porque me lo pidió... si vieras sus ojos implorantes lo entenderías

-Ya he visto esos ojos –dijo James en casi un susurro—fueron los mismos que me incitaron a ayudarla... a besarla... y a venir aquí

-Entonces espero que entiendas la situación en la que nos encontramos sumidos Lily y yo

-No solo ustedes... porque aunque lo niegue, lo que siento por tu futuro esposa me nubla el juicio

-No la llames así

-Tus padres dicen eso

-Y ellos que saben de la situación? Ellos solo miran lo que quieren ver

-Como puedes decir eso? Ellos miran la pura realidad

-Pues esa realidad puede cambiar –dijo Sirius- me perdonas?

-Perdonarte de que? Tu no tienes _toda _la culpa –ambos estrecharon un corto abrazo que reconforto a Sirius

-Como...

-Peter me lo dijo –se adelanto James a la tan obvia pregunta de su amigo- me dijo que te vio marchar junto a Lily en un carruaje

-Rata apestosa... –soltó Sirius

-Cuando planeabas decírmelo? –atajó James deseoso de saber la respuesta, pues a pesar de haber perdonado a Sirius aún quedaba una espinita...- cuando estuvieran en el altar?

-Esta noche

-Vaya que propicio... –dijo James con un dejo amargo, esa espinita se le hacía molesta

No se dijeron mas pero para sorpresa de ambos el clima estaba mas que tenso, había algo a James que no le cerraba y Sirius no estaba totalmente seguro que todo estuviera bien.

James volteo a ver a Lily que estaba sentada en una parte del salón con las vista fija en el suelo. Era una lastima que estuviera así y en esa situación, porque se veía tan linda... la respiración se le había cortado al verla bailar pero no solo porque bailaba con su hasta ese momento mejor amigo sino por lo hermosa se veía con el pelo recogido y esos bucles rojos caer en su hombros. Aun estando triste ella se veía hermosa... era una lastima toda esa situación... Lily levanto la vista y se quedo fija en el, en seguida James vio como sus ojos verdes brillaban de pronto y bajaban la mirada

-Ay no... –dijo de pronto Sirius obligando a James a dejar de ver a la pelirroja- ahí viene mi primo... –no había terminado de hablar cuando un hombre gordo y rostro poco agraciado se detuvo frente a ellos. Cualquiera podría jurar que Sirius y ese tipo eran cualquier cosa menos primos

-Sirius, primo! –dijo el hombre

-Maxwell...

-Felicidades! Te toco una buena

-Disculpe? –dijo James sin poder evitarlo. Esperaba que el tal Maxwell no estuviera pensando lo que el pensó cuando dijo eso

-Potter... –dijo con un tono despectivo- no pensé ver a alguno de tu "linaje" aquí presente y mucho menos que fueras padrino, según me había dicho el padre de Sirius yo sería el padrino

-Me temo que hubo un cambio de último momento –dijo James con fingida cordialidad

-Lastima porque me hubiera gustado ser el padrino de tremenda chica –volteo a ver a la pelirroja con ojos que poco le gustaron a James- tienes una gran suerte, Sirius. Y ya me imagino lo que te vas a gozar con eso del primogénito –James sintió renovada ira- brindemos por esa pelirroja...

-Me temo que el brindis ya se hizo –le corto James

-Acaso eso importa? –dijo Maxwell soltando una sonora carcajada

-Pues le infor...

-Primo –intervino Sirius previniendo una pelea- porque no vas a saludar a nuestras primas B...

-Las saludare a ellas luego porque ahora si no te importa le echaré un ojo a tu prometida –Maxwell guiñó un ojo a Sirius

-Eso si no... –susurró James antes de caminar con decisión hacía Lily que seguía sentada en la misma silla y que para sus suerte no lo vio venir porque estaba casi seguro que se hubiera ido corriendo al verlo- Me permite esta pieza? –extendió su mano a la sorprendida chica que no contesto- por favor acéptala porque es por tu propio bien... si no lo haces alguien mas lo hará y no respondo por mis actos –James parecía un tanto ansioso.

Si decir nada Lily tomo su mano y se dejo llevar a la pista de baile donde solo sonaba música lenta. Al comenzar a bailar James se acerco lo mas que pudo a la chica, se moría por sentirla cerca, poder oler su fragancia y sentir su calor; Lily no se separo en lo mas mínimo y al contrario, recostó su cabeza en su hombro. James sonrió ligeramente al sentir la respiración de Lily en su cuello y por unos instantes olvido que ella se iba a casar con su mejor amigo y que este les miraba sonriente. No hablaron y solo se destinaron a disfrutar del momento de estar juntos porque podría ser el último... en ese momento no importaba que pasaría en el futuro, solo importaba el presente

-Porque no me lo dijiste? –dijo James necesitando saber los porque- lo hubiera podido entender...

-Que hubieras entendido? Que me tengo que casar sin importar lo que siento y que le hecho que estés cerca me hace mucho mas difícil todo?

-Porque te lo hago mas difícil?

-Porque el tenerte cerca me hace mas dolorosa esta unión

-Y tu que crees? Que a mi no me duele?

-Pero tu no estas condenado a vivir el resto de tu vida con alguien que no amas...

-Y a quien amas? –Lily levanto la cabeza y lo vio profundamente a los ojos

-Creí que ya lo sabías

-Lo sé pero necesito oírlo

-Para que? Para que se pierda este susurro entre las voces estridentes que nos rodean?

-Y que mas si es un murmullo que se pierde si dices la verdad y alguien te escucha –Lily se acerco a su oído y dijo casi imperceptible:

-Tu James... y si pudiera cambiar con quien casarme quisiera que fueras tu... –Lily volvió a ver a los ojo cafés

-Sabes que la tentación de besarte en este momento están a punto de vencer mi autocontrol

-Pues tendrá que vencer tu autocontrol y guardar la compostura porque si no esto será un caos... –James se acerco y con sutileza rozo sus labios con los de Lily y con un leve movimiento desvió el beso a su mejilla

-El se podrá convertir en tu marido y tu en su esposa pero tu siempre seras mi mujer y amor al igual que yo de ti... –le susurró James mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír

La música se detuvo y el Señor Kimble habló nuevamente

-Es momento de hacer la presentación de los anillos de compromiso –con un gesto de la cabeza el Kimble le indico a Sirius y a Lily que se acercaran. James tomo la mano de la chica le dio un pequeño beso y se hizo un lado para que Sirius tomara su lugar- los anillos por favor –un mozo le dio una caja negra y larga; al tenerla en sus manos, Kimble se acerco a la pareja, la abrió para dejar a la vista dos anillos- Sirius... –susurró Kimle indicándole al chico tomar uno y colocárselo a Lily. Este lo hizo con el semblante totalmente serio- Lily... –la pelirroja hizo lo mismo temblando ligeramente. Al terminar Kimble sonrió- bien ahora creo que la ceremonia no será totalmente finalizada sin antes un beso!

-Que?! –dijo Sirius dejando su semblante apacible- no pretendo ofender señor pero nosotros no estamos listos para algo semejante!

-Semejante? Pero si solo es un beso... un símbolo de unión y amor. Así que no pongan pero peros y háganlo

-Pero nosotros queríamos que fuera algo especial! –cualquier excusa para evitar ese beso era bienvenida

-Pues que cosa mas especial que la noche de su compromiso!

-No nos puede obligar!! –intervino Lily luego de recobrarse del shock

-Créeme que si puedo –dijo Kimble amenazadoramente- así que, que esperan?

Sirius volteó a ver a su amigo que los miraba incrédulo y parecía haber dejado de respirar. Sin producir sonido Sirius movió los labios formando las palabras "lo siento" con la boca. Luego se volteó a ver a Lily y le susurro:

-No es nada real... solo estamos pretendiendo –incapaz de contestar, Lily, solo fue capaz de afirmar con la cabeza y ver como el chico se acercaba despacio como esperando que alguien interviniera pero eso no sucedió. El le tomo por la cintura y la acerco ligeramente y entonces sus labios rozaron

James no creía lo que veía ese momento, ambos habían cerrado los ojos, estaban ligeramente separados y de hecho si se estaban besando! El la estaba sosteniendo por el cuello... Y ella si estaba respondiendo el beso!!

--------------------------------------------------

**Ay! Pobre James!! Pobrecito!! El pobre recibe tortazo tras tortazo... uf! Me dolió tanto hacerle eso... tal vez alguien pueda imaginarse lo que es ver a alguien que se quiere besarse con otro(a)!!! por muy "irreal" que sea, tiene que doler, no?...**

**Una vez mas gracias por los reviews y las propuestas que estan muy buenas y si se les ocurre algo mas, bienvenido sea!!!!! No olviden el concurso y que pueden sugerirme lo que quieran para la historia!!!**

**Me despido sonriente, hasta la proxima actualización**

**REVIEWS!!!! **

**NaLu**


	13. Recuerdos

HOla!! Como están todos??? Espero que bien!!! Cumpliendo mi palabra les traigo el 13avo capitulo!!! Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y deseen seguir leyendo

**Gracias por los reviews!!! Me encanta saber que piensan y sus opiniones!!! Siempre me hacen sonreír!!!**

**Espero que les guste el capi!!!**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 13 - Recuerdos

Sirius volteó a ver a su amigo que los miraba incrédulo y parecía haber dejado de respirar. Sin producir sonido Sirius movió los labios formando las palabras "lo siento" con la boca. Luego se volteó a ver a Lily y le susurro:

-No es nada real... solo estamos pretendiendo –incapaz de contestar, Lily, solo fue capaz de afirmar con la cabeza y ver como el chico se acercaba despacio como esperando que alguien interviniera pero eso no sucedió. El le tomo por la cintura y la acerco ligeramente y entonces sus labios rozaron

James no creía lo que veía ese momento, ambos habían cerrado los ojos, estaban ligeramente separados y de hecho si se estaban besando! El la estaba sosteniendo por el cuello... Y ella si estaba respondiendo el beso!!

----------------------------------------------------

Los cuatro arribaron a la sala común cerca de la media noche, como era de esperarse la sala estaba vacía y el fuego estaba reducido a cenizas. Nadie había hablado durante el trayecto y menos cuando llegaron. Cuando el retrato se cerro tras Remus, Lily hablo mientras caminaba hacia las gradas que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas

-Buenas noches, me voy a dormir

-Lily espera! Necesito hablar contigo! –dijo James

-No James, hablamos mañana por hoy he tenido suficiente... –lo dijo en tal tono que James no insistió y se destino a verla marchar

-Dale un respiro, Prongs, está confundida y avergonzada –dijo Remus muy tranquilo como si fuera mas que obvio que ella reaccionara así

-De que hablas?

-Simple, lo que paso hoy fue demasiado para ella, necesita espacio para pensar... meditar lo sucedido

-Eso lo entiendo pero porque debería estar avergonzada?

-Huía a tu mirada... yo diría que fue por la escenita del beso o algo mas

-Pero... no lo creo... ella... cuando hablamos ella me dijo que... –no pudo terminar, demasiadas ideas venían demasiado rápido a su mente

-Tal vez le entro la duda

James fijo su vista en el piso pensando lo que había dicho su amigo. Y si, si era así? Es decir si le había entrado la duda sobre que lo quería? Talvez estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Sirius?? Talvez fue el beso que se dieron en la fiesta... o el hecho que el le había dicho que la quería... o ese beso correspondido...

-Me iré a acostar –anunció James luego de un momento- creo que estoy peor de cómo me levante

-Si yo también –congenió Remus

-Yo me quedaré un rato... –dijo de pronto Sirius que no había dicho absolutamente nada hasta ese momento. Se había sentado en su butaca favorita en dirección a la ventana y parecía muy ajeno a todo

James y Remus subieron a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo donde Peter roncaba espantosamente. De nuevo con la necesidad de aclarar sus dudas, James hablo en un susurro

-Moony...

-Mmm...

-Desde cuando Pad se queda en la sala común totalmente solo?

-Supongo que el todo esto que ha sucedido le ha obligado a madurar de pronto y que necesita pensar –James se quedo en silencio mientras abría su cama y se metía en ella

-Moony... –dijo nuevamente luego que el silencio apuntaba a que su amigo debería estar ya adormeciendo

-Mmmm... –contesto el otro

-Me tienes que pasar ese libro de sicología... –como respuesta se escucho una risa suave. James se volteó en su cama sin una pizca de sueño...

Todos en la torre de Gryffindor durmieron bien, menos tres chicos que se sentían abrumados por la horrible realidad que los agobiaba y los hacía sentir de todo menos felicidad.

--------------------------------------------------

-Prongs... Prongs... Prongs!... James!!... Prongs!!!!... PRONGS!!!!

-Que?! Que pasa?! Porque gritas?

-No sería necesario gritar si estuvieras en este mundo!! Ya estas igual que Sirius! –Remus que normalmente era una persona con mucho temple pero parecía al borde de la desesperación

-Alguien me hablo? –dijo Sirius que sostenía su jugo de calabaza por mas de 15 minutos sin tomar un sorbo

-Por las barbas de Merlín!! Deberían pagarme por estar en esta situación!!

-Porque haces tanto relajo? –dijo Sirius que al fin dio un sorbo al jugo

-Porque estoy hablando con dos paredes en medio del gran comedor!!

-Bueno ya, que querías decirme? –dijo James haciendo a un lado su desayuno, no tenia hambre

-No planeas hablar con Lily??

-Lily? Pero no ha venido a desayunar

-Error esta a punto de marcharse –James volteo a ver al resto de la mesa y se dio cuenta que era verdad, la chica se estaba levantando de su asiento. James volvió la mirada a su amigo que lo miraba expectante- que esperas?

-Hablarle... para que?

-Como que para que? Acaso estoy hablando con niños de 4 años?

-Vamos Prongs! –dijo Sirius que había derramado mermelada en su camisa sin notarlo- ustedes tienen que hablar mucho –lo dijo con una mezcla de seriedad, sugerencia y orden

-Pero...

-Quieres ir de una buena vez? –le dijo Remus un tanto molesto

James se levanto y camino rápidamente hacía la chica que ya salía al vestíbulo con la cabeza gacha

-Lily!! –grito James para que la pelirroja detuviera su caminar. Así lo hizo, y lo volteo a ver

-Hola James...

-Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos? –ella asintió con la cabeza

Ninguno de los dos parecían muy dispuestos a comenzar esa platica. Ya caminaban por el borde del lago, en el mismo lugar donde Lily le había contado el comienzo de todo ese problema que ahora los agobiaba

-Yo quería decirte... quería que habláramos sobre... lo que sucede entre nosotros –Lily alzo la ceja, notablemente mas relajada porque el chico no le hubiera preguntado nada sobre la noche anterior- yo... todo lo que dije en esa carta que te di ayer era la verdad y no ha cambiado mi pensar en lo mas mínimo... pero yo quiero saber si después de lo sucedido ayer todavía sientes lo mismo... que me dijiste...

Lily lo vio por un momento a los ojos sin decir nada pero sin pensarlo demasiado lo beso. Como podía ser el tan lindo y dulce? Como podía ser que fuera tan comprensivo y amoroso? No sabía como responderle que sentía lo mismo que ayer, no sabía como dejarle en claro que al que quería era a él.

Si hubieran podido se hubieran besado hasta la eternidad pero la necesidad de oxigeno en un beso tan apasionado y largo, se hacía mas prominente. Cuando se separaron James no pudo hacer mas que sonreír, nunca había recibido un beso que transmitiera tantas cosas como ese beso. Lily sintiendo la necesidad lo abrazo fuertemente y cerrando los ojos disfruto como el correspondía el abrazo y estrechándola mas a el...

--------------------------------------------------------

-Y esos dos cuando vendrán a ayudar? –dijo Sirius dejando a una lado un libro de la biblioteca

-Déjalos tienen mucho de que hablar –contesto Remus sonriendo mientras le daba la vuelta a una hoja

-Creo que lo menos que hacen en hablar

-Bueno, necesitan un tiempo solos

-El mismo que necesitamos para investigar... has encontrada algo?

-Nada y tu?

-La misma suerte que tu... pero estaba pensando...

-Acaso lo haces? –dijo Remus sonriente dejando su lectura

-Moony, no arruines mis momentos de brillantes

-Que suceden escasas veces...

-Porque no te callas y me escuchas?

-Porque no se calla usted señor Black, esta es una bi-blio-te-ca –interrumpió la señor Pince, la bibliotecaria nueva

-Con todo respeto que merece señora... –dijo Sirius amable

-Señorita –le corrigió la bibliotecaria antes que Sirius siguiera hablando

-Lo siento, debía adivinarlo por su rostro fresco –la señora Pince sonrió mostrando algunas arrugas- pero no hay nadie aquí –la sonrisa se borró

-No importa señor Black esto es una biblioteca! Y cuidado con lo que dice!! –la señora Pince se marcho con un paso indignado y los amigos tuvieron que contener las ganas de echarse a reír con todas las ganas

-Y si tomamos los libros y nos vamos? –sugirió Sirius al fin- si sigo aquí voy a caer dormido muy pronto

-Espera... entro alguien... –James y Lily aparecieron de inmediato

-Como van? –dijo un James sonriente

-Pésimo... peor que mal

-Lo siento pero no hemos encontrado mayor cosa, mencionan esos tratados en los libros del siglo X pero no mas... pero aun quedan muchos libros en los cuales buscar –continuó Remus

-Bueno entonces sigamos buscando –dijo James

-Pero en otro lado! Ya me canse que la "señorita" nos silencie!!

-Señorita? Te refieras a la bibliotecaria? –pregunto Lily

-Si, la que se parece a mi abuela –contesto Sirius- porque no nos llevamos estos libros, pasamos a la cocina y luego nos vamos a la sala común?

-No quieren descansar ustedes un rato? –ofreció James- han estado aquí toda la mañana

-Yo sigo buscando media vez nos larguemos de aquí –dijo Sirius

-Pienso igual –coincidió Remus

-Entonces vamonos!

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la sala común buscando pero como un ambiente mas relajado y aunque todos sabían que sus destinos estaban en buscar en esos libros, no se lo tomaron tan a pecho no al menos esa tarde, en la cual no faltaron bromas y uno que otro secreto revelado

-Ya fuera de broma Sirius Cuantas novias has tenido?

-Ya perdí la cuenta –dijo pícaro, sonriendo a la pelirroja

-Si claro, un estimado

-10 tal vez... no se... menos... 8 creo...

-Y que hayas tomado en serio?

-Mmm... una

-El gran Sirius Black tomo enserio a una chica?! –dijo Remus a gritos- no puede ser!

-A ella si la quise enserio! –contesto Sirius con dejadez de nostalgia y soltando un suspiro

-Te enamoraste enserio? –dijo Lily conmovida

-Pues no lo sabría decir... no se si tenia la edad para sentir algo semejante

-Momento Pad –interrumpió James- que edad tenían?

-9 años... era mi vecina –una gran carcajada colectiva resonó en el lugar- que tiene?

-Yo... a esa edad... creía... que los besos... eran repulsivos! –dijo James entre risa y risa

-Y por eso no te puedes enamorar? –dijo Sirius a su defensa

-Sirius tiene razón –dijo Lily apoyándolo- no hay edad para el amor

-Claro que tengo razón! –salto Sirius nuevamente- sino mírate tu, Prongs!!

-Yo que? Yo no me enamore a los 9 años de edad

-Pero si te gusto alguien en primero! Y no sabías su nombre! –James dejo de reír, se puso rojo y vio amenazadoramente a su amigo

-La recuerdo! –dijo Remus sonriendo maliciosamente- como olvidarla!! Sabes... no eras muy bueno ocultándolo

-Quien era? –dijo Lily expectante

-No era... –dijo James mas rojo que nunca

-Veras –interrumpió Sirius a su amigo que lo fulmino con la mirada- lo recuerdo perfectamente y todo comenzó en el tren en nuestro primer año, James paseaba por el pasillo frente a un compartimiento...

FLASH BACK 

-Ay! Ten cuidado! –dijo un chico de ojos grises a otro de gafas que parecía muy nervioso

-Lo siento! –contesto sin voltearlo a ver y moviéndose nerviosamente

-Oye, que haces? –le parecía extraño que un niño de su edad se paseara nerviosamente frente a un compartimiento sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-Yo? Nada...

-Entonces porque pareces alterado?

-Por nada –por primera vez volteo a ver al otro chico que tenia la ceja alzada

-Seguro?

-No!... si... no! Es que tengo que sacar algo de ahí!

-Entonces porque no entras y ya?

-No puedo

-No puede ser algo tan malo... o si? –el chico de pelo negro afirmo con la cabeza- que perdiste?

-No puedo decírtelo

-Oye, intento ayudarte lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme que es lo que quieres sacar

-Bien, prometes no decir nada?

-Si

-Hey ustedes dos! –dijo un chico moreno que lleva una brillante insignia con una P- que hacen ahora en el corredor? Entren al compartimiento

-Pero este no es el... –James no pudo terminar de hablar porque el prefecto les obligo a entrar al compartimiento de frente y cuando lo hicieron cerro la puerta dejando a los dos niños frente a otros tres que los miraban sorprendidos

-Hola... –dijo el niño de ojos grises- soy Black espero no haber interrumpido nada importante –nadie contesto- pero yo y...

-Potter –contesto el chico de gafas

-Potter y yo queríamos conocer a todos los del tren antes de llegar al colegio... ya saben para comenzar bien el año

-Yo soy Beth Willis –dijo una chica rubia que llevaba ya su capa y llevaba el escudo con un hurón- soy de... –el chico de ojos grises le indico al otro que buscara el objeto que los había llevado ahí y cuando el otro lo vio se lo señalo disimuladamente a una niña de la misma edad que ellos y con un flamante pelo rojo. Junto a ella había otro chico de pelo claro y rostro muy pálido que no los miraba a ellos como las otras chicas sino que tenia la vista fija en el cielo- y tengo 12 años de...

-La pelirroja? –susurro Black silenciosamente

-No, debajo de ella –Black enfoco la vista y pudo ver una capa

-Eso es lo valioso? –dijo incrédulo

-Si y es muy importante

-Bien... –contesto no muy seguro- Hey tu! –interrumpió la narración de la tal Wilis que relataba la historia de su vida, para señalar a la pelirroja- tienes algo en el pelo

-Que? –contesto la niña no demasiado exaltada

-Parece una araña! O algo peor! Un garrajo!!

-Un que? –dijo la pelirroja comenzando a exaltarse

-Garrajo! Es un animal que vive en el pelo, que te chupan la sangre y que te botan el pelo hasta dejarte calva!!

-Que?!! –dijo la pelirroja ahora si asustada

-Yo no veo nada –dijo el chico junto a la ventana que los miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Es que no se ven a simple vista!! –Sirius camino a la chica y la "examino" dejando el paso libre a Potter para que agarrara la dichosa capa que cuando tuvo en sus manos se paro de nuevo junto a los otros dos chicos

-Pero yo no sabía de ellos!! –dijo la pelirroja nerviosa

-Es que no existen!! –soltó Black comenzando a reír y saliendo del compartimiento junto a Potter corriendo antes que los otros pudieran reaccionar y sin inmutarse en el rostro molesto de la chica. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del lugar se detuvieron a respirar

-Eso fue brillante! –dijo el chico de gafas- como se te ocurrió?

-No lo sé, de pronto se me ocurrió. Pero ahora dime que tiene de sorprendente esa capa

-Es que es una capa invisible

-No puedes ser! Como la conseguiste?

-En Londres, no podía darme el lujo de perderla

-Quiero ver! –dijo el otro chico emocionado al ver que el de gafas la sacaba- por cierto, Sirius Black –estiro su mano

-James Potter –contesto estrechando la mano. Luego le entrego la capa- crees que la pelirroja se haya molestado?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro que si esta molesta –rió- pero total recuperarse esto

-Si pero... no sé

-Fue una bromita

-Pero si después no me quiere hablar?

-Y para que quieres que te hable? Ni siquiera sabes su nombre

-Eso tiene arreglo –contesto James como quien no quiere la cosa

-Ya sé por donde va la cosa! Te gusto!

-Tanto así no pero es linda

-No la conoces y dices que es linda? Te encanta! –James se ruborizó ligeramente pero no dijo nada. En el rostro de Sirius se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa- pero ya se como averiguar su nombre...

James sonrió, al parecer ya había hecho un buen amigo en su nuevo colegio

-------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo!!! Como habrán podido notar este capitulo no fue tan "dramático" bueno excepto por lo del beso de Lily y Sirius pero por el resto fue mas Light... bueno siempre es bueno un pequeño tiempecito para recordar viejos tiempos... pero el flash back no termina aquí, todavía falta ver que harán para averiguar el nombre de la "misteriosa" pelirroja.

**Jajajaja, espero que el capitulo haya sido de el agrado de ustedes que quieran leer el siguiente!!! No olviden que sus comentarios, opiniones y ánimos son muy importantes para mi y para una actualización mas próxima, no olviden que tenemos un trato: mas reviews, actualización más rápida!!!**

**ReViEwS**

**Cuídense mucho!!!**

**Hasta pronto (la próxima semana... espero)**

**NaLu )**


	14. Dudas

**Hola!!! Como estan??? Espero q bien!!! Bueno yo lo q prometo lo cumplo así que disfruten el cap 14!!!!**

**Gracias por todos los reviews GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!!!!!**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 14 - Dudas

-Ya sé por donde va la cosa! Te gusto!

-Tanto así no pero es linda

-No la conoces y dices que es linda? Te encanta! –James se ruborizó ligeramente pero no dijo nada. En el rostro de Sirius se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa- pero ya se como averiguar su nombre...

James sonrió, al parecer ya había hecho un buen amigo en su nuevo colegio

-Luego del paseo por el lago todos los alumnos de premier año ya se encontraban en el vestíbulo esperando entrar para la selección

-Bien Potter, ves ese chico de allá? –dijo Sirius señalando al chico que había estado junto a la pelirroja en el tren

-Si

-Pues el nos dirá el nombre de ella

-Y si no lo sabe?

-Tiene que saberlo, estaba con ella

-Y si nos esperamos a la selección? Tienen que decir su nombre

-Si es verdad pero no es igual de emocionante

-Bien... –tenía razón- vamos –se acercaron al chico y llamaron su atención-Disculpa, queríamos preguntarte algo –dijo James mostrando una sonrisa amable

-Ustedes son los graciosos del vagón, no?

-Me siento honrado que me recuerdes –dijo Sirius

-Yo también tengo algo que preguntarles –dijo el chico pálido ignorando lo dicho por Sirius- Para que hicieron eso?

-Te lo contesto si tu me contestas mi duda –inquirió James astutamente- como se llama la chica pelirroja que iba contigo en el vagón?

-Para que quieres saberlo? Para hacerla su blanco de bromas?

-Solo quiero saber su nombre

-Para que?

-Sabes –intervino Sirius- esa es otra pregunta e íbamos a hacer un trueque con una pregunta cada uno y tu estas pidiendo dos

-Black, no es cierto? –pregunto el chico pálido

-Exacto

-Bien, Black, déjame decirte que nos hicimos amigos con ella y no les voy a decir su nombre así por así

-Igual lo puedo averiguar –lo desafió

-Pues que sea por alguien mas porque por mi no será –el chico se dio la vuelta y se marcho

-Ya te puse en mi lista negra... –susurró Sirius

-Tendremos que esperar la selección

-Sin lugar a duda

No les quedo de otra pero ahora sintieron caer pesadamente el nerviosismo de la selección cuando entraron al gran comedor y fueron observados por todos

-Espero que no me toque en Slytherin –murmuró Sirius mientras caminaban entre las mesas abarrotadas de estudiantes

-Pero toda tu familia a pertenecido a ella, no?

-Si pero yo no quiero... –llegaron frente a un taburete que estaba frente a la mesa de profesores, una maestra llamada MacGonagall que les había hablado antes saco un pergamino y comenzó a leer

-Black, Sirius!

-Suerte... –le murmuro James a Sirius que camino hasta el taburete pareciendo muy seguro

-GRYFFINDOR!!! –grito el sombrero. Sirius sonriente se fue a sentar

-Cataway, Georgina!

-RAVENCLAW!!!

-Evans, Lily! –James sonrió al ver a la pelirroja del tren

-GRYFFINDOR!!!

James comenzó a rogar porque le tocara la casa de Gryffindor, ahí estaba el nuevo amigo que había hecho y la chica que le comenzaba a gustar

-Jhonson, Vince!

-HUFFLEPUFF!!!

-Kanth, Mike!

-SLYTHERIN!!!

-Lupin, Remus! –Sirius reconoció al chico pálido que ahora encabezaba su lista negra

-GRYFFINDOR!!! –Sirius sintió su alegría irse por un drenaje al saber que el tal Lupin estaría en su misma casa, le dedicó una mirada de odio

-Potter, James! –Sirius dejo de odiar a Lupin para ver al chico de pelo negro y gafas que estaba empalidecido de los nervios

-GRYFFINDOR!! –James no cabía en su felicidad y con el rostro iluminado se sentó en la mesa de su casa y justo al lado de Lily Evans, que la verlo le dedico una mirada de desprecio al reconocerlo y el globo de felicidad de James se exploto

-Hablaste con ella? –le pregunto Sirius a James cuando estaban satisfechos de comida y salían del gran comedor al vestíbulo

-No

-Pero la tenias a la par

-Pero no viste como me vio? Le hablo y me manda bien lejos

-Ya tendrás el momento... pero ya que nos ve con malos ojos que mas da otra bromita –agrego al momento que la susodicha paso a su lado- Hey Evans!! –la pelirroja volteo

-Cuidado con los garrajos! –grito James para su sorpresa y la de Sirius. Lily les volteo la cara y ambos comenzaron a reírse con ganas

FIN DE FLASH BACK 

Los merodeadores se partian de risa y Lily reía timidamente

-Eso ... fue... amor... de engaño –dijo Sirius entre risas

-Amor de que? –dijo James arqueando la ceja sin dejar de reír

-De engaño, ya sabes: te odio pero realmente te quiero

-Pad, de donde te sacas esas cosas? –preguntó Remus

-De los libros de poemas de James, un día cayo uno en mis manos y leí eso... de hecho ese librito tiene buenas cosas... –Remus y James vieron a su amigo por un momento sorprendidos

-Entonces me hicieron esa mala pasada por una capa? –dijo Lily de pronto

-Fue de la autoría de Sirius –se excuso James

-Fue la primera y última vez que lo hice solo –sonrió Sirius- el resto lo planeábamos juntos, no?

-La mayoría –murmuro James

-Pero la vez que tu pelo se volvió verde fue idea de James

-Que?! –dijo Lily incrédula

-Combinaba con tus ojos!!

James no pudo contener mas la risa y comenzó a reírse a grandes carcajadas, Lily ligeramente sonrojada le dio un fuerte empujón haciéndolo caer pero el por reflejo la jalo consigo cayendo ambos y Lily encima de el.

-Tonto! –replico ella todavía encima de él- me hiciste sufrir!!

-Para lograr hablarte... –dijo el en un susurro y acariciándole la mejilla

-Mala excusa –dijo ella ahora sonriendo. James la tomo del cuello y comenzó a besarla. Sirius y Remus miraban la escena con una mezcla de hastio y enternecidos, Sirius abrió la boca dispuesto a dar un comentario

-Antes que digas una brillantes –le corto Remus- déjalos un rato en paz

-Que? Yo solo iba a decir que mejor se buscaran una habitación...

-Sirius –dijo James en tono de advertencia al momento que se incorporo junto a Lily- solo nos dimos un beso

-Si claro...

-Ahora que lo recuerdo Pad, tienes una lista negra? –dijo Remus interesado y aguantando las ganas de reír

-Ah eso... pues real no pero mental si

-Y me tenías en ella? –continuó Remus fingiendo indignación

-Que pretendías? Eres odioso

-Y tu, todo un ángel con aura, no?

-No pero muy cerca –hábilmente Sirius pudo evadir un libro que se dirigía directamente a su cara lanzado por Remus

----------------------------------------------------------------

En las primeros días de la semana los chicos no dispusieron de mucho tiempo para buscar información y no creían que la cosa mejoraría porque los planes de la boda comenzaron su marcha y no había vuelta atrás. Cuando alguno tenía tiempo se dirigía a la biblioteca sin pensarlo dos veces pero los libros comenzaban a agotarse al igual que las ganas de buscar

-Como van? –dijo James entrando a la biblioteca y viendo a Sirius y Lily sentados uno al lado del otro encudriñiendo un par de libros

-Mas libros, menos información –contesto Sirius- vaya que viniste porque me duele mi "parte trasera" de estar sentado aquí tanto tiempo –se levanto de su asiento con pesadez como si intentara recuperar la movilidad en las piernas

-Pero si apenas llevas 15 minutos! –alegó Lily

-No, yo ya llevaba mas de 15 minutos cuando tu viniste –corrigió el chico

-Si claro, mas de 15 minutos viendo pájaros volar

-Claro que no! Yo he venido todos los días a buscar!

-Y yo que? Acaso he estado pintada todo este tiempo sentada aquí?

-No pero... para que te contesto? Ya parecemos... –Sirius se cayó de golpe al tiempo que su rostro se cambiaba bruscamente de sonrisa a abatimiento. Se sentó de golpe de nuevo y golpeo su cabeza con la mesa al tiempo que murmuraba apenas audible- parecemos una pareja de casados...

-Pad, no crees que exageras? –dijo James arqueando la ceja

-No... acaso nunca han oído a tus propios padres pelear?

-Si pero en la mayoría de esas parejas están enamoradas y con todo respeto Sirius eso es algo muy difícil que suceda con nosotros

-Buen punto –dijo Sirius prontamente reponiéndose- no podría corresponderte aunque tu sintieras algo por mi –lo dijo en su tono característico de siempre cosa que hizo sonreír a Lily- por ti no siento mas que amistad y agrado así que lo nuestro no podría funcionar –Sirius hizo un gesto dramático antes de echarse a reír en compañía de Lily

-Eso me hace sentir mejor –dijo Lily, luego Sirius se despidió y se fue dejando solos a los otros dos- que te pasa? –pregunto la pelirroja luego de un silencio prolongado en el cual James parecía ido

-Nada... solo pensaba

-En que?

-Nada relevante –le sonrió- dame un libro y sigamos

Pero para el ese pensamiento si era relevante y vaya si lo era! Que sucedería si Lily si se enamoraba de Sirius y el de ella? Que papel tomaría el? Pasaría al último plano y los dejaría ser felices pues estarían casados con bendiciones, el se convertiría en el padrino de la pareja y tendría que verlos llevar la relación e incluso tendría que ver las criaturas que podrían llegar a nacer!... la idea le aterraba y mas el hecho de perder a Lily y también a su mejor amigo porque tendría que ser realista, cada vez que lo viera con la mujer que amaba le darían ganas de matarlo. Porque mentir? Se convertiría en un viejo amargado el cual nunca se casaría por no haber superado el dolor de ese matrimonio.

Sirius ya había probado los labios de Lily y talvez quisiera mas o viceversa... el no había tenido las agallas de preguntarle a la pelirroja o a Sirius sobre ese beso que fue tan confuso y claro a la vez, pareció como si realmente se dieron un beso y el podría jurar que si lo dieron, el sabía lo que era besar y sabía que ese beso si era real pero mas relevante que la acción era que sentían ellos... claro la situación era extrema pero aún así Lily correspondió, acaso significaba algo? significaba algo que Sirius la haya tomado del cuello para acercarla??... no su mejor amigo no era capaz de tremenda enemistad... bueno eso esperaba.

James paso pensando en el tema por el resto de la tarde hasta que la bibliotecaria lo hizo volver a la realidad para que abandonaran el recinto

-James... –Lily habló en un tono que denotaba preocupación cuando caminaban por un pasillo

-Dime

-Creo que en la biblioteca no encontraremos nada

-No te desilusiones... algo habrá

-Estos siendo un poco mas realista solo queda una semana y media y aún no hemos conseguido nada

-Veras que encontraremos la respuesta

-Pero las ganas se me están agotando... –el detuvo su caminar tomándola de la mano

-No te dejes ganar tan fácil –la beso suavemente en los labios- todo va a salir bien

-No se que haría sin ti

-Sucumbir... –dijo en tono burlón

-Seguro que sí... –lo beso una vez mas antes de seguir caminando a la sala común de Gryffindor

------------------------------------------

**Espero q les haya gustado!!!! Uf de milagro puedo estar subiendo el capi pero como lo prometi lo estoy haciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro! no paro de agradecer los rr q me hacen tan feliz!!! La verdad la carga del cole esta pesada pero aun sigo viva!!!**

**Jaja... espero con muchas ansias sus reviews!!! Porfa, no olviden el concurso, todavia tienen tiempo para participar!!! **

**Bueno ya q stoy usando la compu del cole debo desperdirme, así que si Dios me lo permite subo la proxima semana!!!**

**Cuidense mucho!!!**

**Nalu )**


	15. Agrado, respeto, aprecio y amor

**Hola!!!! Como están?? Soy Nalu y lamento mucho no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero les juro que la semana pasa y esta han estado super-hiper estresantes… estuve en exámenes y tuve un montón de través que vinieron uno tras el otro para complicarme la vida… y entre esos traves esta que conseguí un anti-virus y no le hizo a la compu! No saben la frustración que me dio! Pero mi mama me presto su compu y a pesar que es tardísimo y mañana me toca cole, lo hago para que ustedes puedan leer!!**

**Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Por los reviews!!! Ahora mas que nunca me animan a seguir a delante y a sacar fuerzas, gracias a todas esas lindas personas que se toman el tiempo de escribirme…**

**Una vez mas pido perdón no haber actualizado pero aquí esta el capi!**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capítulo 15 – Agrado, aprecio, respeto y amor

-James... –Lily habló en un tono que denotaba preocupación cuando caminaban por un pasillo

-Dime

-Creo que en la biblioteca no encontraremos nada

-No te desilusiones... algo habrá

-Estos siendo un poco mas realista solo queda una semana y media y aún no hemos conseguido nada

-Veras que encontraremos la respuesta

-Pero las ganas se me están agotando... –el detuvo su caminar tomándola de la mano

-No te dejes ganar tan fácil –la beso suavemente en los labios- todo va a salir bien

-No se que haría sin ti

-Sucumbir... –dijo en tono burlón

-Seguro que sí... –lo beso una vez mas antes de seguir caminando a la sala común de Gryffindor

--------------------------------------------------

Los merodeadores junto a Lily y una amiga de esta se encaminaban a su siguiente clase: Defensa contra las artes oscuras y esperaban cerca del aula

-Entonces cuando se los indique le tiramos un maleficio! –dijo Sirius emocionado de regresar a las bromas

-No crees que eso ya esta trillado? –dijo la otra chica de Gryffindor que estaba junto a Lily

-Jane tiene razón, -dijo Lily- no tendrá tanta gracia

-Es que ustedes creen que será un hechizo común pero este es único

-LEVICORPUS!!!! –de pronto Sirius se vio suspendido en el aire por el tobillo. Todos gritaron sorprendidos y el autor del hechizo se acerco al grupo- algo así planeabas con bromear, Black?

-Bájame ahora, pelo mugriento!!!!

-Será mejor que me trates mejor porque es tentador ver como se te va la sangre a la cabeza

-Snape! Bájalo ahora mismo! –dijo el licántropodo apuntándolo con la varita, James estaba a su lado haciendo lo mismo

-Los guardaespaldas! Lo había olvidado!!

-Bájame maldito grasiento!

-Como digas… -Con un fuerte golpe Sirius cayo al suelo y con una expresión de dolor se incorporó apuntando a Sanpe con su varita

-Imbécil…

-Porque no me contaste de tu compromiso con Evans? –dijo Severus en un tono divertido pero el silencio sepulcral que le siguió fue incomodo, todos los que pasaban por ahí detuvieron su marcha para oír mejor

-No es nada que te importe, Quejicus!!

-Entonces es cierto! Quien lo diría?! Black y Evans casados!! claros si ese es tu verdadero nombre

-Nadie te pidió que metieras tu horrible narizota en los asuntos que no te importan! –dijo James igual de encolerizado que sus amigos

-No fue necesario ensuciarme porque el chisme llego a mis oídos

-Bellatrix… -susurró Sirius

-Exacto! –Sonrió Severus- y yo que te creía estúpido –

Sirius fuera de si, grito un maleficio que fue velozmente devuelto por Snape. Maleficios y contrahechizos comenzaron a volar por los aires sin notar a donde o a quienes les iba a caer. Un alboroto se creo en el pasillo hasta que una voz grave se hizo notar

-Que sucede aquí?

-Profesor Dumbledore… -dijo Sirius de inmediato- nosotros…

-No quiero explicaciones, Black, después de la cena lo espero a usted y al señor Snape en mi despacho.

-Bien señor –dijeron los susodichos en un murmullo

--------------------------------------------------

-Ahora no voy a tener contemplaciones con Snape y no me va a importar si me vale una expulsión! –dijo Sirius todavía molesto mientras caminaban por un pasillo para ir al gran comedor

-Tranquilo… -le reconforto Lily- era cuestión de tiempo que se enteraran

-Y eso me recuerda! –dijo Sirius más iracundo- Bellatrix es la mismísima Bruja de Blair y me las va a pagar!!

-Pad… respira y cuenta hasta 20 si es necesario… -dijo James

-No me basta! Porque ahora mismo me estoy imaginando sus ejecuciones… si… ya me imagino a mi mismo tirando a Snape desde la torre mas alta de Hogwarts en ropa anterior… y mi prima no se queda atrás… ella la imagino siendo atacada por una orna de lechuzas asesinas en medio del vestíbulo… si… -sonrió maliciosamente

-Sirius será mejor que vuelvas a la realidad y entremos a cenar

-Si… ya me dio hambre pero nada podrá saciar mi sed de sangre

Remus se rió mientras entraban ya al gran comedor pero las sonrisas que apenas segundos antes todos habían tenido en sus rostros se borraron ante la fría bienvenida. El silencio se rompió y comenzaron los murmullos hasta que una voz se alzo

-Ahí viene la feliz parejita! La cual estuvo destinada al fracaso desde el comienzo! –Lily se puso roja y Sirius apretó los puños

-Sirius el casanova Black y Lily ratón de biblioteca Evans! –se alzo otra voz- vaya si van a ser felices! –un coro de risas resonó por todo el lugar y Sirius rojo de la ira tomo la mano de Lily y la rodeo con un brazo, le sonrió y comenzó a caminar por las mesas con gran seguridad y saludando a la gente que nuevamente se había quedado en silencio

-Saluda cariño son nuestros admiradores!! –dijo en un falso tono meloso y alto- son los pobres infelices que no tienen vida propia! –sonrió y llegaron a un lugar vacio en la mesa de Gryffindor donde se sentaron uno al lado del otro mientras Remus y James frente a ellos. Lily apenas levanto la vista de su plato y comió poco y cuando termino de comer se levanto

-Tengo mucha tarea así que me temo que no podré ir a la biblioteca… estoy muy cansada

-No te preocupes, creo que ninguno podrá ir hoy –agrego Remus y los tres merodeadores la vieron marcharse cabizbaja, el puesto que ella de dejar libre pronto fue ocupado por Jane, la amiga de Lily.

-Black, me puedes explicar que es eso del compromiso? – a juzgar por el rostro de Sirius esa había sido la gota que había sido la gota que derramo el vaso

-Escúchame bien Miller, eso es algo entre Lily y yo y si ella no te lo ha contado es por algo y yo no te lo voy a decir, así que si no tienes nada mejor que decir te voy a pedir que te vayas –la chica de pelo negro se marcho indignada

-No fuiste un poco duro? –se aventuro Remus a decir

-Duros han sido ellos con este trato! –contesto Sirius insertando el tenedor en la papa con fuerza.

Pero en ese momento James no prestaba atención a nada porque la frase: "es algo de Lily y yo" resonaba en su mente otra vez y sin poder evitarlo una nueva punzada de celos lo embargo dolorosamente y a medida que la frase sonaba una y otra vez y la imagen de ellos lo frustraba mas.

-Ya que lo mencionas donde está Peter?

-No lo sé… James tu sabes?

-Mmm… no sé a de estar en la sala común durmiendo como siempre

-Bien… los veo luego chicos –dijo Sirius levantándose- ahora tengo que ir al despacho de Dumbledore posiblemente a recibir un castigo

-Suerte… -dijo Remus dando un trago a su jugo de calabaza

Remus y James regresaron a la sala común al terminar de cenar y se encontraron como siempre abarrotada pero sin mayor dificultad encontraron un espacio para hacer las tareas atrasadas

-Pueden copiarlo si quieren… -les dijo la voz familiar de Lily al tiempo que ponía un rollo de pergaminos sobre la mesa- acabo de terminarlo

-Gracias –dijo James sonriendo, ya llevaban un buen rato sentados ahí trabajando y no habían avanzado mucho y la sala común ya se estaba quedando vacía. Lily se sentó al lado de los chicos con la mirada perdida

-Cómo creen que le haya ido a Pad? –pregunto Remus

-Pregúntaselo tu –dijo Lily mirando hacía el agujero del retrato que justo se cerraba tras el chico de pelo oscuro y ojos grises

-Y bien? –dijo Remus levantándose de su asiento. Sirius no contesto y se sentó en un sofá frente al fuego, Lily se sentó a su lado derecho y Remus al otro mientras James miraba parado frente a sus amigos

-Te castigo muy duro? –dijo James preocupado

-No… solo tengo que limpiar unas aulas

-Vaya! Nosotros te ayudamos! Pero porque esa cara? –dijo Remus mas relajado.

Sirius oculto su rostro tras sus manos y no dijo nada, Lily lo abrazo

-Que sucede? –murmuro ella a su oído, los otros dos se dieron cuenta de algo que Lily noto primero, cuando Sirius levanto la mirada vieron que tenia un brillo que nunca antes habían visto en su amigo

-Lily… -contesto este- estamos perdidos

-A que te refieres?

-De nada vale buscar… ahí no encontraremos la respuesta…

-Pero de donde sacas eso?

-Es la realidad que tenemos que enfrentar

-Sirius…

-Nos tendremos que resignar

-Y quien te dijo eso? Snape? –intervino James- acaso le crees a ese tonto de Quejicus?

-No le creo… solo me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas

-Darte cuenta de que? Si tienes los ojos bien abiertos

-Eso no importa…. Pero en algo tiene razón y es el hecho que en los libros no vamos a encontrar nada!

-Eso es verdad –murmuro Remus- pero aún así hay otra opción que hasta ahora no habíamos considerado… - hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Sirius miraba a Remus; Remus a James y luego a Lily; James a Lily y luego a Sirius; y Lily a remus y luego a Sirius-… Dumbledore –Sirius se incorporo y Lily sonrió débilmente

-El debe tener la respuesta… -dijo la pelirroja

-Y si no? Ya no tenemos más que hacer… -agrego Sirius

-Por favor Sirius –Lily tomo a Sirius por los hombros- el sabrá que hacer –Sirius asintió pero no se sentía seguro de eso

----------------------------------------------------------

-_Buenos días! –dijo James al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor donde vio a Lily sentada junto a Remus_

_-Hola James –le saludo Lily sonriente- estas listo?_

_-Listo para que? –dijo extrañado sentándose frente a la chica que frunció el ceño_

_-Como que para que? Hoy es el gran día, padrino_

_-Padrino? –Lily iba a contestar pero vio a su derecha y su sonrisa se hizo aún mayor, era Sirius el que venia_

_-Buenos días mi amor, como dormiste? –quien era su amor?_

_-Bien… -el alma de James le cayo a los pies al ver a Lily pararse para besar en la boca a Sirius_

_-Que bueno que se casen, no? –dijo Remus- al final fue bueno ese compromiso porque si se quieren, no Prongs?_

Un sudor frío le cubría el rostro y el piso estaba fresco e incomodo, un dolor le embargaba el pecho y al abrir los ojos vio que se había caído de la cama, las cortinas del dosel habían caído sobre el y noto que los demás seguían durmiendo sin inmutarse que el yacía tirado en el suelo. Tardo un rato en levantarse y pensar en lo que recién había soñado, tomo un pronta decisión por las dudas que lo embargaban y sin hacer mucho ruido salio de la habitación.

Bajo hasta la sala común y abrió la puerta del lado de las chicas, saco su varita que siempre llevaba consigo, y murmuro algo que Sirius le había enseñado para subir a la habitación de las chicas. Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de séptimo no se extraño que estuviera sin seguridad, las chicas eran demasiado confiadas… se introdujo en la habitación como una sombra.

Ahora venia lo realmente difícil, saber cual de las camas adoseladas pertenecía a la chica que buscaba. Delicadamente corrió la primera cortina, no podía ser ella, a menos que roncara como un hipopótamo resfriado. Siguió con la segunda y luego la tercera… debía ser ella, nadie mas tendría un libro entre sus manos mientras dormía. Corrió de nuevo las cortinas para que la luz de la luna no se colara y la despertara, se quedo parado en la orilla de la cama hasta que su vista se acostumbro totalmente a la oscuridad y le permitió asegurarse que era _ella._

Retiro el librito de las manos de la chica y con satisfacción vio su nombre escrito en la portada. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, acaricio su cabello rojo y murmuro:

-Porque me tenia que enamorar de ti? Que haré si tu te enamoras de…

Para suavizar ese punzante dolor que molestaba en su pecho, se acerco y la beso que para su sorpresa fue correspondido calidamente

-Hola Bella durmiente… -dijo James cuando tomo un poco de distancia

-Hola mi príncipe, ya me estaba preguntado cuando me besarías

-No pensé que estuvieras despierta

-No lo estaba pero digamos que soy de sueño ligero… -ambos sonrieron- puedo preguntar el porque de tus meditaciones? –James se alejo y Lily se incorporo al sentirlo alejarse

-Será mejor que me vaya… puede ser que alguna de tus amigas se despierte

-No te preocupes porque podría cantar un coro de sirenas desafinadas y ellas no lo notarían

-Pero será mejor que me vaya…

-James, no te vayas… te necesito –esas palabras lo hicieron desistir de irse pero a la vez despertó algo mas en el

-Esta bien… -le sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla- velare tu sueño

-Ahorita soy incapaz de dormir –le beso sonriente, el no dijo nada- lamentas quererme? –dijo de pronto Lily ante la necesidad de aclarar eso, lo había oído hablar tan lastimosamente... La pregunta sorprendió a James pero no podía mentirle

-No nunca lo he hecho, ni lo haré porque aunque tengas que casarte con alguien mas, lo que vivo contigo no tiene comparación

-Yo siento lo mismo… -murmuro ella

-Entonces olvidemos tu compromiso y todo… y vivamos este momento antes que lo que sentimos se esfume

-Esfumarse? Lo que siento es más fuerte como para esfumarse de pronto

-Aunque te enamoraras de alguien mas?

-Alguien mas? Pero si ahora estoy enamorada

-Lo dices enserio?

-Acaso parece que estoy bromeando?

-Pero tu sabes mejor que yo que las cosas cambian

-Lo se…

-Entonces si te casas podrías enamorarte de el…

-De Sirius? Porque hablas de el en forma despectiva?

-No lo digo despectivamente

-Pero tu me estas diciendo que yo me puedo enamorar de Sirius Black?

-Si… -murmuro bajando la cabeza

-De donde sacas eso?

-De la naturaleza, el hecho de estar junto a alguien por mucho tiempo puede hacer cambiar los sentimientos…

-Pero yo enamorarme de Sirius? Me agrada a pesar que es un egocéntrico…

-Ese es el punto –tomo un suspiro- conozco personas que tuvieron que casarse obligados, que no se conocieron hasta el día del casamiento y al comienzo no se toleraban pero a manera que paso el tiempo esa intolerancia se convirtió en agrado y luego en respeto y aprecio y por último amor.

-Y tu supones que pasara lo mismo? Que te hace pensar eso?

-Todo… las situaciones...

-Pero porque no te metes en tu terca cabecita que al que quiero y querré es a ti y si en este momento pudiera elegir con quien casarme seria contigo

-Aunque pudieras elegir entre todos los hombres para casarte?

-Si –James no pudo evitar sonreír- todavía te quieres marchar?

-La noche es joven –sonrió pícaro con las dudas disipadas y el corazón rebosante

James abrió los ojos y sonrió, frente a el estaba la pelirroja durmiendo profundamente, su respiración llevaba el mismo ritmo que la suya. No estaba seguro de cuando tiempo llevaban durmiendo pero si recordaba que había pasado una noche estupenda al lado de Lily mostrándose lo que se querían con largos besos y calidos abrazos.

Justo ella dormía sobre su pecho y la sensación le encantaba, su perfume, su calidez, la claridad del día… un momento, de día?!! No podía ser! Debía regresar a su habitación si ser visto pero no llevaba mas que su varita y en ese caso no sería de tanta ayuda y estaba solo en pijama… debía marcharse antes que alguien mas despertara… demasiado tarde

-Lily… Lily ya es hora de levantarse….

--------------------------------------------------------

**Les gusto??? Espero que si!!! Porque eso me hace feliz :-). En este capi pasaron muchas cosas… todo Hogwarts ahora sabe del compromiso, los celos de James y mas… pero espero que les haya gustado**

**Acabo de tener mis exámenes y espero no perder ninguna clase porque les puedo asegurar que me van a castigar quitándome la compu (que no tengo jaja) pero ciertamente me van a cortar cualquier posibilidad de subir los capis así que crucen los dedos!!!**

**Espero sus reviews con muchas pero muchas ansias porque me encanta saber que piensan… también quisiera pedirle a la gente que lee pero no me han dejado reviews, solo uno porfa! Para saber que están ahí!! Porfa!!!!!!!!! Igual a las preciosas personas que SiEmPrE me dejan reviews, espero los suyos!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bien, si Dios me lo permite actualizo la otra semana!!!**

**Cuidense y nos vemos hasta la próxima!**

**NaLu!!!!**


	16. Hora perdida

**Hola!!! Soy Nalu dando lata nuevamente!!! Como se encuentran ustedes?? Porque yo me encuentro mejor! Hasta ahora no he perdido ninguna clase y he logrado comenzar bien la unidad aunque la presión no cesa… pero bueno nada en esta vida es perfecto… **

**Les juro que ahora me costo encontrar tiempo para escribir el capi porque entre tarea y tarea el tiempo se reduce mucho… jaja pero bueno puntual se los traigo para que disfruten!!**

**Bueno ahora tengo algo que festejar: el sábado 24 (ósea mañana) cumplo UN AÑO escribiendo fics de Harry Potter!!! Ay que emoción!! Tan rápido pasa el tiempo, no? Y todo se lo debo a dos personas muuy importantes: primero mi tía Mercedes, porque si ella no me hubiera prestado el primer libro de HP, nunca me hubiera hecho adicta a eso!!! Y segunda a Kimberli!!! Porque ella me incursiono al mundo de los fics!! Asì que Gracias!!! **

**Pero en especial GrAcIaS!!!! A ustedes que leen mi humilde historia!! GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 16 – Hora "perdida"

James abrió los ojos y sonrió, frente a el estaba la pelirroja durmiendo profundamente, su respiración llevaba el mismo ritmo que la suya. No estaba seguro de cuando tiempo llevaban durmiendo pero si recordaba que había pasado una noche estupenda al lado de Lily mostrándose lo que se querían con largos besos y calidos abrazos.

Justo ella dormía sobre su pecho y la sensación le encantaba, su perfume, su calidez, la claridad del día… un momento, de día?!! No podía ser! Debía regresar a su habitación si ser visto pero no llevaba mas que su varita y en ese caso no sería de tanta ayuda y estaba solo en pijama… debía marcharse antes que alguien mas despertara… demasiado tarde

-Lily… Lily ya es hora de levantarse….

James despertó a la soñolienta Lily que comenzó a abrir los ojos sin saber lo que sucedía

-Y eso que Lily no este levantada? –dijo una segunda voz femenina

-No lo sé, talvez este enferma porque ella es siempre la que nos levanta... será mejor que la mire

-Bien, yo ya regreso –el sonido de la puerta cerrarse anunció que la segunda chica se había ido

-Lily… estas?...

-NO!! –gritó Lily de golpe tras las cortinas- estoy bien...

-A mi no me engañas –se oyó la voz de su amiga Jane acercándose

-Lily que hacemos? –dijo James mas que nervioso

-No lo sé... pero nosotros no hicimos nada malo

-Pero no creo que eso les importe –ambos vieron con pánico como una mano comenzaba a correr la cortina

-Segura que estas bien? –dijo Jane viendo a su amiga acostada en la cama respirando entrecortadamente- estas roja

-Puede ser... que me vaya a... dar un resfriado –dijo intercaladamente y moviéndose bruscamente

-En pleno verano?... Lily, que tienes ahí? –continuó Jane asustada mientras miraba un gran bulto junto a la pelirroja

-Nada solo un montón de colchas –Jane frunció el ceño

-Que te da tanta risa? –dijo la morena a Lily que contenía la risa. La pelirroja hizo un movimiento brusco y dejo de reírse

-Nada... solo que hoy te ves extraña... –Jane volvió a fruncir el ceño

-Oh Merlín! Potter sal de ahí y vete antes que nuestra compañera de cuarto regrese del baño! –Lily exploto en risas y retiro la colcha que cubría a James que reía a carcajadas- Ustedes por quien me toman? Creían que no me daría cuenta? Lily es un hecho, no sabes mentir! –mientras ella hablaba los otros dos no dejaban de reír- Potter vete ya!!! –James se incorporo y beso a la pelirroja rápidamente

-Nos vemos abajo... –le susurro y se incorporo totalmente, Lily asintió- Gracias Miller... –Jane le señalo la salida

Cuando James llego a la sala común se sintió mas tranquilo y respiro hondo aunque no podía negar que la adrenalina que sentía lo hacía sentirse mas vivo que nunca.

-Hasta que llegas, Prongs! –le dijo Remus cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación- ya era hora que aparecieras

-Lo siento me quede dormido

-Con quien? –dijo Sirius pícaro

-Con mi novia

-Quien es? –pregunto Peter, James suspiro

-Una gran chica... la que tiene la risa mas...

-Ya párele porque me vas a empalagar –le corto Sirius sonriendo. Pero la verdad no le gustaba oír eso... sentía tantas cosas combinadas que lo hacían sentir enfermo, pocas veces se había sentido así, pero ese momento se sentía culpable que el amor entre Lily y James nunca se consumaría pero al mismo tiempo sentía otra confusión... Pero en especial algo lo aturdía cada vez que miraba a la pelirroja y era que la semana ya casi terminaba, solo les quedaba una semana para encontrar respuestas y el tiempo era poco y de ahora en adelante mas reducido porque su madre no tardaría en comenzar a molestar con los arreglos para la boda y todo eso...

-Entonces quien es? –insistió Peter

-Lily...

-Pero acaso no es ella la prometid...

-Shh! –dijo Sirius- ya cambien de tema! Y bajemos a desayunar porque hoy nos toca defensa contra las artes oscuras con Slytherin y quiero guardar unas guarniciones! –James sonrió

-Yo te ayudo

----------------------------------------------------

-Memorable! –dijo Peter mientras salían de clase- no puedo creer que el profesor no se haya dado cuenta!

-Por supuesto que no vio! Porque somos expertos! –anunció Sirius

-No podré olvidar el rostro de Quejicus!

-Se lo tenía merecido –dijo Remus

-Esto era lo que necesitaba para renovar baterías! El viejo Sirius Black ha vuelto!

-Pues el viejo Sirius Black tendrá que caminar mas rápido si quiere llegar a tiempo a Encantamientos o al menos quitarse del camino porque esta deteniendo el paso porque su ego ocupa todo el pasillo!! –una chica rubia paso golpeándolo con el hombro y meneando su melena se marcho de manera indignada

-Siguió enojada contigo? –pregunto Peter a Sirius

-Me extrañaría que no lo estuviera –contesto Remus- a una chica normal no le gustaría que su "dis" que novio esta comprometido con otra chica

-Yo tampoco lo pedí –se defendió Sirius

-Aunque hubiera sido mejor que se enterara por ti y no por Snape, no?

-Y que le voy a hacer?

-Pedirle disculpas... Claro eso solo es una sugerencia

-Y ganarme una bofetada? No gracias

-Si te consuela yo no te daría una bofetada si vas a disculparte –dijo una voz femenina a las espaldas de los merodeadores

-Hola Miller –saludó James- y Lily?

-No puedes vivir sin ella, no? –sonrió Jane- fue al despacho de Dumbledore

-Sola?

-Acaso que soy un fantasma? Si no hubiera ido sola yo estaría con ella

-Pero porque fue sola? Mejor la busc...

-Quédate ahí Potter! Ella puede sola!

-Pero nos incumbe a nosotros también! –agrego Sirius

-Eso lo sé, pero este era el momento y perdería tiempo en llamarlos, y de hecho lo hizo pero ustedes trío... perdón, cuarteto de fracasados, no lo notaron por sus estúpidas bromas!

-Las llamas estúpidas pero bien que te reíste –dijo Remus mordaz

-Si me reí pero fue algo tonto... pero ese no es el punto! En lo que Potter va, ella ya viene, entonces...

-Me la encuentro! –sentenció James esquivando a la chica y tomando rumbo contra todos los que caminaban por el pasillo

-Es un terco!! –dijo Jane molesta

-Bueno Miller que te parece si vamos a la siguiente clase? –Sirius le rodeo los hombros con su brazo

-Quita el brazo Black, tengo novio

-Y yo prometida pero no estamos haciendo nada... bueno no ahora

-Si quieres preservar tu brazo será mejor que lo quites

-Y tu me lo vas a quitar? –contesto divertido

-Pad... –intervino Remus- sabes que su novio es Jack Patnow? –al oír Sirius ese nombre quito el brazo al tiempo que la imagen suya con el rostro azul y elevado sobre el suelo por un semental que lo sostenía por el cuello, arribo a su mente

-Bien... –se paso una mano por el cuello- vamos?

James caminaba deprisa por el pasillo que lo encaminaba al despacho del director ignorando a las personas que lo pasaban saludando. Pero no tuvo que llegar a su destino porque el destino llego a el

-Que haces aquí? –dijo la pelirroja

-Es obvio, no? Te vine a buscar

-No era necesario

-Yo si lo creí necesario –se acercó a ella e intento besarla pero Lily le volteo la cara- que pasa?

-Nos pueden ver...

-Y que mas da? –lo intento de nuevo pero ella no lo dejo

-Pues a mí si me importa! No podemos besarnos en medio del pasillo, alguien puede vernos

-Todos están en clase- dijo James viendo el pasillo ahora desierto- estamos parados en medio de un pasillo vacío –se acerco nuevamente pero alguien que se aclaro la garganta los hizo voltearse nerviosos

-Porque no están en clase? –Argus Flich los miraba molesto

-Si ya íbamos… -dijo James sonriendo al nuevo conserje. Tomo a Lily del hombro y la guió en dirección contraria adonde realmente debían ir

-A donde vas? –le susurro la chica cuando escaparon de la vista del conserje

-Corrección: vamos, y la respuesta no lo sé…

-Debemos ir a clase!

-Ya perdimos 10 minutos entonces no nos afectara saltarla

-Estas loco? No podemos capearnos!

-Y porque no? Será divertido!

-Y si nos descubren?

-Pues… corremos? –Lily no pudo evitar reírse

-James…

-Confía en mí… no nos verán –James abrió una puerta que estaba a su derecha y asomo la cabeza para ver su interior- bien no hay nadie aquí…

Entraron a una clase vacía pero de parecer llevaba bastante tempo sin uso porque acumulaba polvo. James limpio la cátedra y se sentó en ella invitando a la pelirroja a sentarse a su lado. Cuando ella estuvo a su lado, sonrió y al fin la beso.

-Que te dijo Dumbledore? –le pregunto luego de besarla por un buen rato

-Nada

-como que nada?

-No estaba, salió de viaje

-Cuando vuelve?

-No lo sé… podría ser mañana o dentro de semanas

-Y a donde fue?

-Una convención de magos de Wingsort… ojalá vuelva pronto

-Y si le envías una lechuza, porque no creo que podamos esperar a que vuelva

-No lo había pensado… -reconoció Lily

-Me sorprende que no se te haya ocurrido antes –rió el chico- es la cosa mas simple

-Si pero tu no me has dejado sentarme tranquila a pensar

-Claro, teniendo tremendo semental frente a ti… -Lily lo vio crítica

-Semental?

-Viniendo de ti eso es hiriente –dijo James haciendo un gesto de dolor

-No pensé que fueras tan susceptible… -rió Lily

-Deberías saber que viniendo de ti es algo… ofensivo

-Era una broma!

-Pues eres pésima para las bromas –dijo James en fingido tono serio. Luego los dos rieron a carcajadas- será mejor que bajemos la voz o nos descubrirán

-James! Dijiste que no nos descubrirían!

-Pero eso es lo divertido!

-Que nos castiguen?

-No sentir la adrenalina… y estar juntos –Lily sonrió cómplice y le arrojo los brazos al cuello

-Vamos a mandar la lechuza?

-Mmm… ahora? –protesto el chico mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirroja

-Podríamos aprovechar este tiempo para…

-Besarnos… –le corto James- mimarnos… estar solos sin interrupciones… o a los chicos encima

No termino porque la chica ya lo besaba acaloradamente.

Había algo diferente en estos besos al resto… tenía una chispa diferente… intrigante, adictiva. Ninguno de los dos sabían el porque pero sin duda lo sentían, era como un calor abrasador que despertaba en sus labios y comenzaba a expandirse lentamente sin omitir ninguna célula de los chicos. Quien sabia el porque de esto? Podían ser tantas cosas pero a la vez simples. Talvez como en cualquier relación hay cambios y se dan pasos pero también podría ser lo que James decía: la adrenalina de hacer algo prohibido, no por correr de Filch sino saber que lo que hacían esta mal… muy mal: ella se iba a casar y lo que ella sentía por James no era posible aunque Sirius lo aprobara, porque todos sabían la verdad y eso implicaba mas problemas que los obligaba a huir y buscar un momento para ellos, con el riesgo que alguien los encontrara y se encadenara un problema mayor.

Pero más preocupación de James era que llegara el momento en que Lily estría fuera de su alcance… y para siempre

Pero ese momento era solo para ellos… esa sucia clase era el mejor escondite…

Lily estaba acostada en la mesa con James sobre ella, se besaban sin parar. Lily revolvió el pelo negro de James, mientras el saboreaba su cuello con delicadeza, sus manos se limitaban a acariciarle la cintura sobre el uniforme y su boca recorrer sus labios al cuello y de regreso. La pelirroja reclamo un nuevo beso jalando a James para que llagaran sus ojos a su altura y así contemplarlo. Le acaricio el rostro con ambas manos, luego el cuello y el pecho por encima de la camisa. Él sonrió al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda provocándole una sensación placentera y comenzándose a preguntar que provocaría el el si sintiera las manos de ella sobre su piel…

Sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos James se agacho para besarla hasta que ambos reclamaban aire y si no estaba mal un balde de agua fría. El aula de por si era caliente por estar en un punto tan alto del castillo y estar en pleno verano pero el unirme no ayudaba en lo absoluto. James se había deshecho de su capa y la corbata dejándole nuevo campo a la pelirroja por descubrir. Ella comenzó a jugar con los botones de su camisa y acariciándole la piel que tenia descubierta.

-Estas poniendo a prueba mi autocontrol… -susurró el mientras sonreía

-Así? –contesto Lily sonriendo también- entonces espero que obtengas un Extraordinario

-Me estas retando? –ella se río por lo bajo

-Y que si, si?

-Tendrás que pagarlo…

James se incorporo haciendo que Lily frunciera el ceño por un momento, pero luego el la jalo para que quedara frente a el. Tomo su largo pelo rojo con una mano, dejando libre la mayor parte de su cuello lo beso primero con delicadeza y luego aventurándose a mas. Lily soltó una suave risa nerviosa seguida de un suspiro de placer que animo a James. Regresó a su adición primordial: sus labios. Reclamo los labios de Lily mientras comenzaba a quitarle la capa…

La puerta se abrió y todo sucedió de golpe, ambos cayeron al suelo levantando una nube de polvo.

James y Lily se levantaron lo mas pronto posible tratando de ponerse las capas y arreglándose el pelo mientras la mente de James trabajaba a mil por hora para crear una excusa

-Ya decía yo…

-Nosotros estab… Sirius?!

------------------------------------------

**Ola de nuevo!! Jeje espero que les haya gustado el capi porq a mi me gusto scribirlo! Y tengo que decir que es muy satisfactorio cuando recibo sus reviews y miro que el tiempo que invierto en la compu y en convencer en que me presten la compu esta bien usado!!**

**Bueno no tengo mucho q decir hoy… mas que Gracias a por leer y Porfa Reviews! Y ya que estoy celebrando el hecho de cumplir un año escribiendo acabo de subir un ONE-SHOT llamado: Quien es Sirius Black?? Es un fic cómico que pues si les llama la atención dense una vueltecita y léanlo.**

**Siempre un gusto subir capis para que ustedes disfruten!!!!**

**REVIEWS PORFA!!!!!!!!!!**

**NaLu…**


	17. Articulos y cartas

**Hola!!! Como se encuentran?? Listos para la Semana Santa? Porque yo sí y la estoy anhelando de sobremanera... jaja no pueden decir que no porque después de tanto estudiar...**

**Tengo una muy buena noticia! Gane mis notas!! Salí en limpio!! Eso quiere decir no castigo y mas privilegios!! Si!! Jeje **

**Ejem, ejem... Gracias! Thank you! Gracie!! En todos los idiomas habídos y por haber!!! Por escribirme ReViEwS! No tienen idea lo que eso me anima! De verdad me encanta saber que piensan y si les gusta los capis o no! Y también contribuyen a que actualice rápido! Todo por ustedes y para ustedes!!**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 17 – Artículos y cartas

James se incorporo haciendo que Lily frunciera el ceño por un momento, pero luego el la jalo para que quedara frente a el. Tomo su largo pelo rojo con una mano, dejando libre la mayor parte de su cuello lo beso primero con delicadeza y luego aventurándose a mas. Lily soltó una suave risa nerviosa seguida de un suspiro de placer que animo a James. Regresó a su adición primordial: sus labios. Reclamo los labios de Lily mientras comenzaba a quitarle la capa…

La puerta se abrió y todo sucedió de golpe, ambos cayeron al suelo levantando una nube de polvo.

James y Lily se levantaron lo mas pronto posible tratando de ponerse las capas y arreglándose el pelo mientras la mente de James trabajaba a mil por hora para crear una excusa

-Ya decía yo…

-Nosotros estab… Sirius?!

James soltó un suspiro aliviado

-Eres tú...

-Vaya que soy yo y no MacGonagall –contesto Sirius. Lily comenzó a toser

-Estas bien? –le pregunto James a la chica

-Si... es que... el polvo... –por mas que intentaba no dejaba de toser-... permiso... –se hizo paso entre los dos chicos y cerro la puerta tras ella

-Lily es condenadamente buena para las excusas –sonrío Sirius mientras la miraba irse

-Para excusas? De donde sacas eso? –Sirius lo vio divertido

-Como que de donde me lo saque? No ves que lo que acaba de decir lo dijo para salir de aquí? –James lo vio unos momentos con el entrecejo fruncido pero luego sonrió y negó con la cabeza- No me crees?

-No

-No ves que ella...

-Que haces aquí? –le interrumpió, James. Sin querer continuar con el tema

-Venia a decirles que... –la puerta se abrió nuevamente y los amigos sorprendidos voltearon

-Que hacen ustedes dos aquí?

-Profesora MacGonagall! Que gusto verla el día de hoy –dijo Sirius sonriendo nerviosamente- nosotros comentábamos lo interesante que estuvo hoy su clase...

-Potter, Black. Fuera de aquí! –no necesitaron que se lo dijeran dos veces para salir corriendo de ahí

-Y cuéntame... –dijo Sirius luego de que estuvieran fuera del campo visual de la profesora, en el pasillo poco concurrido- que hacían ahí? –James sonrió

-Nada de tu incumbencia

-Porque me excluyes? No solo te salve el pelo

-Salvarme de que?

-En clase el profesor Slughorn pregunto por ti...

-Y que le dijiste?

-Que estabas enfermo –Sirius fingió por un momento estar serio pero luego se comenzó a matar de la risa

-Pad, de que le dijiste que estaba enfermo?

-No quieres saberlo...

-Si quiero, que le dijiste ahora? Que tome demasiado jugo?

-No, aunque la usare la siguiente vez

-Pad, que le dijiste? –el tono de James denotaba advertencia y preocupación

-Que tu madre te había enviado comida casera y que te había caído mal... –James respiro tranquilo- ... y que tuviste que tomar un laxante mágico

-Un laxante? Estas loco? Van a pensar que me pase todo el tiempo en el baño!

-No solo lo pensaron, yo lo corroboré...

-Que? Como?

-Debido a que el profesor no me creía me tuve que ir junto a el al baño del piso

-Y que hiciste?

-Remus aprovecho y tomo el pasadizo que terminaba en uno de los baños y con un hechizo fingió tu voz –Sirius se rió al acordarse de la cara del profesor oír la voz de James tan "afectada"

-Y te creyó?

-Si porque hasta hicimos efectos especiales

-Mejor no me digas como porque si me lo dices no podré a volver a mostrar mi rostro en público... –James se cubrió el rostro con la mano pero luego se incorporo- pregunto por Lily?

-Si pero no pido razones de su ausencia... ya sabes todo eso de la reputación aunque Jane Miller le dijo que se encontraba con grades dolores "naturales" y que estaba recostada en cama

-Y porque no creas excusas así? –le reprocho James

-Te recuerdo que ya usamos casi todas las excusas, a menos que quieras que diga que tienes dolores "naturales" de mujer, si es que lo captas...

-Si, no soy tonto

-Remus! –dijo Sirius de pronto, al chico que venia a ellos

-Hola James –dijo Remus sonriente con la varita apuntando a su garganta, pero su voz no era normal era la de James

-Quieres dejar de usar mi voz? –le dijo James

-Mmm... no, se me ocurren muchas cosas que hacer con ellas... como llamar a tus padres y contarles tus secretos mas oscuros, como que... –Sirius se reía a carcajadas mientras James sonreía entre molesto y divertido fulminando a Remus con la mirada

-Y mira! –continuó Remus- también puedo hacer la de Sirius- Sirius dejo de reír mientras Remus movía la varita- también se le puede sacar muucho provecho –ahora era le turno de James de reír a carcajadas cuando se oyó la voz de Sirius

-Remus, vuelve ya a tu voz –dijo Sirius- mi voz no va con tu rostro. Mi voz complementa mi personalidad de todo un merodeador y me siento usurpado

-Puedo hacer la de Snape... –sonrió Remus, agito por tercera vez la varita

-Di soy un gran idiota en alta voz –sugirió James

-Pero aquí me verán y sabrán que soy yo –dijo Remus con la voz pastosa de Snape, vaya si era raro ver la cara tan dulce y pálida usar una voz tan pesada y cargada

-Eso se puede arreglar –sonrió Sirius en tono sugerente

Remus se rió espeluznantemente mientras caminaban por el pasillo para su siguiente clase

------------------------------------------------------------

Los merodeadores estaban sentados en la sala común frente al fuego haciendo tareas y hablando animadamente sobre Quidditch cuando Lily entro y se sentó al lado de los chicos

-Y bien? –pregunto Remus

-La lechuza acaba de partir aunque la carla la hice corta pero directa

-Cuando tiempo tardara? –pregunto James

-Con Dumbledore nunca se sabe

-Remus tiene razón, Prongs. –dijo Sirius- Dumbledore podría aparecer mañana mientras comemos...

-Ahora solo falta su respuesta, el es nuestro último recurso

-El sabrá que hacer... –dijo Remus con esperanza

-Buenos chicos, que descansen. Hasta mañana –se despidió Lily

-Buenas noches Lily –contestaron los chicos mientras James lo hacía con un beso.

Lily se fue y los tres amigos se quedaron otra vez solos sentados frente al fuego pero Sirius no estaba realmente ahí, miraba las llamas del fuego totalmente fijos sin parpadear tanto como lo normal. Su mente estaba sumergida en los pensamientos que se arremolinaban una vez mas... se sentía raro, algo en el estaba cambiando tan rápido que lo confundía; muchas de las cosas que antes pensaba ahora no eran así, muchas de sus mentalidades antes correctas ahora ya no lo eran... talvez sería madurez pero no le gustaba como se sentía, el quería seguir siendo el mismo en esencia. No quería que la vida lo cambiara hasta perderse en sí mismo, perderse en ese mundo hipócrita y mediocre que ahora le estaba pegando de frente.

------------------------------------------------------

Al siguiente día los chicos se fueron al gran comedor para desayunar antes de su primera clase: Herbología. Cada uno parecía absorto en su propio mundo cuando la mensajería llego y para sorpresa de todos llego una carta para cada uno. Remus recogió el desorden que habían dejado las cuatro lechuzas al aterrizar sobre su desayuno. Vio el sobre y se sobresalto, un emblema desconocido y el de los Black resaltaban en el sobre seguido de las letras doradas _Remus J. Lupin, Presente. _Remus volteo a ver a su amigo que lo miraba sorprendido atrás de las gafas, ambos abrieron el sobre y a continuación leyeron:

La familia Black y Kimble se enorgullecen en presentar a sus hijos en santo matrimonio el día 24 de marzo. Usted ha sido invitado para ver la vida de:

Sirius Orion Black y Lily Kimble 

_Unirse por la eternidad. Esperamos su asistencia._

Remus y James leyeron la carta una y otra vez sin notar que Sirius estaba enfrascado en su propia lectura. Cuando Remus iba a abrir la boca para pregúntale algo al chico de ojos grises, que sucedía, una voz emocionada lo interrumpió

-Ustedes también? –pregunto Peter- los invitaron?

-Si –murmuraron James y Remus

-No pensé que nos invitaran, pensé que la señora Black nos odiaba –continuo Peter sin notar que el clima era apesadumbrado

-Yo también –intervino Sirius- pero no duden que es verdad

-Como?

-Mi amada madre me envió una carta diciendo que les enviaba una invitación porque sabía que igual se aparecerían entonces que no quería pasar vergüenzas y que por las madres que los parieron se portaran como deben –Sirius sonrió amargamente- Bueno algo es mejor que nada, no? –todos rieron apesadumbrados hasta que vieron a Lily caminando hacía ellos pálida como la cera.

-Sirius tienes que ver esto!

-Que cosa? –Lily le extendió el diario _El Profeta,_ el cual tomo y comenzó a leer alta con el entrecejo fruncido

GRAN ACONTECIMIENTO DEL AÑO 

En nueve días habrá una gran celebración en la mansión de una de las familias mas antiguas de Inglaterra, los Black que junto a los Kimble, otra familia muy respetada, superaron la barrera de los países e idioma. Celebraran la unión de dos de sus descendientes: Sirius Black, un joven alegre e inteligente estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Este chico se convertirá pronto en un padre de familia y el futuro esposo de Lily Kimble, una joven sumisa y tímida compañera de curso de este chico. Juntos cursan el séptimo y último año en Hogwarts. Ambos chicos desde que nacieron fueron unos de los ya pocos destinados a la unión pero ninguno de los dos sabían que encontrarían el verdadero amor junto al otro. Sus padres de los jóvenes promesas han declarado que sus hijos están profundamente enamorados y que esperan con ansias la unión que se llevara a cabo el día sábado.

_Lucius Malfoy (que acaba de contraer nupcias con Narcissa Black) nos dice: "Espero que su matrimonio sea tan bendecido como el mío, ya que la familia Black tiene grandes aptitudes y que no dudo que tendrá el joven Black, al igual que mi esposa"._

"_Este será el gran evento que unirá siglos de historia y tradición" –nos asegura el padre de la novia: John Kimble- "y todos están invitados a presenciarla..."_

-Merlín! Que porquería!! –dijo Sirius molesto y somatando el periódico contra la mesa- cuanto habrán pagado por esto?

-Mucho por semejante publicidad –mascullo Peter

-Woormtail tiene razón –dijo Remus- estos les dará mas importancia a su unión porque toda Inglaterra sabe de ella

-Y que hace ese canalla de Malfoy hablando? –dijo James mas que molesto

-Ese canalla es el favorito de mi tía –contesto Sirius- fue el mejor trato que pudo hacer... aunque dudo que Narcissa a de estar muy alegre

-Hay que verle el lado amable –dijo Peter- te dijeron que eras alegre e inteligente

-Y a mi me dejaron como un estúpida! –dijo Lily que por primera vez hablaba

-Pero de donde sacaron que ustedes están enamorados? –dijo James con el ceño fruncido

-De aire! –dijo Sirius furibundo- Merlín!

-Hey Black! –se oyó a la espalda de todos proveniente de la mesa de Slytherin- listo para casarte con tu gran amor? –se oyó el gran coro de risas de los Slytherins

-Vamonos a otro lado que la cosa no termina aquí –dijo Sirius levantándose

-Que? –dijo Lily incrédula que las cosas pudieran ponerse peor- hay mas?

Salieron del gran comedor y se destinaron a la torre de Gryffindor, luego que estuvieron ahí, Sirius tomo un largo suspiro para reunir fuerzas

-Mi mama vendrá por ti, Lily, el domingo para que te pruebes el vestido de novia

-Viene por mi? Suena como si fuera a morir –dijo Lily aun mas preocupada por el tono que uso Sirius

-No hay diferencia

-Que consuelo

-Yo solo te digo las cosas como son

-Y tu no vendrás?

-No, yo ya tengo el traje y todo, acaso mi madre no me tolera, mejor para mi

-Si claro y a mi que me chupe la bruja –todos se le quedaron viendo con la ceja arqueada, no entendían la expresión

-Yo te puedo acompañar... –sugirió James, Lily le sonrió pero Sirius negó con la cabeza

-Te recuerdo que solo te invito porque apareciste en el compromiso y no duda que lo harás en el casamiento pero no permitirá que la acompañes, te aborrece tanto como a mi

-Pues se la traga –dijo James desafiante

-James, sabes de sobre que no se la tragará

-Y a mi que me importa

-Voy a ir sola! –dijo Lily con voz alta cuando vio que Sirius contestaría- no se preocupen puedo aguantar a la señora Black por un día o moriré en el intento...

-Lily... –dijo James

-Lily nada! Voy a ir sola porque no quiero mas problemas! –James abrió la boca pero Lily lo vio severamente- a que hora viene?

-Las once de la mañana

-Y cuanto podríamos tardar?

-No lo sé... será en el callejón Diagon, ya sabes en Madame Blanket

-Bien... –Lily suspiró- es hora de ir a clase –dijo consultando el reloj –nos vemos luego –salió con paso decidido de ahí

-Es increíble que después de todo esto logre mantener esa actitud tan serena –dijo Sirius serio

-Si lo sé –contesto James viendo todavía el agujero del retrato

-Y sobre todo después esto que nos esta devastando a todos

-Si lo sé... eso hace que la admire mas...

--------------------------------------------------

**hola otra vez!! Bien el capi se ha terminado y espero que les haya gustado! Porque la cosa se vuelve a tensar...**

**Les recuerdo que tenemos un concursito!!! En los capis anteriores recibí diferentes ideas pero aún están a tiempo de dar mas, también para las personas que ya habían postulado una idea pueden modificarla o dar otra, todo se vale! Sugerencia: se podría usar la nueva "virtud" de nuestro querido Remus con su voz... pero como a mi no se me ocurre una idea lo dejo en sus manos!!! XFA espero propuestas!!!!!**

**Bien como ya saben dudas, comentarios, motivación, pedidos y demas en los REVIEWS!!! Que como ya he dicho muchas veces antes son muy importantes para una pronta actualización... así que todo esta en sus manos!!! (También en las manos de los que leen y no escriben, XFA me encanta saber quien esta del otro lado del computador y del mundo!!!)**

**Espero que pasen una feliz Semana Santa y/o feriado (si hay en su país) y los veo, si Dios me lo permite, la otra semana!!!!**

**Cuídense mucho!!!**

**NaLu...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. La venganza de Sirius

**Perdón! Perdón! Se que tenia que actualizar la semana pasada pero es que la Semana Santa llego justo y pues como era de esperarse no había ni un solo café internet abierto! Y el jueves pasado les juro q quise subirlo pero la pagina no me dejó tampoco el viernes y menos el sábado! De verdad que no fue mi culpa (pinche página...) perdón por no pude subir el capi... perdón :-( pero ahora si no falte y pues el capi esta medianamente largo... :-)**

**Bien para quienes esperaban un capitulo lleno de drama lamento decirles que no será así este capi pero si el siguiente (prometido). Bien! Me alegra informarles que este es el capitulo de la broma!! Y pues este capitulo va dedicado a CLAU MALFOY!! Asi que este capi esta dedicado a ti!!! Pues aunque la broma no es lo que me sugirió se me ocurrió a mi junto a una amiga mientras leíamos esta propuesta!!! Igual MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todas las increíbles chicas que me mandaron sus sugerencias!! ;-) Thank you very much!!!**

**Espero que les guste! Y es que me costo muucho escribirlo pero todo sea por ustedes que leen! Y por eso GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (contando los reviews!!!!!!!!!!)**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 18 – La venganza de Sirius

-Bien... –Lily suspiró- es hora de ir a clase –dijo consultando el reloj –nos vemos luego –salió con paso decidido de ahí

-Es increíble que después de todo esto logre mantener esa actitud tan serena –dijo Sirius serio

-Si lo sé –contesto James viendo todavía el agujero del retrato

-Y sobre todo después esto que nos esta devastando a todos

-Si lo sé... eso hace que la admire mas...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era sábado y cualquiera hubiera pensado que James no se separaría de Lily pero a su pesar y el de ella James tenia entreno de Quidditch sin contar la cantidad de tarea que tenían por los EXTASIS que se aproximaban ya.

-Tenemos que entrenar hoy? –dijo James dando un gran bostezo

-Nunca pensé que oiría eso de tu boca! –dijo Sirius que caminaba junto a su amigo ya uniformados y las escobas a cuestas

-Que puedo decir? Tengo ganas de hacer otras cosas

-Eso incluye besarte todo el día con Lily, no? –James se sonrojo ligeramente

-Talvez...

-Ay Prongs te conozco demasiado bien...

-Hey, Black listo para el feliz matrimonio que te depara la sangre sucia de Evans?... perdón! Tímida sangre limpia Kimble... aunque sangre sucia fue toda su vida no creo que eso cambie! –el chico de último año de Slytherin llamado Alek Gerg se vio contra la pared de un momento a otro apresado por Sirius

-Y a ti que te importa!! –Sirius lo tenia agarrado por el cuello y le había dado un golpe contra la pared.

Alek era un prefecto con una orna de amigos que estaban con el por solo interés. Alek nunca se habían llevado con Sirius. Nadie sabía exactamente porque pero algunos creían que era porque Alek era muy agraciado tanto que le hacía un poco de competencia a Sirius a lo que chicas se refería aunque no tenia tanto éxito. Alek era perfecto, capitán del equipo de Slytherin y fue el único que logro botar a Sirius de su escoba por una bludger, algo que Sirius nunca había podido pasar por alto y menos perdonar.

-Porque no vas a limpiar tu tonta insignia y de paso desapareces de mi camino? –continuó Sirius amenazadoramente

-Lo siento no puedo, me fascina hacerte la vida cuadritos

-Cuadritos te la voy a dejar yo si no me dejas en paz!

-Siempre amenazas querido Black pero nunca cumples

-No me retes... –dijo él en tono de advertencia

-Pensé que tenias la suficiente materia gris para saber que eso estoy haciendo ahora

-Te vas a arrepentir! –Sirius lo soltó y le dio la espalda

-Si claro! Esperare sentado!! –se oyó a su espalda- Ah! Pero por favor no olvides saludar a tu suegro de mi parte!! –un coro de risas se oyó a continuación. James y Sirius salieron del castillo refunfuñando

-Condenado Gerg... me las va a pagar... ahora no se va a poder salvar...

-Y te esta echando la sal con Kimble...

-No me recuerdes a ese tipo! –dijo Sirius mas molesto- condenado...

-Oye y si nos divertimos un rato? –una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Sirius

-Podríamos aplazar el entrenamiento...

-O usarlo de una mejor manera...

-Que propones?

-GREG!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------

-Están locos?

-Si

-Pero como planean...?

-No preguntes –interrumpo Sirius a un muy confundido Remus

-Y que pretenden que los ayude si por así?

-Si

-Al menos díganme algo en lo que me interese

-Alek Greg caer redondito

-Bien me apunto... ya le avise a Lily y a Jane creo que estriamos completos...

-Bien –dijo Sirius sonriente en el vestíbulo junto a sus dos amigos

-Mandaste el vociferador? –le preguntó James a Sirius

-Si! Con la lechuza mas rápida –Sirius comenzó a reírse- ya estoy comenzando a disfrutar esto

-Pidieron permiso? –pregunto Remus, el semblante de Sirius se oscureció

-Permiso para que?

-Para jugar Quidditch

-Gryffindor tenia el campo apartado

-Para entrenar no para hacer un juego ilegal

-No es ilegal... es un partido mas que amistoso! –dijo Sirius

-Bien... yo solo decía... bien que posición juego?

-Que prefieres victima o victimario?

-Sirius! –llamo la voz de Lily que estaba en las escaleras junto a Jane- que quieres?

-Les gusta el Quidditch?

-Lo aborrezco! –dijo Jane

-Jaja muy graciosa buscadora predilecta y dime que tanto aborreces los Slytherin?

-Mas...

-Bien! –dijo Sirius. James y Remus intercambiaron una mirada asustada... talvez a su amigo le estaba fallando un poco los cables-Y tu Lily? Te gusta el Quidditch?

-Mmm... no se me da

-Pero sabes montar una escoba?

-Si

-Con eso basta, bien ahora solo falta...

Las puertas de la entrada del castillo se abrieron de par en par mostrando al mismísimo John Kimble con una sonrisa hipócrita y para empeorar todo en compañía de Severus Snape

-Buenas tardes jóvenes... –dijo Kimble

-Señor... –dijo Sirius estrechando su mano con la de Kimble disimulando el asco que sentía- gracias por venir

-Que es tan urgente que no me lo puede decir por una carta

-Disculpe por hacerlo venir pero imagine que interceden la carta?

-Ya, ya, que querías? Porque recién tenia una conversación muy interesante con este joven... –Sirius volteo a ver a Snape que le sonreía maliciosamente

-Pero no puedo decírselo enfrente de tal multitud y justo cuando...

-Black! –apareció Gerg dándole un codazo a Snape y quitándolo del camino, ya vestido para jugar

-Que falta de respeto, Gerg! Yo estaba hablando con el señor y tu me interrumpes –Alek no disminuyo su sonrisa pero si lo hizo cuando volteo a ver a Kimble. John se aclaro la garganta- discúlpelo señor pero es que teníamos un encuentro de Quidditch pendiente

-Quidditch?

-Si y su hija va a jugar! –Sirius agarro a Lily de la muñeca y la puso a su lado. Lily no sonrió

-Ustedes... –dijo viendo a los merodeadores- contra ellos –dijo viendo el equipo de Slytherin-... será interesante... porque no dudo que el equipo de Slytherin ganara... –Alek sonrió

Sirius también lo hizo pero era porque todo estaba marchando de lo mejor y si seguían así lograría que todos se retractaran de haberse metido con él.

-Vamos?

----------------------------------------------------

Todos estaban ya en el aire. Kimble miraba desde las gradas. El equipo de Slytherin estaban en sus posiciones. Los Gryffindor también: James como siempre, capitán y cazador; Sirius golpeador; Remus guardián (cuando jugaban ellos solos el era el guardián y uno muy bueno); el último de los merodeadores, Peter como un cazador; Jane buscadora y Lily golpeadora, el otro cazador era del verdadero equipo de Gryffindor: Richard Hamos

El partido comenzó usando de arbitro a Kimble que luego fue a sentarse en su asiento. El primer rato el partido fue limpio y sin goles pero de pronto se realizaron que era un partido sin reglas o infracciones y fue cuando la masacre comenzó.

Los guardianes de cada equipo hacían lo imposible porque la quaffle no entrara hasta meter la mano dentro del aro antes que marcara punto, los capitanes se daban golpes a diestra y siniestra y le pasaban la quaffle a los golpeadores para que las golpearan al aro o para darle a otro jugador, los golpeadores no solo golpeaban la bludger también golpeaban los jugadores bueno al menos los de Slytherin y Sirius porque Lily miraba horrorizada el juego. Jane y el buscador de Slytherin eran los únicos que estaban jugando limpiamente aunque claro si alguien ajenos a ellos miraba la snitch la tomaría para dársela a su equipo porque claro eso ya lo habían intentado. Ese parecía todo menos un partido.

Kimble se mataba de la risa desde su lugar y todos lo notaron. Sirius se detuvo junto a Lily

-Oye aprovecha y dale una buena

-Una buena que?

-Como que, qué? Pégale con una bludger

-No...

-Lo haces tu o yo?

-Pero lo noqueara!

-Esa es la intención! Véngate una vez por todas

-No se...

-Dale, nadie mira –justo paso un cazador seguido de todo el equipo contrario atrás, cosa que los obligo a separase.

-Ayuda!!! –era Peter con la quaffle seguido del equipo entero de Slytherin,

Sirius luego de trabar los ojos manobrio su escoba para alcanzarlos y estaba justo recibiendo la quaffle cuando Alek lo golpeo. Sirius no perdió el equilibrio y le devolvió el golpe pero no solo lo golpeo a él sino que accidentalmente también a Peter que perdió la conciencia cayendo de su escoba

Los siguientes segundos fueron los mas lentos y graciosos para todos. Sirius vio como Peter y toda su masa corporal caía en picada sobre las gradas, su descendencia fue mas que graciosa tanto que todos los jugadores se detuvieron a verlo. Cuando el cuerpo inerte de Peter cayo de lleno en Kimble todos se comenzaron a matar de la risa.

-Fuiste tu! –le dijo Lily que lo alcanzo en ese momento- hiciste que Peter cayera sobre John

-Yo solo le golpee...

-No me refiero a eso me refiero que se uso magia

-De que hablas? No hubo magia solo gravedad

-No! Alguien corrió a Peter de forma que cayera sobre John! –dijo Lily con una mueca que parecía que quería reír con ganas pero sus valores no se lo permitían aunque al final mostró una sonrisa

-Pus yo no fui... –Sirius volteo a ver y para su sorpresa la que se llevo al ver a Remus con la varita en la mano, él era el único.

Sirius se rió con mas fuerza hasta que sintió que una bludger le saco el aire, había sido un Slytherin junto a él. Sirius se dejo ir sobre el golpeador contrario con el puño a ristre. Para que la varita si su puño podía provocar mas dolor y satisfacción en él?

-Bajan todos de esa escoba ya!! –nada mas y nadie menos que Minerva MacGonagall hecha una furia en medio del campo. Talvez demasiando tarde porque todos estaban sobre las escobas dándose de golpes a lo muggle.

Lily y Jane lograron bajar antes para evitar que las golpearan a ella y para quitar a Peter sobre Kimble. Kimble comenzó a reaccionar pero Jane dejo ir su puño y este cayo inconsciente nuevamente

-Pero que hiciste? No es que me moleste que lo hayas hecho... pero...

-No podemos dejar que el nos delate!! –dijo Jane sonriente. Lily y ella comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas. Aquello parecía un loquero

Con un potente grito MacGonagall logro que los chicos dejaran de golpearse y bajaran a tierra firme

-No puedo creer este comportamiento tan mundano e inaudito! No es digno de estudiantes de Hogwarts! Darse a golpes!! Que cosa tan baja!! 50 PUNTOS MENOS A LAS DOS CASAS!!! –un gran bullicio de inconformidad resonó- SILENCIO!! Otros 10 puntos menos! Por eso! Pretenden que no les castigue por jugar sin permiso un partido, agarrarse a cuentazos y dejar inconsciente a un mayor!! –MacGonagall tomo un respiro hondo

-Eso no fue nuestra culpa... fue de Petigrew por no ser suficiente hombre –MacGonagall entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño

-Me acompañan todos! Todos están castigados por dos semanas!! Y por favor señorita Evans y Miller lleven a esos dos a la enfermería y cuando el señor Kimble recobre el conocimiento díganle que me vaya a buscar a mi despacho! –las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza- ah, y después de cenar tienen que ir a mi despacho para que les ponga el castigo –volvieron a afirmar

-Y como nos lo llevamos? –pregunto Jane cuando estuvieron solas. Lily saco la varita y Jane la imitó

-Te llevas tu a Peter y yo a John

-Bien –ambas movieron las varitas y los cuerpos levitaron.

Comenzaron a caminar encaminándose al castillo mientras los cuerpos levitaban tras ellas, y aunque los cuerpos se iban golpeando contra el suelo e incluso entre sí a las chicas no les importo y al contrario se mataban de la risa e incluso se les cayo una que otra vez

-----------------------------------------------------

-Menudito castigo...

-Que les pondrán a las chicas?

-Nada serio y te apuesto mejor que nosotros... –Sirius metió un sapo muerto y rancio en la bolsa

-Bueno al menos no nos pusieron con los Slytherin –se consoló James

-Pónganme a Gerg enfrente y lo dejo irreconocible! –dijo Sirius apachurrando sin querer al sapo- que asco... bueno todo vale después de darle unos buenos golpes a este tipo

-Y que dices del hecho que Peter cayó encima de Kimble? –dijo James sonriente- fue increíble!

-Tu Remus!! –dijo Sirius recordando lo que había hecho su amigo. Dejo la bolsa tirada y se acerco a su amigo para abrazarlo- eres increíble! Todavía no puedo creer que se te haya ocurrido correr el cuerpo de Peter para que cayera sobre Kimble! –Remus sonrió

-Me pareció buena idea pero de todos modos ese era tu plan, no?

-No! Mi plan era darle a Kimble con una bludger y botar a Gerg de su escoba pero las cosas resultaron mucho mejor!! Vale el castigo de limpiar estas horribles bodegas!!

-Oigan... Yo no conocía esta bodega... –dijo Remus viendo el húmedo y oscuro lugar en el que estaban- y menos que hubieran dos...

-Prongs! –dijo Sirius dándose cuenta de algo- tienes el mapa?

-No, lo deje en la capa

-Ustedes no recuerdan que estas bodegas estaban en el mapa... detrás de las mazmorras... a las que tratamos de entrar pero estaban selladas!

-Si las recuerdo pero que tienen de importante?... –dijo Remus

-Un pasadizo... –dijo James en un susurro

-Exacto! Por aquí hay un pasadizo!! –Sirius camino a la pared mas próxima y comenzó a tantearla- por aquí debe de estar...

Los otros chicos hicieron lo mismo por unos minutos. Pasando sus manos por las húmedas y mohosas paredes

-Creo que hay... algo aquí... –susurró James cuando encontró un agarrador- vengan... ayúdenme –Sirius y Remus se acercaron a su amigo y juntos comenzaron a jalar del agarrador metálico lleno de oxido. La lograron sacar al segundo intento, dejando a la vista un pequeño pasadizo en el cual solo cabria una persona delgada. Los tres sonrieron

-Que planean los nenes?!! –apareció Peeves en la bodega- van a huir? –el poltergaist soltó una risotada.

-Lo que nos faltaba... –susurró James

-Momento... –dijo Sirius- Peeves... tienes ganas de bromear un rato?

-------------------------------------------------

-Bien, listo... –Lily se pasó una mano por la frente- que pesa!

-Es Peter Pettigrew... –dijo Jane haciendo una mueca de repulsión al ver al chico dormir y roncar

Terminaron de colocar a Peter cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y la profesora MacGonagall entro con el semblante serio. Las chicas dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y Peter cayó de la cama

-Buenas tardes profesora... –dijeron ambas

-Kimble ya despertó?

-Todavía no...–MacGonagall camino a la cama del susodicho y vio que este seguía con los ojos cerrados pero cuando ella se inclino con el ceño fruncido John abrió los ojos, tan bruscamente que Lily dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás. John se rió de manera extraña

-Kimble?

-Sip? –el hombre se incorporó en la cama

-Como se siente?

-Basura! –dijo el hombre- bueno siempre he sido basura y ahora no me siento diferente –MacGonagall frunció el ceño al igual que Lily. Jane se aguantaba la risa

-Seguro que se encuentra bien?

-Ya le dije que si!

-Bien... puedo hablar con usted un momento?

-Ahora?

-Si

-Total no tengo nada mejor que hacer que oír a esta vieja...

-Seguro que se siente bien?

-Que parte de SI no entiende? La S o la I?? –la profesora ciertamente ofendida carraspeó. Lily miraba todo aquello raro, cuando a John le convenía podía ser muy educado

-Evans... perdón Kimble, Miller salgan de aquí por favor –ellas salieron dejando casi solos a los dos adultos- señor debo serle sincera, su actitud me pareció muy inadecuada el día de hoy al permitir que los jóvenes jugaran Quidditch de esa manera

-Ajá... –Kimble se quedo viendo fijo al techo de la enfermería mientras una sonrisa tonta se mostraba en sus labios

-Es inaceptable

-Aja... –ahora se hurgaba la nariz y pegaba lo que sacaba de ella en su capa

-Poppy! –grito de pronto la profesora. La enfermera llego- puedes revisarlo creo que se golpeo la cabeza –el rostro de MacGonagall era serio pero con dejadez de susto

-QUE ESTOY BIEN!!! –dijo Kimble con puchero- Merlín, mujer! Estoy bien!! Digale a "Poppy" que me deje! Estoy tan bien como un troll!! –la enfermera pareció contrariada y pesar que no se acerco se quedo para ahí

-Bien... –dijo MacGonagall- me podría decir porque permitió eso?

-Porque permitió eso?

-Disculpe

-Usted me dijo que le dijera "porque permitió eso"

-Señor yo le estoy hablando de algo mas!

-Yo solo digo lo que usted me pide

-Señor Kimble! Le estoy pidiendo seriedad

-Bien! –dijo John puso cara seria

-Les estaba diciendo que... –John comenzó a dar de carcajadas- Kimble!!

-Minerva!!!!

-Como me llamó? –la profesora ahora si parecía molesta

-Mire señora, así ya entre cuates... sinceramente yo que he hablado con mi linda y estudiosa hija Lily, me ha dicho que su clase es para morirse del sueño la verdad no me extrañaría que sus alumno se quedaran dormidos

-Merlín!

-Y por cierto ahora que tocamos el tema, quisiera pedirle compresión con estos chicos taaan únicos... como se llaman? Así Lupin, Potter y Black! Porque ellos son inteligentes! Ah... y casi lo olvidaba! Ellos no comenzaron el partido fue Alek Gerg! –acto seguido cayo sobre la cama. Dejando parada y confusa a la profesora.

-Creo que el golpe le hizo mal... –dijo Madame Pomfrey

-Merlín, le cayo Pettigrew encima, era de esperarse

-PETEEEE PETIIIII, POPOTTEEEEEEE Y LOCOCOCOCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –salió Peeves debajo de la cama cantando a todo pulmón

-Peeves!!

-SIRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIUUUSSSINNNNNNNNN YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!

-Vete!!! –dijo MacGonagall tapándose los oídos. Peeves se marcho luego de aventar un frasco de poción que estaba sobre la mesa

-Será mejor que dejemos al señor Kimble descansar en silencio

Madame Pomfrey corrió la cortina así dejando solo el cuerpo inerte de John. Pero no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando Remus salió de debajo de la cama tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Gracias Peeves... –dijo con la voz de John

45 minutos después la subdirectora tuve que salir corriendo tras un "ya sano" Kimble (según madame Pomfrey) que parecía que disfrutaba sentir el aire y el sol en todo su cuerpo... incluyendo "donde el sol no brilla". Mientras los merodeadores miraban el espectáculo riendo junto a casi todo el colegio.

Le debían una grande a Peeves...

**Y bien?? Realmente espero que les haya gustado! Bueno ahora no tengo mucho que decir mas que pues espero actualizar la próxima semana y recibir sus REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Y a pesar que no es algo que suelo hacer normalmente, aquí les van unos adelantos:**

-Y Lily?! –dijo Sirius al borde de la desesperación- donde esta Lily Evans?!! O Kimble o como sea!!!... ... mi madre esta allá abajo esperándola y si no aparece esto se va a volver un caos! –su tono era tan desesperado que Remus sen incorporo de su cama

Sirius bajo la escalera del vestíbulo y lo que vio lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-------------------------------------------

-Eres una deshonra!! –Lily estaba acorralada contra una pared sollozando y negando con la cabeza

-No le grite! –dijo James capturando la atención de John que estaba rojo de la ira

**Bien les veo el otro capitulo!!!!!!**

**RevIewS**

Nalu 


	19. Señor Black, Kimble padres ejemplares

**Hola!!!! Como se encuentran??? Espero que bien! Pues ya vamos por el capi 19!! Wow rápido se pasa el tiempo ay...**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS a todas las personas que me leen y que se toman el tiempo de escribirme un Review! Gracias! De verdad ustedes hacen que haya actualización rápida!!**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y como lo prometí habra mas "drama"...**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 19 – Señora Black, John Kimble, padres ejemplares

45 minutos después la subdirectora tuve que salir corriendo tras un "ya sano" Kimble (según madame Pomfrey) que parecía que disfrutaba sentir el aire y el sol en todo su cuerpo... incluyendo "donde el sol no brilla". Mientras los merodeadores miraban el espectáculo riendo junto a casi todo el colegio.

Le debían una grande a Peeves...

----------------------------------------------------

-Y Lily?! –dijo Sirius al borde de la desesperación- donde esta Lily Evans?!! O Kimble o como sea!!!

-Hey Pad, respira!

-Voy a respirar cuando la encuentre! Y James no se escapa de esta! Lo voy a matar!!

-Y el mapa? –dijo Remus con infinita paciencia

-Por eso lo voy a matar! Se lo llevo! Esta mañana cuando se fue me dijo que lo necesitaría... mi madre esta allá abajo esperándola y si no aparece esto se va a volver un caos! –su tono era tan desesperado que Remus sen incorporo de su cama

-Ya los buscaste? –Sirius lo vio con hastío

-Claro que los busque!!

-Oye Pad –intervino Peter ahí presente- ya le preguntaste a alguna amiga de Evans?

-Ya lo hice! Ah bueno no... –meditó un segundo y luego casi corriendo bajo a la sala común seguido de Remus.

Comenzó a buscar rostros como si su vida despendiera de ello hasta que vio a una chica de pelo negro espeso y quebrado sentada en un sofá cerca de una ventana que reconoció como compañera de Lily

-Hey tu! –le grito Sirius pero ella no volteo

-Tenemos que acercarnos... –ironizo Remus.

Los dos se acercaron a la chica, Remus hablo primero

-Disculpa –dijo gentil, la chica volteo y le sonrió

-Este... –intervino Sirius- queriamossabersinohabiasvistoaLily? –la chica arqueo la ceja

-Tranquilo –le dijo Remus antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la chica- discúlpalo... eres Lucy, verdad?

-Lucy Olmy –sonrió la chica

-Creo que no nos habíamos conocido formalmente, soy Remus...

-Lupin –finalizo la chica- Lily me hablado mucho de ti –Remus sornó ligeramente sonrojado

-Y el es Sirius Black

-Si... –dijo Sirius trabando los ojos y poco educado- mira no quiero ser abusivo pero queríamos saber donde esta Lily

-Esta con Potter

-Eso ya lo se! Pero donde?!

-Es que Lily tiene un asunto urgente... –puntualizo Remus educadamente

-No me dijo... pero menciono algo de una refacción a plena mañana

-Están en las cocinas!

-Gracias Lucy –dijo Remus tomando la mano de la chica y besándola

-Déjate de coqueteos Moony y vamos! –dijo Sirius cortante. Lucy le sonrió a Remus e hizo un gesto serio a Sirius antes de verlos partir

Sirius bajo la escalera del vestíbulo y lo que vio lo hizo detenerse en seco. Lily ya estaba ahí

-Tanto drama! –dijo Sirius con fastidio

-Mírale el lado positivo, conocí a una chica linda... –dijo Remus sonriente

-Guárdate al lobo enamorado para otro rato –dijo Sirius terminando de bajar las gradas para acercarse a su madre "querida"- hola vieja –dijo en murmullo- mama! –dijo con un falso tono empalagoso

-Tu, no creas que no te vi cuando saliste corriendo al verme con esa cara de tonto! –Sirius le sonrió pero cuando la señora Black se volteo para hablarle a Lily le saco la lengua de forma infantil y con las manos simulo tener su cuello entre ellas y ahorcarla iba a seguir con la escena de apuñalamiento pero Remus lo detuvo

-Vamos Kimble! –dijo la señora Black en un grito y comenzó a caminar a la puerta. Lily le siguió y atrás James-Y tu que? Eres su perro faldero?

-No señora –dijo James con educación- solo deseo escoltarlas

-Si no llevo a mi estúpido hijo es por algo... no planeo llevar infantes

-Ni siquiera sabrá que estoy presente

-Claro que lo sabré! No soy ciega

-Eso no se lo discuto, señora, lo único que deseo es acompañarles

-Porque? –pregunto la señora Black de pronto mas interesada

-Oye Prongs... –murmuró Sirius- déjalo ahí...

-Ganas –contesto James a la señora Black imponente

-Pues con ganas te vas a quedar, vamos –le dijo esto último a Lily

Salieron del castillo y los merodeadores se quedaron ahí

-Maldición!! –dijo de pronto Sirius viendo a todos lados

-Se fue... –termino Remus- crees que lo miren?

-Pidamos porque no

-Y si, si?

-La muerte es segura...

-Que tanto?

-No conoces a mi mama enojada?

-No

-Suerte la tuya

-----------------------------------------

Lily caminaba junto a la señora Black por la calle principal del Callejón Diagon. Miraba todas los ventanales sin mayor atención. A pesar de que había pasado una bonita mañana con James ahora se sentía mas que apesadumbrada... como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse seriamente. Merlín! No solo se iba a casar sino que no había podido ella elegir su propio vestido de bodas, lo había hecho la mama de Sirius y eso no era ningún consuelo, que si era un horrible vestido anticuado que haría que el peor día de su vida aumentara de rango a: "el peor y mas vergonzoso día de su vida" a solo ser "su peor día de su vida"

-Camina mas rápido, Kimble

-Es Evans... –murmuró Lily por lo bajo y no acelero la andanza

-Te dije que te apresuraras!

-Vengo justo atrás, señora –la señora Black la volteo a ver con semblante serio y luego le volteo la cabeza. Lily siguió viendo el panorama

-Porque tan seria? –oyó a su oído al tiempo que sentía un extraño aire en su cuello

-Que haces aquí? –susurró Lily al aire y detuvo su marcha

-Te hago compañía

-Eres tonto o que? Te pueden ver!

-Claro que no!

-Kimble! –dijo la señora Black volteándose- otra vez quedándose atrás?

-Lo siento –murmuró Lily y camino mas rápido- no debiste venir –dijo suavemente casi sin mover los labios

-Pero vine...

-Eres un terco...

-Con quien hablas? –le pregunto la señora Black

-Con nadie, yo solo canto

-Pues deja de hacerlo porque pareces loca, entra ya!

Lily, la señora Black y el "hombre invisible" entraron a la tienda donde una señora regordeta les atendió

-Señora Black! Ah! Y tu debes ser la afortunada! –la chica sonrío cortésmente aunque quería matar a esa señora por tan infortunado comentario- ven, ya tengo tu vestido

Tomo a Lily y la llevo a la parte de atrás donde estaban los vestuarios. Le dio un vestido en una bolsa blanca y le indico donde entrar. Lily entro al vestidor, colgó el vestido, le quito la bolsa esperando lo peor.

Pero se retracto. El vestido era hermoso: era blanco puro con una preciosa frondosa falda, la parte superior era un corpiño con pequeños brillantes al igual que la parte baja. No habría podido pedir mas de ese hermoso vestido, parecía sacado de un precioso cuento y tal como a ella le gustaba la ropa, sobria pero elegante. Era una lastima que en tan mal circunstancia tuviera que usarlo.

-Es... hermoso... –logró decir luego de contemplar el vestido por un momento

-Y mas hermoso se vera en ti... –Lily soltó un grito que James se apresuro a silenciar con su mano- shh! Me van a descubrir

-Porque te metiste aquí?!!

-Te quería hacer compañía

-No me puedo cambiar frente tuyo!

-No pensé en eso... –dijo inocentemente

-Si claro... –dijo Lily sarcásticamente, James le respondió con una sonrisa

-Si quieres que me salga tendrás que abrir la puerta

-Apúrate Kimble!!! –se oyó del otro lado con la voz potente de la señora Black

-No puedo abrir la puerta así por así... pero no me puedo cambiar aquí!

-Me volteo

-Y que me asegura que no me espías? –dijo Lily apuntándolo con el dedo

-Mi palabra y tu confianza en mí –ella sonrió ante el semblante serio de James

-Voltéate y pobre de ti si te pones la capa y no puedo controlarte

-Bien... –dijo James dejando la capa a un lado y dándole la espalda

Lily comenzó a cambiarse, a James e le estaba complicando la cosa de cumplir su palabra porque tener a espalda a la chica que tanto quieres, cambiándose, no es fácil para ningún chico de 17 años por muy maduro que sea. Pero el siempre cumplía su palabra y lo que menos quería era faltarle el respeto a Lily... pero aun así sin poder evitarlo su imaginación volaba

-"Piensa en un partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin! Si eso es..." –se dijo a si mismo

-James... –la voz de Lily denotaba vergüenza- me puedes ayudar?... –James armándose de autocontrol sin saber que esperar se volteó

-Si? –la chica le daba la espalda... con el cierre bajo

-No puedo subirlo... me ayudas?

-Cl-c-claro...

James sonrió sintiéndose un tanto incomodo. La espalda de la chica era totalmente visible y el cierre comenzaba donde la espalda terminaba. Casi con temor, puso una mano en la base del cierre y con la otra el zipper y con lentitud comenzó a subirlo, viendo la espalda blanca de la chica y deseando poder rozarla... si accidentalmente lo hiciera?...

Lily se sentía nerviosa al pedirle el favor y mas al ver que se tomaba su tiempo. Se estremeció al sentir los dedos de él rozarle la espalda "inocentemente". El tacto era placentero y cálido, no podía negar que le gustaba y mas que lo hiciera con una sutileza increíble...

-Ya esta... –dijo James triste de se hubiera acabado

-Gracias... –dijo Lily volteándose y poniéndose mas nerviosa al ver a James recorrerla con la mirada de arriba abajo

-Estas... –James sintió nuevamente esa horrible punzada de celos al pensar que ella caminaría al altar para casarse con otro-... mas que hermosa –ella sonrió

-CUANDO VAS A SALIR DE AHÍ??? –se oyó al otro lado de la puerta con la voz mas que clara de la señora Black

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo Lily ya girando la perilla

-Si ve...

-James

-Mmm?

-La capa

-Ah si...

-Y James –agrego ella mientras él se ponía la capa

-Si?

-Te puedo pedir que ahora te quedes afuera?

-si tu lo quieres... –no pudo evitar el tono de decepción

-Si por favor

-Bien me quedare afuera

-Gracias –ella le dio un pequeño beso y salió de ahí. Cuando salió la señora regordeta dio un gritito

-Querida! Eres una novia hermosa!!

-Da vuelta sobre ti –dijo la señora Black con el ceño fruncido –definitivamente ese es el vestido... te queda bien

-Perfecto!! –dijo la señora encargada del lugar- ese vestido estaba destinado a ti! Espera! El velo!! –la señora desapareció por un momento para luego aparecer con un velo blanco. Se acerco a la chica y se lo coloco sobre el cabello rojo que caía suelto- ay! Vas a estar hermosa!

-Pero vamos a tener que recogerte el cabello –dijo la señora Black que no se había movido de su lugar

-Ven –le indico la señora- ven a verte al espejo

Lily sonrió al ver su reflejo, el vestido le encantaba y se había enamorado de él y mas puesto. La falda sin necesidad de fustán se alzaba pomposo sin exagerar y el velo cubría su cabello y rostro. Prefería el pelo suelto pero no podía replicar, sentía el vestido como una segunda piel... era una lastima que lo utilizaría un día tan lamentable. Sus ojos brillaron pero se contuvo y mas cuando oyó un susurro a su lado diciéndole cosas lindas.

-Ve a cambiarte porque tenemos que hacer otras cosas... –le ordenó la señora Black

Lily regreso sola al vestidor y confiando en James, se cambio. Ya vestida con su ropa hecho un último vistazo al vestido, le encantaba pero eso no bastaba para suavizar el hecho que "ese" día se acercaba... de niña siempre e incluso hoy había soñado con casarse con alguien que realmente quería pero eso ahora se convertiría en otro sueño frustrado. Se sentó en el banquito que ahí había respirando hondo, otro sueño frustrado..., las buenas razones por las que provocaba sonreír ahora eran mucho menos y cada vez menos. En una semana ella amanecería casada con Sirius Black.

James no merecía eso pero necesitaba su apoyo, sin él no podría estar ahí, lo necesitaba... se secó las lagrimas y tomo el vestido para salir de ahí

----------------------------------------------

Los siguientes días James y Lily se asistían siempre en compañía del otro eso significaba que lo que menos hacían era poner atención pero eso era lo de menos. Habían aprendido a ignorar los comentarios del resto del colegio que vagaban por todo el lugar. Ellos habían dejado de ocultarse los últimos días pues esta hartos de todo, pero eso solo desato lo peor. Los comentarios sobre Lily habían aumentado en cantidad y falsedad. Nadie podía entender como ella podía estar con James cuando se casaría con Sirius y con mas razón se convirtió en el centro de los celos

-Todavía no lo puedo creer! –dijo una chica de Ravenclaw

-Y Sirius lo sabe todo! Como puede ser que se lo permite? –agrego otra

-Pero lo peor de todo es que esa anda con su amigo –dijo una tercera

-Como puede estar con James y Sirius al mismo tiempo?

-No puedes negar que seria el sueño de cualquiera al tratarse de semejantes chicos!

-Pero que dices?! Si Sirius no tiene comparación!!

-Y esa perfectita se va a casar con el! Mientras goza al otro! –el trío de chicas entro al baño no sin antes mirar con asco al conserje que estaba junto ala puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa

----------------------------------------------

-Pásame el arroz... gracias

-Bien, entonces lo que me estuviste explicando fue inútil! –dijo James a Remus

-No fue inútil! –contesto este- fue tiempo invertido en el futuro

-Pues ahora el único futuro que me importa es el...

-Me pasan la carne? –volvió a interrumpir Sirius

-Pad, porque comes tanto? –pregunto James

-Ansiedad –contesto Sirius engullendo un pan

-Ansiedad de que?

-Como que de que? Eres tonto o te haces? –James cayo en la cuenta

-Y porque no sacas tu ansiedad de otra manera?

-Y como?

-Quidditch

-mmm.. no puedo volar de noche –contesto comiendo mas

-Déjalo Prongs, es mejor que coma a que no lo haga –James se resigno y en silencio termino de comer

-Bueno nos vemos luego... –salió del gran comedor pero no había dado dos pasos en el vestíbulo cuando oyó la voz de un hombre, era una voz profunda y enojada

-Como te atreves?! Pareces una cualquiera! –Cuando James vio al dueño de la voz sintió como el abrasador calor de la ira lo inundaba- y todos los de este colegio lo saben!! Eres una deshonra!! –Lily estaba acorralada contra la pared sollozando y negando con la cabeza

-No le grite! –dijo James capturando la atención de John que estaba rojo de la ira

-Tu! –dijo dándole la espalda a Lily y dando dos pasos para acercarse a James- cretino Potter! Igual que tu padre!!

-Cuidado con lo que dice!

-Cuidado con lo que haces tu, Potter!! Porque tu juego aquí termina!!

---------------------------------------------------------

**les gusto? Espero que si y que deseen escribirme un Review!!! Ya saben que son muy importantes para mi porque me hacen ver si les esta gustando la historia y si tienen alguna crítica u opinión para que yo pueda mejorar...**

**La boda ya esta cerca y por lo visto Kimble no lo hara mas facil... uff...**

**Bueno ha sido un gusto actualizar nuevamente**

**Cuídense muuuuuuuuuuucho**

**ReviEwS xfa!!!!!!**

**Nalu RSMPB**


	20. Amenzas, engaños y sangre

**Hola!!! Como se encuentran?? Saben es un milagro que pude actualizar esta semana… por poco no lo hago por cuestión de tiempo y este fin de semana tengo un compromiso muy importante y por eso tenia que hacer mis tareas antes… pero bueno eso no importa ahora! Importa que lo hice y todo por ustedes!!!!!!!**

**Y mas para agradecerles a ustedes los 200 REVIEWS!!!!!!! No saben lo emocionada que estoy!!!! Que lindo… ay por eso actualice y me parti la cabeza a pesar que también estoy muy enferma (no estoy segura de q…) y pues este es el capi 20! Bueno ya no les quito mas tiempo: solo quería también especialmente agradecerles mucho a BONGIO y AGATHE porque ellas también contribuyeron con la idea de la broma**

**Disfruten!!!!!!!!!!**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 20 – Amenazas, mentiras y sangre

-Déjalo Prongs, es mejor que coma a que no lo haga –James se resigno y en silencio termino de comer

-Bueno nos vemos luego... –salió del gran comedor pero no había dado dos pasos en el vestíbulo cuando oyó la voz de un hombre, era una voz profunda y enojada

-Como te atreves?! Pareces una cualquiera! –Cuando James vio al dueño de la voz sintió como el abrasador calor de la ira lo inundaba- y todos los de este colegio lo saben!! Eres una deshonra!! –Lily estaba acorralada contra la pared sollozando y negando con la cabeza

-No le grite! –dijo James capturando la atención de John que estaba rojo de la ira

-Tu! –dijo dándole la espalda a Lily y dando dos pasos para acercarse a James- cretino Potter! Igual que tu padre!!

-Cuidado con lo que dice!

-Cuidado con lo que haces tu, Potter!! Porque tu juego aquí termina!!

-Juego? Para lo que menos estoy en este momento es para juegos! –dijo James serio y preparando la varita

-No me digas! –dijo John irónico.

A pesar que el hombre se le acercaba James se mantuvo altivo. Pudo ver que Lily trataba de decirle algo con señas pero no entendía

-Apenas hace un día tu y tus amigos se pudieron tomarse el tiempo para que yo pareciera un estúpido!!

James no sabía que decir, como sabía lo de la broma? Puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse pero la imagen de Kimble por los terrenos del colegio corriendo le hico demasiada gracia haciéndolo comenzar a reírse de manera tranquila. Kimble se puso mas enojado

-Claro mocoso ahora te ríes pero en unos días seré yo el que reirá al verte la cara de tonto cuando no puedas hacer nada para evitar que Lily se case!! –James dejo de reírse

-Usted se merecía eso

-Claro y tu eres un chico justo, no? Mira Potter ya se que andas con mi hija pero vengo a dejarles en claro que no voy a permitir que mi limpio nombre quede mal por un par de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y alucinaciones de amor! Así que por tu bien y el de Lily será mejor que te alejes, porque si no yo haré justicia por mis propias manos!!

-Usted no me vendrá a decir que hacer o no! –dijo James

-Soy tu peor pesadilla Potter y se donde te duele!

-Ese cuento chino ya esta trillado, no cree?

-Di y piensa lo que quieras pero yo te dejo en claro que haré lo que sea necesario para separarlos, sea por las buenas o malas!

-Y que mas da si estamos juntos o no! Lily aún no está casada!!

-Pero en cuatro días si! Y no voy a permitir que ande con tontos amoríos

-Y porque no? Si usted la condeno a casarse con quien no quiere! –ambos gritaban y no era necesario voltearse a ver a las puertas del gran salón para saber que había ya bastantes estudiantes parados ahí escuchando

-Tu mejor amigo no? –una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Kimble, volteó a ver a Lily- sabes es una lastima que se rompa una amistad de años por alguien como mi hija

-Su hija? No pensé que tuviera el derecho de llamarla así luego de dejarla 17 años sin reconocerla!!

-Claro que puedo! Ella es mi sangre!

-Lamentablemente –dijo cansinamente

-No te pases de listo porque ya lo has hecho lo suficiente creyendo que no me enteraría de todo esto

-Medio colegio sabe que Lily y yo tenemos algo! Cree que eso me importa?

-Tienes razón casi todo el colegio cree que Lily esta contigo por diversión pre-matrimonial y yo pensé eso hasta que al parecer la cosa se puso mas seria… huían de clase para estar juntos y salían por las noches! -Como sabia todo eso? Quien le habría dicho?- tengo que aceptar que me alegre mucho cuando ella y Sirius se juntaron una noche y luego lo hicieron a la luz del día –James arqueo la ceja, la furia se vio opacada por un fuerte sentimiento de confusión. El chico intento buscar la mirada verde de Lily que seguí mas atrás pero no la encontró- pensé que no habría problemas con la unión pero luego apareciste tu para arruinar todo! Así que te alejas o yo te alejo!!

-Y que mas da? Ella se va a casar…

-Me da mucho!! –sacó la varita y apunto a James antes que este pudiera hacer lo mismo- así que ya estas advertido Potter

-Lo sé pero nada que usted me diga evitara que yo vaya a ese casamiento

-Y yo no te lo estoy prohibiendo –una sonrisa maliciosa surco sus labios- no quiero quedarme sin padrino –John guardo la varita y dándole la última mirada de reproche a Lily, se encamino a la puerta del vestíbulo

-Espere!! –dijo Lily de pronto haciendo que Kimble volteara- quien le dice todo eso?

-No seas tonta! Crees que te lo voy a decir? –siguió su camino y salió de ahí, cerrándose la puerta tras él.

James se fijo de nuevo en Lily que lo miraba a él con los ojos llorosos. Le ardía la boca por preguntarle por esos encuentros con Sirius pero una parte de él le decía que esperara, ella ya se lo diría.

------------------------------------------

-…él siempre estaba ahí… -murmuró Remus sentado frente a la chimenea con la mirada perdida en las llamas- … es él

-Moony… -le murmuró Sirius en tono burlón- de que hablas solo?

-Es él!!!

-Quien?

-Flich!!

-Que tiene que ver Filch en tus meditaciones?!

-Es él el que tiene controlados a Lily, James y a ti! –Sirius se incorporo en la butaca y volteo a ver a James que estaba a su lado y a Lily que le daba la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana

-De donde sacas eso? –dijo James en tono mortecino

-No lo ven?! El día que planeábamos la salida de Lily sin que James supiera, Filch estaba cerca! –James arqueo la ceja aún seguía sin entender y su orgullo estaba sufriendo fuertes estragos- los vio a James y Lily escapar de clase y esa noche que Sirius y Lily estaban bajo la capa invisible el estaba allí

-Moonny tiene razón… -murmuró Sirius- Moony! Prongs! Esa noche que Lily y yo estábamos cuando hablando Filch apareció y hablo con otro hombre! Era…

-John Kimble –dijo Lily sentándose en otra butaca mas allá. Sonrió tristemente

-Filch a estado controlando todo y se lo ha ido a decir todo a Kimble –dijo Remus- bueno ahora ya saben de quien cuidarse

-Pero no será así de fácil… -dijo James en el mismo triste tono- habrá que engañarlo

-Y como? –dijo Lily al fin interviniendo- no pretendas que me pasee por todo el colegio tomada de la mano de Sirius? –dijo con dejadez de enojo

-Yo tampoco lo creo necesario –dijo Sirius tranquilo pero nervioso

-Yo si –dijo James viendo a Sirius

-No James! No lo haré!! –saltó Lily molesta- porque te empeñas en complicarlo todo? No te basta con lo que tenemos ya?

-No has visto que no descansara hasta verte con Sirius?

-Pues no me importa, no lo haré!

-Lily, solo será cuando Filch este cerca –dijo James acercándose a la pelirroja

-No te es suficiente con que queden cuatro días?!! Que no hemos obtenido respuesta de Dumbledore y que ese despojo de humano me haya amenazado?

-Con que te amenazo? –James sabía que a él lo había amenazado pero no que a ella también

-No importa eso ahora! –dijo molesta

-Si importa!

Sirius y Remus estaban callados viendo todo, ambos se voltearon a ver concientes que la pelea entre los otros dos se estaba volviendo acalorada

-Cuando vas a dejarme de ocultarme cosas??!!! –explotó James logrando que los pocos que estaban en la sala común se marcharan dejándolos solos

-Disculpa? Que te oculto yo?

-Esa reunión nocturna con Sirius!!

-Prongs déjame que te… -intervino Sirius

-No deja! –le interrumpió Lily- yo le explico… eso fue para hablar luego de saber que estábamos comprometidos –bajo la voz- fue cuando acordámos no decir nada

-Porque no eres mas especifica? –dijo James fuera de sí- para no decirme nada a mi! Ocultarme todo, hasta que yo me entere por las malas!

-Yo no quería que te enteraras así!

-Yo tampoco, porque hubiera preferido oírlo de ti! Pero no!

-Lo hice para no involucrarte!

-Sabes siempre dices lo mismo y mas cuando las personas están ya hasta las manos! La verdad es que eres una egoísta y quieres hacerlo todo tu!! –Lily se puso roja de ira y dio unos pasos al chico parado a metros de ella

-Sabes, no me arrepiento! Porque cuando quieres puedes ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza!! Egocéntrico y odioso!! –Sirius no pudo evitar soltar un "uhhh…" ante lo dicho

-Si y por eso planeaban todo cuando se juntaban no? Como el maleficio de Peter!... si Sirius lo supe siempre –se adelanto James a decir al ver que su amigo hablaría para dar explicaciones- me sentí traicionado y mas cuando entre esa noche a la casa de los Black

-Y tu que crees? Que me causaba gracia verte así?

-Pues lo he considerado! –James sintió una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla izquierda mientras Lily rompía a llorar

-Eres un insensible! Te he tolerado tus malditos celos y tus inseguridades pero esto es demasiado!! Y yo pensé que me querías un poco mas que a ti! Pero me equivoque!! –Lily subió las gradas a su habitación casi corriendo

-Lily! –grito James y queriendo ir tras ella

-Hey! Prongs! Que planeas? –dijo Sirius deteniéndolo- si no quieres que te empareje las mejillas será mejor que la dejes

-Maldición… hoy si la regué

-No solo la regaste, lo arruinaste y te pelaste… -dijo Sirius en un murmullo que James oyó perfectamente, lo vio de reojo mas molesto

-Gracias… -dijo cansinamente

-Sirius tiene razón –dijo Remus- solo te falto preguntarle si estaba en período

-Claro como ustedes no están en la situación en la que yo estoy ahora

-Ah no? –dijo Sirius- tu que crees? Que eres el único tripulante en ese barco?? Pues novedad!!! todos estamos también ahí!!

-Pero tu estuviste consiente de todo, todo el tiempo!

-Pues preferiría no haberlo estado!

-Con gusto hago cambio de puesto contigo!

-Escúchame James –dijo Sirius molesto- no vengas a rematar conmigo por tus enojos y porque Lily te dejo mal parado!

-Lastimosamente no solo es Lily la que me tiene así… -dijo murmurando

-Dilo claro, James, no seas cobarde –James se levanto de su asiento y desafiante se paro frente a Sirius

-Chicos… -dijo Remus en tono que denotaba advertencia

-Bien te lo diré fuerte y claro… realmente esperaba mas de ti… eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y en vez de ayudarme con toda esta situación, te quedabas ahí viendo

-Que me quede viendo?!! –James afirmo con la cabeza- Eres mas estúpido de lo que alguna vez pude creer que fueras!! Yo he estado en la misma situación que tu y he tenido que batallar con otras cosas pero tu! Te crees lo mucho y el muy hombre para decir que yo no hecho nada!!!

-Y dime que has hecho? Ah?

-Yo nunca rendí cuantas a nadie y no comenzaré ahora!

-Ves! Es porque no has hecho nada!! No eres más que un cómodo y cobarde perro!!

Sirius se volteó para darle la espalda pero tan rápido como lo hizo se volteó y dejo caer su puño sobre James golpeándolo en la mejilla fuertemente

-Tal vez eso te haga ver lo tonto que te estas comportando!

-Si claro!! –James se dejo ir sobre Sirius comenzándole a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra sobre el suelo

-Joder! –dijo Remus mientras miraba a los hasta unos minutos los mejores amigos golpearse hasta sangrar sobre el suelo

-Pulgoso!!!

-Cornudo!!! –mientras la sangre ya se comenzaba a hacer notar en la escena Remus sacaba su varita con mucha paciencia.

Peter bajo por las gradas de los chicos y se quedo viendo la escena sorprendido mientras los dos chicos daban vueltas en el piso sin dejar de darse golpes y gritar imperios hacía el otro

-Y estos? –dijo sin dejar de ver- no los planeas separar?

-En esos estaba pero estoy esperando que terminen… o al menos que ambos aprendan la lección y saquen la frustración…

-Se van a matar si siguen así…

-Tal vez tengas razón…

Remus movió la varita y Sirius y James salieron volando a lados opuestos pero ambos golpeándose con la pared. Cuando ambos cayeron al suelo con un sonido sordo se quedaron viendo fijamente mientras respiraban entrecortadamente

-No puedo creer que te comportes de esta manera ahora, James –dijo Sirius serio mientras una mata de pelo le cubría parte de los ojos- no ahora que todo esta mal

-Y que pretendes que lo aguante todo? Que me lo trague fingiendo que todo esta bien? Todos tenemos derecho a desahogarnos un poco, no? Y más después de sentir que todos te han mentido

-Eso no es verdad…

-Claro que lo sabes Sirius es verdad, de principio a fin. Desde que ustedes supieron del compromiso no me dijeron nada

-Yo te lo quería decir pero Lily no –dijo Sirius todavía en tono molesto

-Y eso me lleva a la segunda y peor mentira, la tuya… Sirius se que comienzas a sentir algo por Lily… lo sé

-De donde sacas eso? –dijo Sirius incorporándose y apartándose el pelo de la cara

-De cómo la miras… la tratas… no se necesita demasiado para verlo

-Pero tu alucinas!

-No Sirius se que no lo hago… por eso me sentía y siento inseguro con todo esto… porque a Lily realmente la amo pero si ella no se sintiera así por mi… eso no lo podría yo cambiar

James se levanto y subió las escaleras a las habitaciones de los chicos tirando de un lado a Peter. Dejando solos a Remus, Sirius y Peter viéndose uno al otro.

-Vaya… -murmuro Peter- las cosas están feas

-Y eso no es lo peor… porque es verdad lo que el dijo… creo que siento algo por Lily…

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Y???? les gusto???? Valió la pena el desvelo???? Si!!! Yo se que si!!!! Jejeje… bueno diría que estamos en el ojo del huracán… el nudo de la historia… y la verdad es que las cosas no podrían estar peor… o sí??? Bueno eso se verá en los siguientes capis pero ahora es momento que ustedes alcen su voz y digan si les gusto o no!!!!!! En el ya muy conocido REVIEW!!! Saben a mi me encanta leerlos y respondérselos así que porfa no me priven de tan bonita actividad!!!**

**Espero q en todos les vaya bien!!!**

**Gracias, Gracias por los reviews**

**Abrazos y besos!!!**

**Nalu RSMPBES**


	21. Carta de Dumbledore

**Hola, hola!!!! ****Reportándose Nalu con nuevo capi!!!! Tengo q agradecerles mucho por los reviews del capi pasado!! Me han encantado! Y mas saber q realmente les gusto el capitulo!! De verdad!! Aunque se q a muchas no les gusto q Sirius estuviera enamorándose de Lily… pero verán con el tiempo… **

**Este capi no es muy largo y pido disculpas por eso pero es que el tiempo es muy escaso y pues… el próximo va a ser mas grande. Por cierto!!! Gracias por las sugerencias y a mi tocaya Ana por la idea de Lucy… jaja ya verán!!**

**Espero que les guste!!!!**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 21 – Carta de Dumbledore

-Y eso me lleva a la segunda y peor mentira, la tuya… Sirius se que comienzas a sentir algo por Lily… lo sé

-De donde sacas eso? –dijo Sirius incorporándose y apartándose el pelo de la cara

-De cómo la miras… la tratas… no se necesita demasiado para verlo

-Pero tu alucinas!

-No Sirius se que no lo hago… por eso me sentía y siento inseguro con todo esto… porque a Lily realmente la amo pero si ella no se sintiera así por mi… eso no lo podría yo cambiar

James se levanto y subió las escaleras a las habitaciones de los chicos tirando de un lado a Peter. Dejando solos a Remus, Sirius y Peter viéndose uno al otro.

-Vaya… -murmuro Peter- las cosas están feas

-Y eso no es lo peor… porque es verdad lo que el dijo… creo que siento algo por Lily…

--------------------------------------------------

-No puedo creer que después de tanto alboroto podamos al fin hablar en paz…

-Ni que lo digas

-Por un momento pensé que no querrías hablarme otra vez

-Porque dices eso?

-No lo sé… nuestro último encuentro fue un poco… turbulento

-Bueno un poco, pero nada demasiado exagerado… no tanto como para no hablarte

-No cualquier chica no se molestaría por que mis amigos me saquen a casi golpes de un lugar

-Sobre todo si estas acompañado, no?

-Si… pero es que a veces James y Sirius pueden ser un poco…

-Bestias?

-Si, bestias… -Remus sonrió a la chica junto a él. Era la misma chica de pelo negro llamada Lucy. Bajo la mirada y volvió a ponerse serio

-Remus…

-Mmm?

-Que te pasa?

-Que cosa?

-Hoy estas un poco raro… distante

-Estoy pensando…

-En que?

-En todo lo que esta sucediendo… con mis amigos

-Por eso del matrimonio, no?

-Si…

-Pero creo que ayer todo se complico mas, no?

-Como sabes?

-Lily llego a la habitación histérica, ya tarde, nos despertó y no dejaba de llorar

-Y todo por culpa de…

-James Potter

-Pero eso no es lo peor, Lucy

-Ah, no? –la chica se aparto el pelo oscuro de la cara y se incorporo hasta quedar frente a Remus que estaba recostado en un árbol frente al lago- Que sucedió? –Remus sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de Lucy

-Eres una gran novia, siempre atenta… -la beso pausadamente en los labios para que luego ella se recostara en su pecho

-Y bien? Que pasa? Ya sabia yo que las cosas no estaban bien, tenías unas grandes ojeras hoy…

-Sirius se esta enamorando de Lily…

-Que?!!! –Lucy se incorporo bruscamente- Black?? –Remus asintió- pero como? Pero si… no como va ser? Como le puede hacer eso a su amigo??

-Eso no lo entiendo yo tampoco… es decir, en cosas de sentimientos nada puede desaparecerlos de pronto pero… …Sirius no es así... preferiría morir antes que perder la amistad de su amigo y menos por una chica

-… no… se… no se que decir… -Lucy se volvió a recostar en el pecho de Remus- pero… James lo sabe?

-Si…

-Pero Sirius lo acepto?

-No enfrente de James

-Te lo dijo a ti?

-Si… pero es que no lo termino creer… es demasiado raro… es lo que te decía antes, Sirius preferiría morir antes que hacerle eso a James y mas sabiendo que el esta muerto por Lily

-La verdad es raro… pero tu notaste algo raro en Sirius… digo que podría estar enamorado?

-Eso es lo más raro… Sirius realmente llego a querer realmente a una chica pero su actitud era muy diferente a la de ahora

-Pero talvez esa ocasión no estaba realmente enamorado

-Tal vez… no sé… ya no estoy seguro de nada…

------------------------------------------------

-Lily… por favor, Lily

-Que quieres Potter? –a James se le congelo la sangre, después de traerlo todo el día rogándole lo llamaba Potter

-Necesitamos hablar

-Tengo que ir a clase ahora

-Es un momento

-No

-Por favor Lily…

Lily le dio la espalda y antes que Jane también lo hiciera lo fulmino con la mirada. James se sentía como la peor basura que había en el planeta y Lily compartía ese pensamiento.

--------------------------------

-Como te fue? –le pregunto Remus en el gran comedor a la hora de almuerzo

-Pésimo

-Tendrás que intentar algo mejor que hostigarla todo el día –dijo Peter

-Si miren quien habla! El doctor corazón! –dijo James pesado

-No te la agarres con Peter –dijo Remus como regaño

-Bien, entonces espero sugerencias

-Usa una lechuza sonora para decirle lo que quieras –sugirió Peter

-Eso la enfadara mas –opino Remus- porque todo el colegio lo sabrá sin contar que Filch oiría y le dirá a Kimble

-Para que me molesto? Digo creo que el deseo de Kimble se cumplió, no me puedo acercar a Lily y Sirius esta enamorado de ella

James se levanto bruscamente de su lugar y se marcho pero justo en la puerta del gran comedor, venía entrando Sirius que al verlo lo esquivo y bajo la mirada. James por su parte dejo de caminar y no le quito la mirada hasta que él otro se hubiera sentado en el lugar que segundos antes el había estado. Con una mirada llena de resentimiento

-Me pasan el jugo, por favor? –dijo Sirius en un tono triste y poco característico de el

-Aquí tienes

-Gracias –tomo un sorbo del jugo y se sirvió la comida, Mucha. Pero no dijo nada mientras comía, no despegaba la vista de su plato. Por momentos echaba un vistazo al alrededor pero nada mas.

Remus no podía concebir un solo pensamiento coherente en su mente, todo ese caos; algo no le cerraba, todo estaba por encima de lo extraño.

--------------------------------------------

Menudito resto del día pero nada tuvo comparación como la siguiente mañana. Remus se sintió tan raro estando en una habitación donde nada decía nada. James evitaba a Sirius y viceversa. A James que siempre se le miraba sonriente y activo, ahora se le miraba enojado y pesado. Sirius que siempre andaba bromeando y hablando ahora se limitaba a tener la cabeza gacha y la boca cerrada.

Estaban todos vistiéndose en un sepulcral silencio que de pronto fue roto por el golpeteo de la puerta. James que estaba solo en bóxers abrió la puerta

-Disculpa… yo no quise… -Lily bajo la mirada hasta clavarla en el suelo mientras sin poder evitarlo el rubor subía a sus mejillas. James se mantenía serio pero ciertamente mas aliviado y sonrojado- venía a buscar a Sirius –James salió del transe bruscamente y entreabrió mas la puerta

-Sirius… te buscan

James se aparto de la puerta y se sentó en su cama para luego acostarse en ella golpeando la almohada para "acomodarla" mientras no dejaba de ver hacia la puerta. Sirius se termino de meter los pantalones y llego a la puerta

-Buenos días –dijo a secas. Lily frunció el ceño

-B-buenos días… necesito hablar contigo

-Ahora? Me estoy vistiendo…

-Termina y te veo abajo, apresúrate es urgente –Lily se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Sirius cerró la puerta.

Si cabía en la medida de lo posible la tensión en la habitación de los chicos empeoro

-Tal vez tienes suerte y te declara su amor… -dijo James desde su cama. Sirius que hasta ese momento iba cabizbajo alzo la cabeza

-Ve y desahógate con alguien que te quiera oír y de paso que te de unos consejos para que Lily te perdone y dejar de ser un completo pendejo –James se incorporó bruscamente

-Deténganse!! –dijo Remus como pocas veces se le oía, realmente molesto- no van a arreglar nada maltratándose así que si no van a conciliarse mejor cállense!!

James volvió a acostarse y Sirius termino de vestirse y cuando lo hubo hecho se marcho somatando la puerta.

Sirius bajo a la sala común y vio a Lily sentada en un sofá con la mirada perdida y notablemente nerviosa

-Que querías? –dijo sentándose a su lado

-Llego la carta…

-La de Dumbledore? –dijo Sirius sorprendido- que dice?

-No lo sé…

-No la has abierto?

-No

-Porque? No tenias que esperarme

-Es que no puedo… -cuanto quería a James a su lado, llevaba un día sin él y le hacia tanta falta… pero no perdonaría tan fácilmente tal falta- hazlo tu

-Bien, dame –tomo el sobre y lo abrió con nerviosismo leyendo en voz alta:

_Querida señorita Evans y señor Black:_

_Cuanto quisiera hablar con ustedes sobre esto en persona o de alguna manera solventar vuestra duda pero debido a que debo mantenerme en el exterior, debo recurrir a este método. Si estoy en lo correcto su unión será en unos días y espero que esta carta llegue antes que suceda. Me temo que no hay salida fácil con este problema la magia que emplea la familia Black para hacer estos tratados es muy antigua y complicada; tardarían años en encontrar un fallo en este tratado y mas si lleva años en práctica. Este lazo que los uno no tiene escapatoria, tendrá que haber boda… -_Sirius detuvo la lectura y vio a Lily que la parecer se sentía igual que él, decepcionado

-Que no me joda! –dijo molesto- tanto esperar para esto?

-Ya termino?

-No

-Entonces sigue!!

-_… no se puede huir de la famosa boda de sangre, la cual es una ceremonia donde tendrán que verter sangre propia y mezclarla para que nada los separe sin consecuencias mortales…_

_-_Vaya si esto ayuda!! –volvió a interrumpir Sirius

-Pero la carta no ha terminado!

-Pues no creo que mejore! Esto no es más que pura porquería…

-Sigue y terminemos con esto de una vez!! –dijo Lily molesta

-…_espero que la única solución que ha venido a mi mente sirva de algo. La forma de evitar la boda entre ustedes es que uno de los dos acepte…_

Sirius volvió a interrumpirse a si mismo pero ahora involuntariamente cuando unas grandes gotas de tinta cayeron sobre el pergamino que leía

-Peeves!!! –grito Lily furiosa- ve a molestar a otro lado!!

El poltergeist dio una risotada y luego siguió tirando tinta por el resto de la sala común

-Maldición!!! –dijo Sirius al ver como la tinta se extendía por todo el pergamino a gran velocidad- no se lee nada!!!

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Es sorprendente lo rápido que el papel absorbe la tinta, nunca se han dado cuenta de eso??? El pobre Sirius no le da a ninguna… mi pobre Sirius le ha tocado sufrir ( a muchas eso no has puesto triste no?. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y q deseen seguir leyendo y escribiéndome!!!**

**Reviews!!! Si people la parte q mas me gusta porq puedo saber que piensan!! Sin contar que mientras mas reviews acumulen mas cuenta les traerá al final de la historia (ya verán, les va a gustar) así q REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nos vemos el la próxima actualización!!!**

**Que Dios les cuide**

**Nalu PBBE**


	22. Tu y yo?

**Hola!! Hoy estoy especialmente feliz porque no tienen idea lo feliz que me hicieron sus reviews!!! Porque se noto que les encanto el capi pasado!!! Nunca había visto tantos deseos de matar a un fantasma en mi vida, bueno era de esperarse porque el Peeves no ayuda en nada... pero que bueno que les gusto :-)**

**Bien para no tenerlas mas esperando les dejo el capitulo... disfrútenlo!!**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 22 – ¿Tu y yo?

Sirius volvió a interrumpirse a si mismo pero ahora involuntariamente cuando unas grandes gotas de tinta cayeron sobre el pergamino que leía

-Peeves!!! –grito Lily furiosa- ve a molestar a otro lado!!

El poltergeist dio una risotada y luego siguió tirando tinta por el resto de la sala común

-Maldición!!! –dijo Sirius al ver como la tinta se extendía por todo el pergamino a gran velocidad- no se lee nada!!!

-Que?! Algún hechizo para limpiarlo!!

-No sé!... Fregotego!!! –nada sucedió- que mas??

-Estamos perdidos…

-Esto no puede estar pasando!!!... REMUS!!! –gritó Sirius al ver que su amigo bajaba las gradas con gran calma pero al oír el grito dio un respingo y se acerco a ellos

-Que pasa?

-Como podemos limpiar esto? –Remus tomo el pergamino he sido una mueca de desaprobación

-Solo se puede limpiar ciertas partes porque el pergamino ya absorbió casi todo y la tinta…

-Hazlo!! Algo es mejor que nada!!

Remus movió la varita sobre el pergamino y en pequeños partes de del pergamino se aclaro la tinta pero no desapareció. Remus alzo la carta para ponerla contra la luz

-Obviamente esta destinada a ustedes

-Eso ya lo leímos! –Sirius le señalo con el dedo por donde se habían quedado- empieza aquí

-bien… aquí dice… -Remus frunció el ceño mientras Sirius se quitaba el pelo de la cara y Lily palidecía

-Decía que la solución era que uno de los dos… -reacordó Lily

-Bien hay una gran mancha… y luego dice: aman… mancha; habrá boda… mancha; si deseada… mancha; claro es que ello… mancha; encontraran la respuesta… mancha enorme que tapa el esto de la línea y firma: Albus Dumbledore

-No se entiende nada!!

-Tendremos que encontrarle el sentido… -dijo Lily viendo fijamente el piso

-Podremos hacerlo durante el día pero ahora hay que bajar… -dijo Remus

-Vayan ustedes… creo que hoy estaré enfermo –dijo Sirius

-Yo también… -dijo Lily- te acompaño

-Podemos quedarnos a pensar que dice la carta

-Seguros? –cuestiono Remus

-Si –dijo Lily- igual no podría poner atención en clase

-Yo menos…

-Bien, nos vemos luego

Remus se fue dejando solos a Sirius y Lily que se sentaron en unas butacas frente a las ventanas

------------------------------------

James recién había salido de la sala común sin que nadie realmente lo notara, apenas había oído lo que decía la carta pero ya tenia la respuesta a todos los problemas, solo esperaba no estar equivocado y menos que no fuera demasiado tarde. Lo llevaría acabo esa noche, porque a la siguiente noche seria la víspera del tan anunciado casamiento. Se dibujo una suave sonrisa en los labios de James mientras pensaba que haría.

-------------------------------------------------

-Lily… yo necesitaba hablar seriamente contigo...

Lily volteo a ver a Sirius que estaba sentado junto a ella en silencio por varios minutos. Su rostro era serio y hasta un poco preocupado

-Si?

-Tu que… tu que sientes por James? –Lily arqueo la ceja

-Porque preguntas?

-Necesito saberlo

-Para que? Para írselo a decir?

-No, James y yo estamos peleando

-Están peleando? Porque? –Sirius soltó una risita irónica

-No sabes porque?

-No…

-Lily…

-Que?

-Es obvio

-Para mi no lo es! Porque pelearían tu y James?

-Por ti…

-Que?! Por mi? Sirius deja las malas pasadas para luego

-No es broma –el rostro serio de Sirius indicaba que no bromeaba

-Por mi? Porque??

-Por eso mi pregunta… que sientes por James? –Lily frunció el ceño y se quedo viendo fijamente a Sirius

-----------------------------------------

Remus bajaba la escalatina del vestíbulo cuando un par de risas frías lo hicieron detenerse bruscamente

-Lo hiciste?

-Si… le eche el doble para asegurarme que funcionara

-Tendrá efectos secundarios?

-Solo mucha hambre

-Perfecto!! Eso les enseñara… quien diría que eras tan virtuoso con pociones

-Nunca subestime un Slytherin...

-Nunca lo he hecho –un hombre rió- pero no puedo terminar de creer que ese tonto no se dio cuenta que desde hace días se lo administraste

-Y la pócima debió haber surtido efecto ya hace un día

-Sabes, desde que me tope contigo supe que podrías ser de mucha utilidad

-No necesito razones para vengarme de los merodeadores y con gusto hago lo que quiera con total de hacerles la vida miserable, sobre todo a Black... me las debía...

-------------------------------------------

-No estoy segura… no se si solo lo quiero o si he llegado a amarlo…

-Pero es reversible?

-Disculpa?

-Perdona por momentos no se lo que digo –parecía realmente arrepentido

-Te sientes bien, sirius?

-La verdad no… -Sirius se cubrió el rostro con las manos como si se contuviera pero levanto nuevamente la vista- desde ayer descubrí algo que nisiquiera pensé que pudiera pasar…

-que cosa?

-Es sobre ti

-Sirius me estas asustando

-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti...

-----------------------------------------------

-Peter!!

-Si?

-Y James??

-Volando –Remus tomo un hondo suspiro.

Llevaba ya rato buscando a James. Hecho a correr para salir del castillo, estaba bajando las gradas del vestíbulo por segunda vez cuando vio a Severus Snape encaminándose a las mazmorras

-Quejicus!!! –el chico con pelo grasiento se volteo y saco la varita pero Remus ya la había desenvainado

------------------------------------

-Sirius! Tu no puedes… no!! No me digas esto!!!!

-Es verdad, te amo

-Que me que??? No Sirius

-No que? No me quieres o no me crees –Lily se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a llorar

-Eso no… me estas mintiendo!!!!!

-No miento!!! Como crees que me siento yo?? Acaso crees que no he intentado ocultarlo porque siento que estoy traicionando a mi amigo?

-Y porque no me lo ocultaste a mi también???

-No puedo Lily! Lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte!!!

-Pasado mañana nos casamos y me vienes con esto???

-Por eso mismo!!! Tal vez este matrimonio no este tan mal

-Que te pasa Sirius Black? Te desconozco!!!

-----------------------------------

-Estamos a plena luz del día en medio del vestíbulo, Lupin, no intentes nada porque cualquiera te puede ver!

-No me importa!! Te mereces que te convierta en una cucaracha para luego aplastarte!! –para su sorpresa Severus sonrió

-Inténtalo… -dijo amenazadoramente- porque sabes Lupin estoy de demasiado buen animo para dejarme pisar por un desgraciado como tu...

-Hacer sufrir a la gente siempre te ha hecho sentir bien, no Snape?

-Es verdad, me hace sentir de maravilla y mas el poder vengarme

-Ahora es mi turno!!!

-----------------------------------------

Lily salió encaminada para las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas, pero una mano que se cerro en su brazo la hizo detenerse bruscamente

-Suéltame!

-No hasta que me escuches

-No tengo porque seguir escuchando tus barbaries!!

-Lily por favor escúchame!! –Lily se volteo dándole cara a Sirius- no fue mi intención y si hubiera podido lo evitado pero es algo que salió de la nada

-Así por así?

-Si... –Lily negó con la cabeza

-Hasta este año yo siempre había creído que eras un completo idiota pero cuando te conocí cambie de parecer... pero ahora me di cuenta que siempre tuve razón con que eras un idiota!!

-No me digas eso por favor

-Entonces dame otra explicación de esto!!! Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?

-No te das cuenta que estoy peleando conmigo mismo en este momento!!

--------------------------------------------

-James!!! –Remus gritaba en el campo de Quidditch al cielo tratando que su voz llegara a ese punto negro que se veía en el cielo- JAMES!!!!!!!!

Al parecer lo escucho porque Remus observo como el chico comenzaba a bajar en picada. Al llegar ya a unos metros del suelo enderezo la escoba y se bajo de la escoba.

-Que paso?

-REMUS LUPIN!! –ambos merodeadores voltearon a ver hacia donde provenía la voz y vieron a una muy molesta sub-directora bajando al estadio

-Perfecto, no tenemos mucho tiempo...

-Que hiciste para que MacGonagall este así??

-Malo nada... mas bien un acto de caridad a todos los habitantes del castillo... –James sonrió de lado- convertí a Snape en una babosa... –James dejo salir un risita pero luego se puso serio al ver a MacGonagall cerca

-Para que me buscabas? Que me tenias que decir?

-La misma razón por la cual convertí a Quejicus...

----------------------------------------------------

-Parte de mi niega lo que siento por ti pensando que no tiene sentido ni razón pero otra parte me dice que siempre he sentido esto por ti y que no me habia dado cuenta... –Sirius soltó a Lily y esta lo vio desconcertada- te juro que me estoy controlando de sobremanera para no besarte en este momento así que mejor vete...

Sirius se volteó y Lily no dudo, se volteo y se marcho escaleras arriba mientras Sirius abatido se dejaba caer en un sofá... mas que deprimido.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan confundido como se sentía en ese momento... realmente estaba la tercera guerra mundial dentro de él, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de quien era o que quería de la vida. En ese momento solo se miraba como el peor de los amigos y enamorado de una chica que ni en sus mejores sueños le correspondería No podía dejar de pensar en ella simplemente no podía. Sabía que estaba mal pero parte de él le decía que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos sin importar que y lo peor de todo eran esas incontenibles ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y partirle la boca a besos y si pudiera muchas cosas mas...

Que James lo perdonara pero no se podía contener... que lo perdonara por traicionarlo así pero ni el solo encontraba la respuesta a todo eso que le estaba pasando...

El retrato se abrió y Sirius volteó a ver, era James con el semblante serio

-Necesitamos hablar ahora mismo, Sirius. Y pobre de ti si no me escuchas

--------------------------------------------

**Espero que este capi también les haya gustado!!! Porque tengo que decir que a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo!!! Ahora bien, las cosas no mejoraron demasiado (mas bien nada) pero la cosa ya va progresando, no creen? Ya nadie le habla a nadie! Bueno menos Remus...**

**Quisiera agradecerles por escribirme!! ****No tiene la idea lo bonito que es ver que tengo tantos rr nuevos y por eso me apresuro a cumplir mi palabra de actualizar al menos una vez a la semana... pero porfa no dejen de escribir y ahora mas que nunca porque mientras mas reviews haya hará algo al final de la historia... que lastimosamente ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina... unos 2 capítulos mas y se acaba pero escriban reviews porque puede haber un pequeño presente al final especialmente para ustedes que me han apoyado tanto en esta historia.**

**Y tambien mandenme sus sugerencias y todo lo que tengan que decir porque esten seguras que siempre pero siempre lo tomo en cuenta¿Ah que no Anita? Jaja tu idea me gusto mucho y cumpli tu deseo: Remus tiene una novia!!**

**Bien... me marcho pero regreso pronto**

**Espero sus ****reviews!!!**

**Cuídense**** mucho!!!**

**NaLu ****RSMPBB**


	23. Amor de verdad? o no?

**Hola!!! Como andan??? Espero que bien! Y yo manteniendo mi promesa les actualizo lo mas pronto posible porque me encanta leer sus reviews viendo lo que piensan y opinan. Es una lastima la historia esta casi terminando :-( triste, no? Pero bueno, todo lo bueno tiene un principio y un final… ahora no pensemos en eso y disfruten del capi**

**Pero primero es lo primero! GRACIAS!!!! Si hubiera palabras para expresar la alegria que me da ver sus reviews las diria pero me quedo sin palabras de la alegria… esta historia no seria nada sin ustedes!!**

**No les quito mas tiempo pero solo queria dedicarle este capitulo a mi tocaya Anita!! Tu tenes razón!!!**

**Disfruten!!**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 23 – Amor de verdad? O no?

… Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan confundido como se sentía en ese momento... realmente estaba la tercera guerra mundial dentro de él, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de quien era o que quería de la vida. En ese momento solo se miraba como el peor de los amigos y enamorado de una chica que ni en sus mejores sueños le correspondería No podía dejar de pensar en ella simplemente no podía. Sabía que estaba mal pero parte de él le decía que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos sin importar que y lo peor de todo eran esas incontenibles ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y partirle la boca a besos y si pudiera muchas cosas mas...

Que James lo perdonara pero no se podía contener... que lo perdonara por traicionarlo así pero ni el solo encontraba la respuesta a todo eso que le estaba pasando...

El retrato se abrió y Sirius volteó a ver, era James con el semblante serio

-Necesitamos hablar ahora mismo, Sirius. Y pobre de ti si no me escuchas

Sirius vio perplejo al que por mucho tiempo fue su amigo, hubiera dado toda la herencia de su familia con tal de descifrar el rostro de James…

-Media vez no terminemos dándonos golpes… -murmuro Sirius, James se sentó a su lado y negó la cabeza

-Dime como te sientes? –su tono no era lo que dijera suave mas bien parecía una orden… pero su rostro era apacible. Sirius arqueó la ceja

-Que?...

-Como te sientes?

-Acaso no se refleja en mi rostro? –James sonrió

-Se nota y mucho… -Sirius no entendía en que dimensión se encontraba y mucho menos al ver a James sonreír- siento todo esto, Pad. Pero necesito que me digas verdaderamente que sientes por Lily

-Para que quieres saberlo?

-Me estas comenzando de irritar… -dijo James retomando la paciencia- dímelo por favor, solo ayúdame a resolver esto…

-Que quieres que te diga? Que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? Que creo que es la mujer de mi vida y que me duele todo con tal solo pensarlo porque siento que te estoy fallando…

-Desde cuando lo sientes?

-No estoy seguro… pero sigo sin entender! Que tiene que ver todo este interrogatorio?

-Tiene que ver todo! Acaso no lo ves, Pad? Nos han engañado… tu no estas enamorado de Lily… Snape te dio una pócima de amor…

-Que Quejicus, que?! –dijo Sirius incorporándose- no puedes venir a dar excusas absurdas de lo que yo siento… -se sentó de nuevo de golpe-… pero tiene sentido… -James seguía con la vista cada cosa que hacia su amigo con un semblante serio y un tanto preocupado-… podría ser pero lo que siento es demasiado fuerte… pero aun no estoy seguro que sea verdad…

-Ves? Tus verdaderos sentimientos salen de vez en cuando… date cuenta Pad

-Y de donde sacaste eso? Apenas unas horas me volteaste la cara

-Lo siento pero intenta comprenderme y mas comprende que me equivoque al creer que tu me harías tal cosa… lo siento… -Sirius no dijo nada, que se suponía que el tenia que decir? Lo siento también?? No porque en ese momento veía a James como un obstáculo para llegar a Lily… pero de pronto su vista se nublo y pensó por un momento: era su mejor amigo, su hermano no pelearía con el por una mujer, perder un hermano por una chica, no valía la pena aunque fuera Lily Evans la mejor de las chicas… pero las chicas podrían pasar su amigo no…- Remus escucho a Quijicus hablando con Kimble sobre como te habían echado una pócima en la comida –Sirius sintió como si un balde de agua fría le caía desde arriba, levantando su animo y haciéndolo sonreír realmente

-Entonces donde esta la pócima para quitarme esto? –dijo sonriente

-Ese es el pequeño percance… no tenemos pócima –el bajón de Sirius vino de nuevo- tendrás que controlarte unos días hasta que encontremos la cura

-Si… -dijo sin mucho animo. – creo que puedo… digo esto no es real, entonces podré controlarlo, no?

James lo abrazó y Sirius se sintió reconfortado pero un pensamiento lo aturdía, desde hace mucho que había sentido algo que no había podido descifrar pero que de pronto se había intensificado eso por Lily por mil los últimos días… sería algo insignificante porque ahora le importaba mas la buena amistad que tenia con James que el resto y si por ver a ames bien en tiempos tan difíciles hacia que el tuviera que permanecer sonriente como si nada, lo haría. Aunque tuviera que actuar todo el tiempo

-Te extrañe, Pad… -dijo James notablemente más relajado en el abrazo compartido

-Yo también… -murmuro Sirius casi inaudible acongojado y mas tranquilo

-No saben lo bueno que es verlos al fin bien –dijo Remus entrando a la sala común con un aire resuelto- ya me había artado de estar en medio de todo

-Y MacGonagall? –dijo James sentándose en un sofá

-No tuvo pruebas que fui yo –dijo Remus también sentándose – bueno nada concreto

-Vaya suerte la tuya, Moony –dijo Sirius

-La suerte no existe –dijo Remus con un aire de superioridad- solo el destino

-Y el destino me dice que ya tengo la respuesta para que Lily me perdone –dijo James como un niño que esperaba mucho algo que decir y compartir

-Como? –dijo Sirius con interés genuino

------------------------------------

-Lily…

-….que…

-Que paso?

-… que paso de que?

-Hace un momento

-… que mas da?...

-Lily, que paso? Cuando entraste te tiraste en la cama y no te has movido nisiquiera para contestarme –Lily se incorporo en su cama para ver de frente a Jane que estaba con un semblante preocupado

-Sirius…

-Que paso con él?

-Se me declaro…

-Que?!!

-Shh!!

-Pero como??

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo…

------------------------------------

-Entonces eso crees que dijo Dumbledore en la carta? –dijo Sirius al borde del sofá viendo fijamente a James

-Es lo único que tiene sentido –dijo Remus igual que Sirius

-Estoy casi seguro que es eso… y eso significa que…

-Uno de los dos tendrá que… -continuo Sirius con cara de temor

-Si –lo interrumpió James

-Y eso como te ayudara con Lily? –pregunto Remus

-A eso voy, ya tengo la respuesta –dijo James seguro y sonriente

-No pretenderás?... –dijo Remus asustado

-Si eso pretendo –dijo James

-Pero Prongs!! Seguro? –dijo Sirius muy serio

-Seguro

-Tedas cuenta en lo que te estas mintiendo?

-Si y lo haré

-Pero tú no tienes porque hacerlo… -dijo Sirius- creo que yo podría sacrificarme… -dijo con pánico

-Tu? No, si yo estoy totalmente dispuesto hacerlo y sobre todo quiero hacerlo

-Realmente la amas ¿verdad, Pad? –James sonrió ante lo dicho por Remus

--------------------------------------------------------

-Cuando mire a Black le voy a dar unas patadas en las…

-No Jane!! –dijo Lily alarmada- no hagas nada! Mejor déjalo así…

-Como que lo deje así? –dijo Jane molesta- es un….

-No déjalo!! –dijo Lily alzando la voz- no quiero mas problemas!!

Lily se levanto y tomo su insignia de perfecta de la mesa y salio de la habitación somatando la puerta.

Se sentía muy molesta y mas con Jane por querer tomar una decisión que era completamente de su potestad. Era su vida y claro que quería la opinión de su amiga pero no quería que ella tomara la rienda de esta! No tenia acaso suficiente con estar sufriendo por pelearse con James y que Sirius le hubiera dicho lo que le dijo sino que ahora sus amigas tomaban un papel no parcial.

Pero sus amigas en vez de apoyarla la atormentaban mas con locas ideas y demás… que frustración.

Lily llego a la sala común y no dejo de caminar (casi corrió) hasta salir de esta porque cuando dio el primer paso en la acogedora sala vio a James viéndola fijamente, no vio quien lo acompañaba o que hacia, lo que mas le importaba era salir de ahí lo antes posible para poder siquiera apañar un poco el dolor que sentía al verlo… Como un calor abrasador que quemaba su corazón…

------------------------------------------

-A donde irá? –pregunto James viendo como Lily salía casi corriendo de la sala común

-Le toca su turno de perfecta –dijo Remus viéndola desaparecer también

-Bien, las cosas ya comienzan a salir como quiero… Moony tu insignia? –Remus le mostró la insignia en la solapa de la capa- bien, podemos comenzar ya, lo planeado…

Los merodeadores abandonaron la sala común esperando que todo saliera como lo ideado

--------------------------------------------

Lily caminaba por el quinto piso con paso tranquilo pensando que podría estar mejor haciendo algo mas provechoso cuando súbitamente sintió una mano cerrarse en su hombre provocándole un grito mientras se volteaba

-Discúlpame… -dijo Sirius como rara vez se le miraba, tímido- no pensé que fueras tan susceptible

-Lo soy cuando me toman por sorpresa…

-Lo siento… yo tenia que pedirte algo, Lily

-De pende de que… -nunca en su vida se había sentido incomoda con Sirius

-Olvida lo que sucedió antes… por favor…

-No es tan fácil

-Yo lo se, pero nada de lo que paso es lo que realmente es… -Lily arqueo la ceja sin entender- por favor creéme y luego te explico

-Porque no me explicas de una vez?

-Porque venia a decirte otra cosa… bueno como eres la única perfecta que esta cerca

-Que sucedió?

-Estábamos saliendo con Remus de la biblioteca cuando justo se cerraba la puerta, cuando oímos un estruendo dentro, como de tronadores acompañados de risas…

-Que? Pero si ese no es mi sector! Es el de MacGergor

-La Slytherin? Pues déjame decirte que no había nadie… -dijo Sirius como un niño inocente mientras escondía una sonrisa

-Será mejor que vaya pero… Sirius?

-Si

-Prométeme que me explicaras todo esto

-Lo prometo

Lily se marcho. Mientras Sirius la miraba con una sonrisa y dándo la vuelta tomo un diferente camino pero con el mismo destino.

Lily llego a su destino lo antes que pudo y entro a la biblioteca, no escucho nada, todo estaba en total penumbra y la envolvió un silencio sepulcral. Murmuro: _Lumus_ y comenzó a caminar por las estanterías hasta que todo se aclaro un poco, eran unas series de lucecitas que marchaban el camino.

No dijo nada pero la sospecha, que James tenia algo que ver, se hacía mas latente.

----------------------------------

-Ya entro? –pregunto Sirius a Remus cuando llego frente a la puerta de la biblioteca

-Si

-Entonces si se creyó todo?

-Eso parece –Remus no pudo simular la sonrisa

-Nadie te ha cuestionado el hecho que estés aquí cuando no te toca?

-dudo que alguien me ponga en duda…

-Tienes razón… pues veamos el mapita… -dijo sacando pergamino en blanco de su bolsillo de la capa- Filch esta lejos, pero parece que vendrá por aquí en pronto… veamos… ay no… viene la gata de Filch y Nataly MacGregor en diferentes direcciones!

-Nataly MacGregor? Es peor que la gata de Filch

-Ahora preferiria la gata que a Filch

-Porque?

-Porque viene mas cerca de lo creí…

-Ya se pudrió todo –dijo Remus viendo el mapa

-No, tu encárgate de la gata y yo de MacGregor y Filch

-No lo creo, tu patea a la gata y yo me encargo de MacGregor, tu no la conoces, te hará pomada en un minuto

-Por favor! Una chica?? –dijo Sirius autosuficiente

-Pad…

-Tu te encargas de la gata y yo de los otros dos, creeme podré matar los dos pájaros de un tiro!

-Bien… -dijo Remus no muy convencido

Remus se marcho en dirección de encuentro con la gata. Mientras tanto Sirius esperaba que la figura de MacGregor apareciera por la esquina y la de Filch en la otra.

-----------------------------------------------

Lily caminaba por un sendero de luces… luciérnagas verdes enfrascadas en botes pequeños que se extendían por le piso al borde de las hileras, una suave canción comenzaba a oírse de manea que se acercaba a un punto de oscuridad al final del pasillo. Cada paso se amortiguaba como si un hechizo llenara la habitación para que el sonido no rebotara ni saliera del lugar. El camino termino pero el latir de su corazón iba en aumento.

-La primera vez que te vi olvide respirar… -se oyó la suave voz de James en la penumbra- te veías tan hermosa e inalcanzable…. Desde ese momento ocupaste mi mente todo el tiempo. Buscaba la confrontación contigo para poder hablarte, de otra manera no podía –en la penumbra se escucho una risa nostálgica- pero luego hice lo imposible para que te fijaras en mi y quisieras verme como soy y ver que te amo… perdóname… fui un tonto y mis acciones fueron de buena intención… pero cometo errores porque te quiero tanto que me ciego- la penumbra quedo atrás y Lily puedo ver a James frente a ella iluminado por montones de luciérnagas de miles de colores.

--------------------------------------

**Románticas las palabras de James, no? Como podran ver la cosa se apasiguo un poco aunque no del todo porq no se sabe como va a reaccionar la pelirroja… espero que les haya gustado, como habran notado desde el capi anterior, la manera de narrar es diferente pero es porque es necesario…**

**Esta es la parte dond pongo carita de niña buena y les pido: REVIEWS!!!!!! Si no me fallan las cuentas faltan 2 capitulos cortos o uno largo así que ustedes deciden!!! Pero me gustaria llegar a los 300, seria para hacer una fiesta sin contar que seria un regalo de cumple adelantado (cumplo en Junio XD) aparte como regalo de mi para ustedes (antes mencionado) he decidido hacer un epílogo. Se que a muchas les gusta entonces para complacer… **

**AYUDENME A AYUDARLAS A LLEGAR A LOS 300 REVIEWS XFA!!!!!!**

**No olviden decir si quieren dos capis cortos o uno largo **

**Y PORFA REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!1**

**Cuídense y que Diosito les acompañe**

**Nalu… **


	24. Me caso!

**El tiempo pasa como el agua entre los dedos, no?? Y pensar que este es el penúltimo capitulo... Hola!!!! Como estan??? Hay yo feliz y triste a la vez... Feliz porq cada vez estamos mas cercas de los 300 reviews!!!!!!!! Que emoción y triste porque la historia ya se acaba... pero igual complaci a la mayoria: 2 capis largos jaja...**

**Saben tengo tanto que agradecer y reconocer que creo que toda una hoja de word me alcanzaria para poder expresarme... GRACIAS a todas por escribirme y sobre todo por tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y tambien a ustedes por todas las buenas ideas y muy originales... Gracias por el apoyo y por leerme...**

**Una dedicatoria especial a Alejandra (Lale) por todo su apoyo y sobretodo amistad: sos una gran amiga!! TqM!!!**

**Bueno recapitulemos!!! Estamos dond James pide disculpas a Lily y donde Sirius esta apunto de ser encontrado por Filch y una perfecta... **

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 24 – Me caso?!

Lily caminaba por un sendero de luces… luciérnagas verdes enfrascadas en botes pequeños que se extendían por le piso al borde de las hileras, una suave canción comenzaba a oírse de manea que se acercaba a un punto de oscuridad al final del pasillo. Cada paso se amortiguaba como si un hechizo llenara la habitación para que el sonido no rebotara ni saliera del lugar. El camino termino pero el latir de su corazón iba en aumento.

-La primera vez que te vi olvide respirar… -se oyó la suave voz de James en la penumbra- te veías tan hermosa e inalcanzable…. Desde ese momento ocupaste mi mente todo el tiempo. Buscaba la confrontación contigo para poder hablarte, de otra manera no podía –en la penumbra se escucho una risa nostálgica- pero luego hice lo imposible para que te fijaras en mi y quisieras verme como soy y ver que te amo… perdóname… fui un tonto y mis acciones fueron de buena intención… pero cometo errores porque te quiero tanto que me ciego- la penumbra quedo atrás y Lily puedo ver a James frente a ella iluminado por montones de luciérnagas de miles de colores.

---------------------------------------

Cuando Sirius vio a una chica pelirroja con la ropa de Slytherin sonrió y espero hasta que ella llegó frente a él.

-Black... –dijo la chica pálida de ojos negros y cabellera roja encendida- que haces aquí?

-Viéndote –contesto seductor, la chica arqueo la ceja

-Deja las locuras y dime que haces aquí, tu no puedes estar levantado a está hora y menos en este lugar

-No son locuras MacGregor, solo te observaba

-Si claro –dijo la chica sarcástica

-Porque no lo crees?, Nataly –se acerco de una manera tan seductora como su tono de voz

-El aliento te apesta Black –Sirius no retrocedió, todo lo contrario

-Deja de inventar excusas... –sin dejarla reaccionar la beso y la Slytherin no se hizo de rogar.

Sirius tenia los ojos abiertos de para en par y muy lento sin que la chica lo notara comenzó a rotar sin romper el beso y cuando justo la pelirroja Slytheriana daba la espalda a un pasillo vio como aparecía Filch. Sirius cerro los ojos raído y espero un momento hasta separarse sonriente.

-Sabes me encanta tu pelo rojo, te va mejor que tu castaño natural... –dijo Sirius como si nada mientras miraba a ambos lados del pasillo y comenzando a andar

-Black! –dijo la chica al ver que él se disponía a irse- planeas dejarme así por así? Sin pagar un precio?

-Pues, la verdad, si –contesto alzando los hombros- a menos que quieras que tu novio se entere que tú me besaste

-Yo no te bese

-Puedo arreglármelas para que me crea a mi

-Soy su novia, me va a creer a mí!! –dijo MacGregor notablemente molesta

-Pero yo soy Sirius Black! Y un merodeador, deberías saber con quien te metes, Nataly –sonriente vio la reacción de la chica que enfurecida y se marcho campante.

----------------------------------------------

Lily no hablaba solo observaba el rostro de James... era todo un dilema; estaba serio y parecía arrepentido pero a la vez se denotaba la excesiva seguridad que siempre había tenido, que al mismo tiempo que era odiosa era intimidante y atrayente. Quería perdonarlo y desde que lo vio ahí plantado, incluso antes de que él hablara ya lo había perdonado, así de simple... pero no estaba segura si debía

-Y aun tienes esa absurda idea? –formulo Lily tratando de sonar fría

-Solo queda un día antes de todo y quiero estar a tu lado- contesto y dio unos pasos para llegar a ella- me perdonas? –continuo tomándola suavemente del cuello

-Siempre tuviste mi perdón –Lily y James sonrieron

-Tengo la solución –susurró James luego de besarla rebosante de alegría

-Cuál? –dijo sorprendida

James la tomo de las manso y la jalo hasta el centro de las luces, sonriendo se hincó...

-----------------------------------------

-Y bien? –dijo Remus al ver a su amigo acercarse tan campante

-Dos pájaros de un tiro! Me quite de encima a MacGregor y salve el pellejo a Lily, James y a mi

-Ilumíname maestro –dijo Remus sarcástico- que hiciste?

-Bese a MacGregor

-Una Slytherin?! Pad, como pudiste??

-Fue un sacrificio que valió la pena correr –dijo dramático

-Besar a una chica?

-Claro, puede ser que un día de estos el novio me parta en pedazos... bueno si le cuenta

-Pero como te salvaste de Filch?

-Viste que MacGregor tiene el pelo rojo, no?

-Si

-Pues me aseguré que estuviera a espaldas del pasillo por donde venia Filch y que me viera besarla –Remus sonrió y le dio una palmada a su amigo en la espalda

-Para que pensara que era Lily

-Exacto, como es el soplón de Kimble no nos interrumpió y le hará saber que Lily y yo somos pareja

-Tengo que reconocer que como pocas has sido realmente inteligente

-Gracias... –Sirius sonrió autosuficiente

----------------------------------------------

-Lily... te quieres casar conmigo? –la garganta de Lily se seco y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo

-Pero James... yo... no podemos...

-Esta es la respuesta a todo, Lily... un sí o un no

-Pero... como?

-Confía en mí y dime tu respuesta a esta petición sincera que te doy –James se incorporo y le tomo las manos- quieres ser mi esposa?

-Yo... sí... –James la besó de nuevo, interrumpiéndola

-------------------------------------------------

-Y bien? –el señor Kimble miro con desprecio el despacho y negó con la cabeza la propuesta de Ficlh de sentarse- falta un día para la boda, que me cuenta?

-Hoy encontré al señor Black besándose con su hija –John sonrió

-No me diga... –dijo sonriente- al fin recapacitaron... eso me asegura un matrimonio y dinero tranquilos, esa chica resulto ser una mina de oro y de satisfacción porque tendré a ese Potter en primera fila como padrino y disfrutaré viendo su rostro cuando la mire casarse- John tiro una bolsa que resonó fuertemente en el escritorio del conserje.- Gracias... ya no necesitaré sus servicios –Filch que hace unos momentos sonreía se puso serio

-Seguro señor?

-Si... buenas noches –dando un último vistazo con desprecio al despacho se marcho

------------------------------------------

-Aún no lo entiendo James –ambos se centraron en el suelo, uno al lado del otro- como casarnos solucionara todo?

-No lo ves? Si logramos cerrar ese pacto con mi sangre en vez de la de Sirius, te veras totalmente atada a mí y no el... es la única manera que no te cases con el y te casas con tu verdadero amor...

-------------------------------------------

Los chicos pasaron toda la noche planeando lo que seria el plan para el sábado, el día en que todo se definiría, si el plan lograba su cometido y todo seria perfecto o si por el contrario una sola cosa fracasaba tendrían que resignarse a la realidad

El viernes un día antes de la boda el clima no podría ser mas triste aunque un tanto relajado... Sirius estaba solo en su cama con las cortinas corridas cubriéndole del sol picante que entraba por la ventana... miraba los pliegues dela cortina con falso interés, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Remus estaba en la sala común sentado junto a Lucy con la cual conversaba animadamente. James y Lily se encontraban en el cielo volando sobre el lago... y Peter es Peter, en las cocinas.

--------------------------------------------

Era la quinta vez que despertaba en la madrugada, Sirius consulto el reloj... 5 de la mañana, ya no valdría la pena intentar dormir, era inútil, sentía su corazón palpitar bruscamente y dolor de cabeza. Se levanto, no valía la pena seguir ahí.

Bajo las gradas hasta llegar a la sala común fría y oscura donde vio una figura

-Lily?

-No puedes dormir?

-No... es imposible

-Todos estamos iguales, James se fue hace 10 minutos para ver si lograba dormir siquiera un poco

-Vaya... –Sirius se sentó a su lado- pareces muy tranquila

-Ya sabes que las apariencias engañan, los nervios me están carcomiendo completa... crees que funcione?

-No lo sé, es complicado... pero no te puedo negar que yo también tengo miedo

-Yo también seria tonto no sentirlo...

-Si...

-Sirius?

-Mmm...

-James me contó todo

-A sí? Entonces ya sabes que todo fue mentira

-Pero necesito que tu me lo digas –Lily fijo sus dos angustiados ojos verdes en los grises de Sirius- necesito que tu me lo digas –repitió

-Lo que siento por ti, Lily, no es mas que cariño de cuñada... –Lily rió suavemente- y de amiga... yo se que las cosas entre tu y yo se complicaron estos últimos días pero no dejemos que eso arruine lo que es una linda amistad

-Entonces ya no hay rastro de ese sentimiento?

-No es un sentimiento –dijo Sirius- es un hechizo pero me temo que no ha desaparecido del todo, pero aun así he logrado controlarlo mejor y pues Remus ha investigado mas sobre la poción...

Lily sin pensarlo le arrojo los brazos al cuello para abrazarlo fuertemente, Sirius lo devolvió sonriente

-No sabes lo que me tranquiliza esto... no tienes idea...

---------------------------------------

Uno de los sirvientes de la familia Black llego en carruaje por los "novios" y el padrino que fue todo el camino en un sepulcral silencio. El plan ya lo habían repasado lo suficiente, no había nada que decir cuando el momento estaba cada vez mas cerca.

-Ya era hora! –dijo la señora Black al verlos llegar

-Hola mama –dijo Sirius- es también un gusto verte

-Tu y Potter vayan arriba, sus traje están colgados en el ropero, en media hora vienen por ustedes, para ir al salón. –Sirius y James no se movieron- Tu Kimble, ven conmigo

La señora Black llevo a Lily por las escaleras hasta desaparecer por una puerta

-Ya no la veremos hasta la ceremonia, verdad? –dijo James

-No lo creo

-Cuando lo haremos?

-Cuando falte un rato para la ceremonia- James asintió y subieron escalera arriba

Mientras Lily se encontraba sentada frente a una marquesa viendo como varias muchachas y elfinas comenzaban a peinarla con varitas en mano, el tiempo estaba transcurriendo lenta y dolorosamente.

---------------------------------------

-Ya es hora!!! –le informo una joven que la había vestido-la espera afuera el Señor Kimble

Lily no quiso ver su reflejo antes de salir. Afuera la esperaba un carruaje que pronto y bajo el ocaso la llevo a un lujoso lugar, parecido a una casa de descanso con un gran decorado jardín y justo en la puerta la esperaba John Kimble

-Te ves bien... –Lily no contesto- vamos? –prosiguió, ofreciéndole el brazo

-Yo creía que el padre llevaba a la novia al altar- Kimble arqueo la ceja

-Me ofendes

-No tanto como tu a mí –John soltó una risa sarcástica

-No seas tan mala conmigo

-Entonces no me obligue a casarme

-Sabes que no puedo, ni quiero

Tomo la mano de la chica y la paso por su brazo cuando hizo esto las puertas de la gigantesca mansión se abrieron dejando a la vista un salón lleno de personas viéndola a ella expectantes. Sentados en largas bancas con adornos blancos en los extremos. Lily sintió un jaloncito que le indicaba que debía caminar pero no lo hizo

-Muévete –le susurró John sobre la música nupcial.

Comenzaron a caminar al compás dela música viendo a la gente ahí sentada y Lily comenzó una intensa búsqueda hasta ver un rostro familiar, hasta que encontró a Remus le sonreía tímidamente, se sintió un poco reconfortada pero no pudo devolver el gesto y sabiendo que no encontraría a nadie mas, fijo su vista en el altar donde había flores y justo al lado estaba él... Sirius Black, con un semblante serio e inexpresivo y a muy pocos pasos de él, James que permanecía igual de inmóvil.

Como Lily podría saber si había funcionado el plan???

Cuando su mirada se quedo fija en James y Sirius espero algún gesto o seña que le indicara que todo había salido bien, pero ninguno lo hizo.

Eso la frustró y la confundió mas. Sirius dio un paso adelante cuando Lily y John ya llegaban al altar. John elegantemente soltó a Lily y tomando su mano se la dio a Sirius que la recibió y guió a la sillas donde se pararon hasta que apareció un señor ya viejo, que bondadoso sonrió. La música se detuvo cuando la voz ronca del anciano se oyó en el recinto

-Señores y damas aquí presentes hoy son testigos de un evento único en la vida de estos dos jóvenes que hoy se unen a un compromiso inquebrantable...

----------------------------------------------

**Y???? Y??? Les gusto??? Espero realmente que si porque a mi me emociono escribirlo jaja... lastima q ya viene el final es inevitable pero recuerden que hay epilogo para que disfruten... ahora bien! Ayudenme a ayudarlas para llegar a los 300 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SI SE PUEDE, SI SE PUEDE...**

**Prometo proxima actualizacion pero porfa denme mi reglao de cumple adelantado, cumplo en Junio (cosa q me tiene muy emocionada) entonces denme mi regalo de cumple adelantado porfa... con 300 REVIEWS!!!!**

**Bueno estamos a un pasito de que Lily y Sirius se casen, que creen que haran para no hacerlo? a James y Sirius se les mira demiasiado tranquilos, no creen?? Digo estan a punto de casarse para la eternidad y estan de lo mas tranquilos... bueno... tendran q esperar al siguiente capi para saber q pasa: el gran descenlance!!!!!**

**Les veo el siguiente cap sin falta!!!!**

**Cuidense!!!**

**Nalu**


	25. Firma de sangre

**Hola!!!... Primero que nada pido las mas sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero realmente se me hizo imposible... estuve en exámenes y el estrés era horrible, como no tienen idea, y pues apenas tuve tiempo para dar un suspiro y seguir con mis obligaciones... claro sin contar que se me fue la inspiración, a mi musa se le dio la gana de irse de vacaciones y no volvió hasta que se le dio la gana pero que le vamos a hacer? Total regreso y me permitió escribir el último capitulo...**

**El último capitulo... que triste... muy triste pero a la vez se que es bueno porque al fin podrán saber el desenlace de este JxL... y como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar... **

**Tengo que agradecerles a todas ustedes por leer GRACIAS y sobre todo porque LLEGAMOS A LOS 300!!!!!!!!!! No saben lo feliz q me hizo y mas al ver el apoyo de todas ustedes para llegar a los 300!!! Gracias! GRACIAS!!!!! No tienen idea como extrañare leer sus reviews sobre esta historia y sobre todo contestarlos (eso me recuerda que estoy atrasada con contestarlos pero de que lo hago, lo hago). LO VOY A EXTRAÑAR... creo que ya me extendi mucho, no? Encima que les tengo comiendo ansias... bueno disfruten!!! Y nos vemos abajo!**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Capitulo 25 – Capitulo Final – Firma de sangre

Lily sintió un jaloncito que le indicaba que debía caminar pero no lo hizo

-Muévete –le susurró John sobre la música nupcial.

Comenzaron a caminar al compás dela música viendo a la gente ahí sentada y Lily comenzó una intensa búsqueda hasta ver un rostro familiar, hasta que encontró a Remus le sonreía tímidamente, se sintió un poco reconfortada pero no pudo devolver el gesto y sabiendo que no encontraría a nadie mas, fijo su vista en el altar donde había flores y justo al lado estaba él... Sirius Black, con un semblante serio e inexpresivo y a muy pocos pasos de él, James que permanecía igual de inmóvil.

Como Lily podría saber si había funcionado el plan???

Cuando su mirada se quedo fija en James y Sirius espero algún gesto o seña que le indicara que todo había salido bien, pero ninguno lo hizo.

Eso la frustró y la confundió mas. Sirius dio un paso adelante cuando Lily y John ya llegaban al altar. John elegantemente soltó a Lily y tomando su mano se la dio a Sirius que la recibió y guió a la sillas donde se pararon hasta que apareció un señor ya viejo, que bondadoso sonrió. La música se detuvo cuando la voz ronca del anciano se oyó en el recinto

-Señores y damas aquí presentes hoy son testigos de un evento único en la vida de estos dos jóvenes que hoy se unen a un compromiso inquebrantable...

----------------------------------------------

-Lo logramos –susurró un poco mas atrás la voz fría y calculadora de Kimble

-Preparar la boda en unas semanas fue un reto pero valió la pena –contesto junto el señor Black

-Asumo que ahora somos familia, señor Black

-Así es, en cuanto la sangre corra por ese pergamino no habrá vuelta atrás

-Le indicó al padre que omitiera la parte de "si alguien se opone"? –dijo Kimble en un muy fingido tono amable de voz

-Por supuesto, no me podía atener a que el padrino se entrometiera

-Nada puede salir mal...

-Esta boda me costo demasiados galones, eso espero

Ambos hombres sonrieron y continuaron viendo la ceremonia.

--------------------------_FLASH BACK----------------------------_

-Tengo miedo... –dijo Lily frente al lago, junto a James que tomaba su mano

-Yo también... –ambos estaban recostados bajo el árbol cubriéndose de la brisa nocturna

-Crees que todo saldrá bien?

-No lo se... esperemos que si...

-------------------------- _FIN DE FLASH BACK----------------------------_

-... en los momentos difíciles es cuando deberán estar mas unidos y tomarse de la mano tal y como se encuentran ahora...- Lily y Sirius se encontraban sentados en las sillas y tomados fuertemente de las manos mostrándose apoyo mutuo- por favor, todos de pie- todos se levantaron con un sonido sordo- venid el padrino por favor –James con un semblante sombrío pero aun así inexpresivo camino a la mesa con una caja negra abierta que mostraba dos anillos y una daga de plata, que deposito en la mesa frente a los novios y el anciano- con su juramento solemne usted Sirius Black, le entrega a Lily Kimble todo su corazón y eterno amor hasta que la muerte sea lo único que los separe?

--------------------------_FLASH BACK----------------------------_

-Y... y si no funciona?

-Funcionara...

-Pero y si no? Si realmente me veo atada a Sirius...

-Todo saldrá bien...

-Pero y si todo sale mal y el acepta mi mano?

-No seria capaz...

--------------------------_FIN DE FLASH BACK----------------------------_

-Si contesto Sirius con firmeza y seguridad, sujetando ambas manso de Lily y viéndola fijamente. Lily vio un destello en los ojos grises

--------------------------_FLASH BACK----------------------------_

-Y como sabré que todo salió bien... me darán alguna señal?

-Me temo que no se podrá porque si lo hacemos, podría ser que nos descubran

-Pero y que se supone que haga yo?

-Confiar en nosotros

--------------------------_FIN DE FLASH BACK----------------------------_

-Con su juramento solemne –continuó el anciano- usted Lily Kimble le otorga a Sirius Black todo su corazón y eterno amor hasta que la muerte sea lo único que los separe?

--------------------------_FLASH BACK----------------------------_

-Y si me niego?

-De nada servirá Lily, solo harás que todo se complique...

-Pero...

-Tienes que aceptar, cueste lo que te cueste

--------------------------_FIN DE FLASH BACK----------------------------_

Lily se quedo por un momento sin voz... su mente le indicaba que a su boca que digiera "si" pero su corazón daba gritos de no. Aunque intentaba articular algo no podía, le dolía la garganta y el alma

-Señorita Kimble? –dijo el anciano con rostro bonachón que sin realmente estar consiente a lo que estaba condenando a los chicos, frunció el ceño

-Si... –dijo Lily con un muy fingido tono de seguridad que había fallado al sentirse la chica caer en un abismo negro

-Entonces ante el derecho que tengo y se me otorga bendigo esta unión que será sellada con los anillos y la firma.

El anciano puso la caja negra frente a ellos, seguido de un pergamino gastado con una letra pequeña y elegante. Sirius tomo uno de los anillos y tomando la mano de Lily le coloco el anillo plateado. Acto seguido tomo la daga plateada y extendiendo la mano de Lily con delicadeza... paso el filo del arma por la palma blanca de la chica abriendo una herida que enseguida sangro. Si soltar su mano, Sirius, la inclino para que el hilo de sangre que ya recorría la palma cayera en el pergamino.

--------------------------_FLASH BACK----------------------------_

-Estas listo? –pregunto James a su amigo frente a el. Ambos estaban en una deprimente habitación de la mansión de los Black. Ya vestidos y terminándose de peinar

-Eso creo... –una lechuza golpeteo la ventana cerrada.

Sirius se acerco a la ventana y la abrió para dejar entrar a la habitación. La lechuza aterrizo en un mueble y soltó una carta que llevaba en el pico. Sirius la tomo y vio la letra

-Es de Dumbledore...

--------------------------_FIN DE FLASH BACK----------------------------_

Lily cerro los ojos, las lagrimas querían florear pero ella no lo permitía.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que la sangre había formado con letra ajena, su nombre y al final de este había un pequeño hilo de sangre que seguía deslizándose en forma de espiral...

La voz del anciano le indico a Lily, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, que hiciera lo mismo con Sirius.

Y así lo hizo... al caer la sangre de Sirius sobre del pergamino comenzó a tomar forma de una letra igual que la que había formado el nombre de Lily...

--------------------------_FLASH BACK----------------------------_

-Que dice? –dijo James sin pasar de su asombro

-Buenos deseos y una daga

-Una daga

-Para sellar el trato... se usa una daga!

-Pero en que ayudara la daga?

-En la carta explica...

-Y que esperas para leerlo?!!

--------------------------_FIN DE FLASH BACK----------------------------_

Lily abrió desmesuradamente los ojos verdes al igual que el anciano frente a ellos al ver un destello que ilumino sus ojos por una fracción de segundo... la sangre se había vuelto tinta negra y permanente. Todo había terminado...

--------------------------_FLASH BACK----------------------------_

-Tiene... la solución...

-Que?? Ya no habrá boda??...

-Si, si habrá...

--------------------------_FIN DE FLASH BACK----------------------------_

El anciano tomo el pergamino y lo vio estupefacto

-Lily Kimble y James Potter?... –susurro el longevo

-Potter?! –grito Kimble enfurecido y un tanto confundido pero de pronto todo se aclaro para él- Potter!! aléjate de ella!!

-Pero si yo estoy aquí, señor –dijo James junto al anciano que no dejaba de ver el pergamino sorprendido. James con su caminar seguro se dirigió hacia donde estaban Sirius y Lily

-Que han hecho, bastardos?!

-Donde esta su educación señor Kimble? –dijo Sirius sonriente y desafiante

-Un carajo la educación! Que han hecho?

-Nosotros? Nada... –dijo James con falsa inocencia.

El señor Black también se levanto mientras el resto de la gente ahí presente miraba atenta para no perderse nada

-Nunca te creí capaz de esto, Sirius –dijo el señor Black con voz profunda

-Se nota que no me conoces –contesto Sirius sacando su varita- soy capaz de esto y mucho mas

-Esto era lo mejor para tu vida...

-Ya córtale con el discurso –le espetó Sirius- ese me lo se de memoria: "lo hacemos por tu bien y el de la familia, te hará una persona importante en la comunidad mágica... bla, bla y toda esa porquería"

-Ójala fueras como tu hermano...

-Que? Un desgraciado mortífago, cobarde e imbécil? No, no soy como mi hermano

-A partir de este momento te desheredo Sirius!! –dijo el señor Black en casi un grito

-Al fin! –ironizó Sirius- ya no tendré que verte la cara a ti o mi madre!

El señor Black movió su varita y desapareció de golpe junto a su esposa al igual que la mayoría de invitados al ver que no habría nada mas interesante y menos banquete luego de eso... pero Kimble seguía parado ahí, serio y desafiante

-Tiene que haber una forma de anular eso!! –grito John al anciano que parecía contrariado

-No... no se puede... ya esta sellado... –dijo el padre nervioso

-Seguro es la sangre de Potter?

-Si no lo fuera no habría escrito su nombre...

-Que hicieron?!! –dijo Kimble apuntando a James y luego a Sirius pasando por Lily que estaba parada entre ambos. Los chicos tenían sus varitas pero Lily no

-Un sacrificio... algo que usted nunca entendería

-Sacrificios los que he hecho para que mi hija pudiera casarse con un Black... para cumplir mi promesa...

-Si claro –dijo Sirius mas que sarcástico

-Insolente...

Los siguientes segundos pasaron de golpe. Kimble dejo caer el primero de muchos hechizos sobre los chicos, Sirius y James devolvían cada uno de ellos mientras Lily en el incomodo vestido de novia se intentaba proteger. Remus ayudando a sus amigos se levanto y comenzó a defenderlos

Era Kimble contra 3 jóvenes de 17 años pero ninguno caía... Kimble tenia en su rostro una expresión de determinación y rabia que realmente asusto a Lily al verlo... Lily se encontraba viendo todo desde la mesa donde minutos antes habían firmado el casamiento con Sirius...

Lily volteó a ver a la mesa y vio ahí el pergamino con las firmas en tinta negra y seca, tomo el pergamino entre sus manos y sin evitar sonreír suavemente vio su nombre en la letra elegante, entrelazada con el nombre "James Potter"... pero como??... quien había estado a su lado todo el tiempo había sido Sirius y estaba segura de eso... no podía ser alguien mas... o si? Acaso, habían usado la poción multijugos como habían quedado la noche anterior o había habido un cambio de último momento??

Justo, la pelirroja, fijo su mirada otra vez en la mesa y vio la daga de plata de la cual se desprendía un destello cegador... la tomo en sus manos y vio el mango del arma... no tenia nada extraordinario como seria de esperarse, nada de rubíes o decoraciones solo un tallado en forma de serpiente...

Porque todo lo que había sucedido los últimos 10 minutos carecía de sentido?? Que tenia la daga de especial que había logrado que ahora ella y James estuvieran casados? Lily examino la cuchilla también de plata y la sangre en ella... justo en la punta del cuchillo había llegado una gota de sangre... cayo al suelo... y cuando la gota golpeó el suelo un fuerte sonido la sobresalto... no había sido esa insignificante gota de sangre... era alguien...

-SIRIUS!!!!! –grito Lily a todo pulmón al ver al chico volando por el aire golpeándose contra una pared y cayendo en el suelo. Como reacción salió corriendo para ver si Sirius estaba bien pero una varita en su garganta la detuvo

-Te quedas quieta si no quieres terminar peor que el... –Lily tomo un suspiro pero no pudo evitarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a caer con prontitud

-Porque hace todo esto?... –dijo sin reprimir sus gemidos

-No seas ingenua, niña... crees que con verte llorar o suplicarme despertara en mi algo? estas equivocada... tu has logrado que lo que seria de mi vida se arruine al no respetar mi decisión que te casaras con Black

-Porque él?

-Se lo prometí a tu madre... –Lily dejo de llorar por un momento con los ojos como platos sorprendidos y expectantes sobre todo porque Kimble dijera algo tan delicado con un tono tan lleno de rencor

-M-mi... madre?

-Ella y yo tuvimos que casarnos así... así era la ley pero ella estaba enamorada de Orion... el papá de Sirius...

Todo quedo en silencio por un momento...Remus había ido a ayudar a Sirius... Lily estaba con una varita en la garganta con su vestido impecable mientras el mago dueño de esa varita la mirada con resentimiento... James a pocos metros de ahí se encontraba también sorprendido con la varita a ristre esperando la mas pequeña amenaza para hacerse notar

-Tanto sufrimiento... tanto problema... por una promesa? –dijo Lily dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran nuevamente

-No solo es una promesa... acaso no sabes el precio de una promesa y que hay que cumplirla?? Es verdad, no quise a tu madre... y no la quiero pero una promesa es una promesa... y planeaba cumplirla para que mi último recuerdo de cariño que alguna vez quedo por tu madre quedara completamente enterrado sobre el rencor y odio que me creo con tantos años juntos diciéndome que nunca podría quererme como quería a Black... o como lo quiso cuando tuvo tiempo

De pronto una horripilante idea asalto la mente de Lily... y si ella y Sirius eran... hermanos??

-P-pero... –dijo Lily en un murmullo apenas audible- Yo... soy tu... h-hija??

-Cada gota de sangre que corre por tus venas... es la misma que corre las mías... vaya si eres ocurrente, niña, es verdad ella no me quería pero también hubo momentos de debilidad... pero claro ella se arrepintió porque mientras estaba embarazada cayo en el peor momento de su depresión y cuando te tuvo no quiso seguir pero no sin antes hacerle prometer lo que hoy venía a cumplir...

Lily se desplomo en el suelo... Kimble la miraba desde arriba sin la mas mínima lastima, no lamentaba las lagrimas que ella derramaba, ni mucho menos

-Solo tengo una cosa clara de todo esto –dijo Kimble- que el único que me puede entender en esta habitación lo que es querer a alguien que no te corresponde y nunca lo hará, es el que por poco fue tu esposo, claro si no esta muerto –soltó una risa y fue esa risa la que colmo la paciencia de James que estaba a punto de decir un maleficio- no te atrevas, mocoso, yo ya me harte de todos ustedes y no quiero matar a otro, así que baja la varita... –James no la bajo- que la bajes!

-No!!

-No te hagas el héroe que te saldrá mas caro... bájala –James la bajo y Kimble sonrió- espero que tu y Lily sean felices... claro si duran...

Como si hubiera ido a tomar un café con una amigo, se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

Cuando Lily noto que Kimble ya no estaba, levanto la vista y ahí estaba James, hincándose junto a ella

-Estas bien? –le pregunto en un suave murmullo. Ella no contesto, solo afirmo con la cabeza. James la abrazó- todo ya paso... ya todo esta bien... –Lily volvió a afirmar y levanto la mirada, topándose de frente con los ojos cafés de James que la miraban sonrientes- ya estamos casados...

-Si... –al fin Lily pudo sonreír y se acerco para darle un beso cuando otros pasos la alertaron

-Se que hay final feliz y todo eso pero no podemos saltarnos el "pedazo romántico"

Lily se levanto presurosa para abrazar a Sirius que estaba parado y apoyado en Remus para mantenerse de pie, tenia unas heridas que sangraban pero nada demasiado serio

-Tranquila... –dijo el en un murmullo, ella se alejo un poco con los ojos brillosos para ver los ojos grises y rostro sonriente- lo que dijo Kimble no es verdad... yo no podría estar mas feliz por ti y James... de verdad... –unas lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Lily aunque su boca mostraba una sonrisa- aparte no estoy muerto

-De salvada –dijo James estrechando en una abrazo a su amigo-... todo salió bien, verdad? –dijo James sonriente

-No pudo salir mejor –dijo Sirius- y todo gracias a la ayuda de Dumbledore y a mi ingenio... –dijo con orgullo

-Pero como? –preguntó Remus arqueando la ceja

-Eso es algo que les contaremos con James luego que me de un baño y me quite este traje del infierno –dijo Sirius soltándose el cuello de la camisa y caminando a la salida del lugar, seguido por Remus

James y Lily se quedaron un momento abrazados en medio del pasillo. Digiriendo todo lo sucedido y cuando ambos lo hicieron, sonrieron y se vieron por un momento a los ojos para luego darse un beso que mostraba que nada podría estar mejor... para luego alcanzar a los chicos.

Como es la vida... un momento todo esta bien pero de pronto todo cambia y todo tu mundo se desmorona... a veces piensas que todo esta perdido cuando la solucion esta frente a ti... claro pero a veces no es tan fácil de ver...

------FIN-------

**Puedo llorar?? Se acabo... claro, pero no olviden que de regalo de cumpleaños (es este 21 de junio!!!!!!!!) de mi para ustedes hay un epílogo que estaré subiendo la otra semana sin falta porq ya voy a estar de vacaciones de medio año!!! No olviden: EPILOGO LA OTRA SEMANA!!!!!**

**Pero igual siento una triste alegría al ser este el último capitulo de la historia original... en toda la historia fueron (según Word): 184 páginas, 3229 párrafos, 8787 líneas, 53662 palabras y 25006 letras aproximadamente, mecanografiadas por mis manitas... uff pero valió la pena y mucho**

**Bueno, para quienes les gusta como escribo y mis historias pues sabrán de mi mas pronto de lo que creen, tengo 3 proyectos. 1 ya en papel solo para mecanografiar que próximamente subiré y 2 escribiendo, una comedia (llamada "Mi mejor error" q me tiene muy emocionada) y un drama (sin nombre pero muy comprometedor)... todos Jx****L... **

**REVIEWS!!!!!!! xfa!!! ****me muero por saber que piensan del último capitulo**

**hasta pronto!!!!**

**Muchos besos y abrazos!!!**

**Nalu XD**


	26. Epilogo

**Hola!!! Siento la tardanza pero aquí les tengo ya el EPILOGO!!! Disfruten!!!...**

SANGRE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS

Epilogo

-Lily, por favor!!

-Déjame en paz –James seguía a Lily por las escaleras, la pelirroja llego a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella

-Lily abre la puerta, por favor… -dijo James pegado a la puerta

-No! –se oyó al otro lado

-Lily… abre… o lo tendré que hacer yo… -continúo James en un tono tranquilo.

-Inténtalo!! Porque no eres el único con varita!!!

-Lily no te enojes por favor

-Si claro! Me dices eso luego de decirme que estoy gorda!!

-Yo no dije eso…

-Pero es obvio que lo pensaste!! Como tu no tienes esta barriga!

-Tampoco lo pensé… yo solo quise saludarte de una manera cariñosa

-Pues ve a saludar de forma cariñosa a tu madre!! –eso era un insulto y uno no muy lindo… James estuvo en silencio por un momento, tomando aire y reflexiono

Debía tener paciencia a las muy raras y sabias palabras que Sirius le había dicho: que seria normal su "susceptibilidad" por encontrarse en los últimos meses del embarazo… bueno de hecho todo el embarazo había sido así… lleno de altos y bajos con el animo de Lily, que de un momento a otro estaba enojada con la varita a ristre, luego llorando lagrima viva por no encontrar una barra de chocolate y de pronto feliz sin razón…

-Lily… -no hubo respuesta- Lily…

-Que??!! –se escucho al otro lado

-Discúlpame…

-Siempre dices lo mismo –se oyó la voz de Lily al otro lado de la puerta mas tranquila

-Pero realmente lo siento… no se lo que es estar embarazado –James supo que había hablado bien cuando oyó como a la puerta se le quitaba llave. Con mucha precaución entro y vio a su esposa sentada en la cama acariciando su panza- me perdonas? –Lily sonrió al verlo

-Si… pero discúlpame tu por haber reaccionado así.. –el se sentó a su lado y la abrazó- pero me siento mal… -James le beso la mejilla pero luego arqueo la ceja

-Como, mal?

-No he hablado con mi madre desde ayer –James sonrió tranquilo

-La puedes llamar luego de cenar

-No tengo hambre

-Pero tienes que comer para alimentar a nuestro chiquito –pasó su mano por la panza de su esposa

-Quien dijo que era hombre? –dijo Lily poniéndose seria nuevamente

-…Nadie… -James estuvo apunto de decir que el sanador lo había asegurado pero Lily no había querido saber que seria el día del último chequeo

-Hasta donde sabemos –dijo Lily- podría ser una Megan o un Harry

-Tienes razón –contesto James con una sonrisa pícara, el nombre Megan no era muy de su agrado pero había accedido al estar seguro que su hijo seria barón y para evitar mas discusiones con Lily.

Súbitamente Lily se contrajo con una mueca de dolor

-Lily! Que sucede? –no obtuvo mas respuesta que un quejido

------------------------------------------------------------

James acariciaba la cabeza de Lily mientras ella respiraba hondo y hacia fuerzas en la cama de San Mungo… ya llevaban ahí un buen tiempo, el suficiente para que James pudiera avisarles a Sirius y Remus que ya se encontraban en la sala de espera.

-Ya falta poco, Lily –dijo el sanador- solo falta un poco… enfermera!!

-Que pasa? –dijo Lily con lagrimas en los ojos

-Tu no te preocupes ahora estamos viendo que pasa…

-Que pasa??!! –dijo James molesto sin soltar la mano de Lily

-Hay una complicación…

-QUE??? –dijo Lily en combinación con un grito

-El bebe viene en mala posición… pero hay otra complicación que no desciframos…

-Entonces para que tienen varitas?? –dijo James fuera de sí

-Es mas complicado que eso…

Pasó un minuto… el minuto mas largo de la historia donde parecía que pasaban millones de cosas por cada segundo transcurrido… varias enfermeras junto al sanador estaban con caras de angustiados tratando de solventar algo de lo que no estaban seguros…

-Un último esfuerzo Lily –dijo el sanador.

Lily dio su último esfuerzo y con esto la pelirroja desfalleció por un momento en manos de James que sentía que su corazón se desbocaría de un momento a otro.

El sanador recibió al bebe en sus manos pero no lloro… James contuvo el aire al ver al bebe inmóvil y sin color

-Enfermera!!! –dijo el sanador nuevamente a gritos

-Que sucede con el? –dijo a Lily sin aliento- James, que le pasa a nuestro hijo?

Porque no llora?

-No lo sé, linda, pero todo va a estar bien… -una de las enfermeras paso con el niño en brazos pero no de detuvo, salió de la sala a gran velocidad

-Lily… tu hijo va a estar bien, pero ahora necesito que te relajes para reparar las complicaciones en ti

-Que complicaciones? –dijo a Lily en un susurro

-Todavía no estamos seguros de que causo que en un embarazo tan sano haya habido complicaciones tan extrañas y severas de último momento pero usted esta muy lastimada y hay una hemorragia interna…

James cerró los ojos unos momentos para contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, tenia una combinación de muchas sensaciones, la alegría de que su hijo hubiera nacido pero la pesadumbre que no estaba totalmente bien y ahora con Lily desangrándose… la suave voz de Lily lo obligo a abrir los ojos y enfrentarse nuevamente a la horrible vista de la sala de parto….

-James… ve con el bebé…

-Te voy a acompañar –dijo James con voz temblorosa y estrechando mas su mano

-No, ve con el bebé… te necesito con él

-No quiero que estés sola –le contesto en un susurro

-Y yo no quiero que nuestro hijo tampoco lo este… Por favor James, ve –James asintió y Lily sonrió pero esa sonrisa duro un segundo porque de pronto su rostro se tenso- ve… -le dijo de forma casi inaudible. James se levanto y se acerco al sanador

-Que sucede?

-Esta perdiendo mucha sangre…

Lily recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada un poco mas tranquila al ver partir a James. Sentía un dolor intolerable pero solo se limitaba a su físico, porque se sentía dichosa al saber que su hijo viviría y que su padre estaba a su lado… aunque ella lo necesitaba también pero daría hasta la vida por su hijo…

--------------------------------------

James miraba una y otra vez al pequeño que yacía dentro de una cunita desde el otro lado del vidrio. El bebé tenia ahora mas color y se movía con sus ojitos aún cerrados… como podía una criatura ser tan hermosa?

-Señor Potter? –James separo la cara del vidrio para ver a la enfermera- ya puede pasar…

Luego de estar parado por una hora sin saber que había sucedido con Lily y viendo como sanadores iban y venían tratando a su hijo al fin lo pudo alzar en brazos. Era la criatura más linda que había visto nunca, el color de sus ojos no era claro pero si era obvio que eran claros, también se distinguía el corto pelito negro

-Hola Harry… -dijo al bebé con un susurro.

El bebe abrió los ojos y los dejo fijos en los de su padre sin dejar de balbucear. Rodeo su manita alrededor del dedo de James y comenzó a jugar con el. Toda su atención estaba en la criatura hasta que oyó un golpeteo en la ventana, y vio que eran Sirius y Remus que le sonreían.

--------------------------------------------------

-Disculpe, señorita, quería saber la habitación de la señora Potter… -la enfermera levanto la mirada y lo vio por un momento con un semblante serio

-Señor Potter? –James afirmo- primero necesito que hable con el doctor, es necesario…

---------------------------------------------------

Lily sintió todo el malestar caer de golpe que no había asentido mientras estaba inconsciente. De pronto le vino a la mente la imagen de hijo recién nacido… y la de ella tolerando una hemorragia… se sentía extraña… abrió los ojos de golpe

-Tranquila… -dijo James a su lado que acariciaba su frente

-Y Harry?

-Esta bien…

-Donde esta?

-En la sala cuna

-Solo? –dijo Lily sin evitar preocuparse

-Con Sirius y Remus

-Te dije que no lo dejaras solo y eso incluye mala compañía! –James sonrió

-Tranquilízate… ahora no te conviene enojarte…

-Porque que pasa? –pregunto ligeramente preocupada que la operación no hubiera salido del todo bien

-Nada… solo tendrás que ser mas precavida con tu salud en general

-Pero que algo salió mal?

-No, todo salió bien pero tienes que cuidarte…

-Bien hare todo lo que me indique el sanador, pero y…

-Los chicos ya traen a Harry –ahora Lily si pudo respirar tranquila

James no había terminado de decir eso cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a Remus con un bulto de sabanas en manos, seguido de cerca por Sirius. Remus le dio al bebé a la pelirroja a la que le brillaron los ojos

-Es precioso… -el niño que hasta ahora había estado dormido, entreabrió los ojos y enfoco a su madre. James se sentó a su lado y los abrazó. Lily sonriente beso a su esposo y luego la frente de su hijo rebosante de alegría.

-------------------------------------------------

Todos estaban sentados en la alfombra al lado del árbol de navidad y entre envoltorios de papel, el reloj indicaba ya mas de media noche, Harry de 5 meses jugaba con Sirius mientras James y Lilly los observaban abrazados. Remus contemplaba el árbol de manera nostálgica.

Nadie decía nada pero en el ambiente había una extraña sensación… como de felicidad completa… como si todo en esa noche era perfecto, que nada en el mundo podría romper ese recuerdo, ese momento. Era la primera navidad que pasaban juntos como una familia en su totalidad y eso hacía que lo apreciaran como el recuerdo mas preciado en la mente de cada uno de ellos… tanto habían vivido en Hogwarts tantas peleas entre James y Lily, tantas bromas por parte de los merodeadores, tantas sonrisas, tantos besos… tantos años y muchos mas recuerdos… y todo había valido la pena para llegar a ese momento… ese momento que sería el cúspide… el mejor.

-Este niño tiene una energía inagotable… -dijo Sirius mientras cargaba a Harry

-De donde la habrá sacado? –dijo Lily sarcásticamente viendo a James

-Tu sabes que contigo tengo fuerzas de sobra… -dijo James en un susurro seductor para luego besarla en los labios- y si quieres te lo muestro ahora…

-Es asqueroso oírlos hablar de eso ahora!! –dijo Sirius, que tapo los oídos de Harry que seguía gateando de un lado al otro riéndose- no tienes porque oír eso… -le dijo a Harry- algún día te lo explicare pero no ahora –Lily se rió

-Pareces un niño –dijo Lily a Sirius

-Trato de entender la situación de mi ahijado…

-Si claro… solo es una excusa para portarte como un niño

-Parte…

-Cuál es la diferencia si siempre se porta como un niño? –dijo Remus

-Buen punto –coincidió James que comenzó a reírse al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Harry que seguía jugando

-Es sorprendente el parecido de Harry contigo, James –dijo Remus viendo al pequeño jugar con el papel de regalo

-Y si lo miras bien tiene el mismo pelo desordenado –agregó Sirius pasando una mano por la cabecita de Harry y desordenándole aún mas el pelo

-Pero los ojos verdes de su madre –dijo James al tiempo que Lily tomaba a Harry en sus brazos

-Lo que lo hace muy guapo… -dijo Lily sonriéndole al bebe

-Y aprenderá a explotar eso con las enseñanzas de su padrino –Remus comenzó a reírse con ganas ante el comentario de Sirius

-Sera mejor que aprenda solo y no atenerse a ser un total fracaso con las chicas… -dijo Remus entre risas y como resultado recibió una vista irritada de Sirius

-Y tu que le enseñaras? –dijo Sirius a su defensa- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

-Seria más productivo

-Ya dejen de pelear y miremos el lado bueno –interrumpió James- ya tengo el heredero del mapa merodeador y la capa

-Fue una buena inversión de tiempo hacer ese mapa… para ayudar a la próxima generación… -dijo Sirius en un falso tono serio y tomando un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla

-Yo creo que ya le están afectando los tragos a Pad –dijo James a Remus

-No es verdad –dijo Sirius- pero antes que si me haga efecto quiero hacer un brindis… brindemos por Harry! –dijo alzando su botella

-Por Harry… -dijeron el resto alzando también las botellas y dándoles un trago.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi regalo de cumple para ustedes!!! Espero sus reviews con ansias!!! GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESCRIBIR!!!! MIL GRACIAS!!!!**

**Y bueno si desean se pueden dar una vuelta por mi nueva historia (JxL) Junto a ti y sin ti… ojala les guste!!!**

**Cuidense muuuuuuuuuuuucho**

**REVIEWS**

**Nalu**


End file.
